


You've Got Post

by Hebisama



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canon-typical language, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 60,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hebisama/pseuds/Hebisama
Summary: What if Gwendolyn Post wasn't lying and she really was sent to be Faith's watcher. Oh, and wasn't evil. That is important.





	1. The Meet

Faith loved nights like these. She and Buffy, kicking up a storm, with the surety of dancing in the Bronze afterwards with a shot or two in their systems, high on slaying. Ok, today Giles was cramping their style a little, but she guessed the British guy needed his fieldtrip 'watcher assessment' or whatever done sometime. She didn't mind. He sure as hell won't be going to the afterparty, that was scoobies only.

The vampires started in a group of five but they made a fast work of the first three, now playing with the two remaining. Or rather, playing it up for Giles. Finally, when the man refilled his cup from the thermos, the slayers did their job and the vampires were dust. He smiled as the girls high-fived and stashed their stakes.

“Synchronized slaying” Buffy smirked triumphantly.

Faith responded with a wild grin “New Olympic category.”

Both slayers turned to the watcher “What do you think?”

“Sloppy”

Giles, Faith and Buffy turned towards the new voice, all of them wary. The only reason the weapons didn't come out again was the fact that there were no 'wiggings' ergo no vampire or demons.

“You telegraph punches, leave your blind sides open,” the business-style dressed woman continued in her crisp British accent, “And for a school-night slaying you take entirely too much time. Which one of you is Faith?”

All three of them blinked. Faith was first one to react, her eyes narrowing “That depends. Who the hell are you?”

“Gwendolyn Post. Miss. Your new watcher”

“My new what now?” Faith exclaimed loudly.

Buffy wrinkled her nose and nodded “What she said.”

“I must confess myself puzzled as well” Giles stood up from the marble tombstone and frowned in confusion.

The woman, miss Post, smirked almost imperceptibly “Your new watcher. Faith's new watcher that is, miss Buffy Summers has mister Giles. Two slayers, two watchers.”

Giles opened his mouth to say something but Faith was faster “Hey, how come I'm not 'miss'? And I don't need you, thanks. Doing just fine right here with B.”

Miss Post hummed “You are indeed correct, miss Lehane, my apologies. We'll see about getting to know each other tomorrow. Perhaps over breakfast? Mister Giles, you also work as the local school librarian if I am not mistaken. At the library then?”

“That would be best,” the man moved up his glasses, “We usually meet before school starts.”

“Splendid. See you all tomorrow, we'll talk logistics then”

The new watcher turned on her heel and walked right off, not caring about the possibility of vampires in combination with her definitely-not-for-running shoes.

She was long gone when Giles feebly replied “Bye.”

“What's her deal?” Faith fumed.

“She's British” Buffy shrugged.

“Yes, thank you Buffy” Giles sighed and took off his glasses to clean them, “Well, I suppose I _am_ only Buffy's watcher. The arrival of a new one for Faith it is ultimately unsurprising. I wonder why I wasn't informed though.”

“Yeeeah, I don't think so” Faith scoffed, “I don't need Mary Poppins to look over my shoulder.”

“It might not be that bad. Giles is useful on occasions”

“Yes, thank you Buffy”

Faith shrugged “Whatever. Won't say no to breakfast, other than that…”

“I guess we'll see tomorrow” Buffy nodded. Then she cocked her head to the side “Wait, your name is Lehane?”

“Slow much? What of it?”

“Nothing. Just thought you didn't have a last name. Like Cher”

“I _am_ a star”

“Girls” Giles sighed long-sufferingly, “I think this patrol is over. Get some sleep. After all, big day tomorrow. Apparently. They really could've sent a memo at least.” The last part was mumbled but still crystal clear to slayer ears.

The brunette slayer smirked and nudged Buffy “Nah. Let's go slay a few more vamps and then its Bronzing for us.”

“Good grief” the man sighed, seeing his _official_ charge very much in agreement with her sister-slayer, “Just try to arrive on time. And… be presentable.”

“You don't like my wardrobe?” Buffy asked the Brit playfully, going for her best pout.

“Could do with more leather, girlfriend” Faith winked.

“No leather, please” Giles said while cleaning his glasses again.

“Here I thought you knew me by now G-man”

The watcher put his glasses back on but his eyes were still closed in exasperation “Unfortunately I do. Should I both expect you tomorrow wearing those impractical trousers?”

“Yep” Faith grinned widely, “And they are practical. Durable against vamps and jumping over tombstones.”

“The California heat makes them especially appropriate” Giles replied sarcastically.

“It's fall” Buffy shrugged, eyes twinkling.

“It is getting chilly” Faith mocked a British accent with a broad grin. At Giles' resigned sigh she grinned even wider “Come on B, let's leave the old man and go slay.”

“See you tomorrow Giles. Bright an early” Buffy waved at him.

When the two slayers left Giles picked up his thermos again to pour himself a cup. He sat back down on the stone and signed one more. “Oh, boy.”

* * *

Faith was very amused despite herself – the new Brit was only half-listening to Giles talking up the work the newly introduced scoobies did on the Hellmouth and instead she was watching with mild disgust, mingled with morbid fascination, Xander who was currently devouring the last doughnut of the box, his third one overall, and had powdered sugar all the way up on his nose and liberally sprinkled all over his shirt.

G-man was finally winding down his speech and took his glasses off to clean again, clearly uncomfortable, “I know this is quite unusual but I found that…”

“Yes” Post interrupted, finally tearing off her eyes from the supremely satisfied Xander who was only just noticing his state of dress, “This set-up clearly works.” The 'no idea why' was unspoken but quite clear as the new watcher looked over Xander again, the boy now trying to get the sugar off him. Faith chuckled at that. It got her a brief glance from the lightly-haired watcher as she continued “You have beaten the Master and even Angelus. Quite a feat indeed.”

Giles eyed the desk before him sadly “It wasn't without casualties.”

“Yes, I have read the report. My condolences”

Faith noticed Buffy being all wiggly and weird but didn’t have time to ponder as the bell rang and the scoobies started collecting their things. She of course stayed put, waving casually at Buffy and gave her a 'see you later for slayage later' look.

When the rest of the teenagers filed out, Faith was left alone with the two watchers. The newcomer gave her the smallest of smiles “Excellent. I wanted some time to get to know my charge.”

Giles nodded “My cue to leave. I received some new books anyway. I shall be in my office should you need me.”

“Very well”

Faith nodded at Giles who smiled encouragingly and refocused on her new watcher. She crossed her arms and waited for the woman to speak.

Post finally sat down, she and Giles were standing a little apart while they were having their little briefing, and casually wiped at the table in case the sugar or something made it all the way to her. Deeming it acceptable she directed her attention back to Faith.

“Miss Lehane…” she started but didn't get very far.

“Call me Faith” the brunette rolled her eyes, “I was just shitting with you before. I never use Lehane anyway.”

Post pursed her lips at the language but didn't comment “Very well, Faith then. I suppose you may call me Gwen.” She didn’t look all too thrilled about that either.

“We'll see” Faith said in challenge – she was not going to be buddy-buddy with a chick that will want to order her around. And maybe even *shudder* go to school.

The slayer was surprised that Post didn't huff or anything and instead gave her a genuine smile, the first one she had seen on the woman. “I see Diana was fairly accurate in her description of you.”

“You knew D?” Faith exclaimed and despite herself uncrossed her arms and leaned forward, eager for more information about her previous watcher.

“I did indeed” Post confirmed, her smile turning sad, “Before her… death… she sent me letters once in a while. She had been ecstatic to be selected as your watcher and she spoke of you often.”

“Yeah” Faith mumbled, bitterness rising in her throat. Diana meant a lot to her and she let her down. If she had just been _faster_! Or just stayed home that day.

Post thankfully interrupted her thoughts as she continued “My request to be appointed as your new watcher was most likely granted only because of this. The council is very much a boys club still.”

“Not surprised” Faith snorted, casting a look at Giles' closed office doors, regaining her strength with a new topic at hand. Then the words registered “Wait, you _asked_ for me?”

“I did”

“Huh” Faith shrugged disinterestedly although she was secretly pleased.

“I have read Diana's watcher diary regarding you, as well as her reports. That combined with what she wrote in her letters gives me a very basic understanding of the state of your training but I will want to see for myself”

“Didn't you see yesterday?” the girl smirked in challenge, remembering full well the 'sloppy' comment.

“See, and subsequently improve upon”

“Whatever” Faith rolled her eyes.

Post's mouth quirked minutely upwards and she continued “I was thinking of having morning training while your… team, is in class. Then some demonology study after lunch. Do you currently patrol every night?”

“Usually, yeah” Faith nodded dismissively and refocused on the more interesting part for her, “So you're not forcing me into school?”

“Heavens no” Post's eyebrows shot up, “As I understand, miss Summers is only in school because she wants to. It is definitely uncommon. The Council is decidedly unhappy with it in actuality, but it is tolerated since she gets results. Slaying, while it is a calling, is ultimately a job. A full-time job.”

“Awesome!” Faith grinned, “Because me and school, definitely not a good relationship.”

“I will still be teaching you history and geography as pertinent to demons and the paranormal. Same as Diana did” the watcher reminded her with an arched eyebrow, “Languages wouldn’t go amiss either, especially Latin, but I guess that can wait.”

Faith deflated and sulked in her chair “I knew it was too good to be true. Listen, lady…”

“No” Post interrupted, her tone suddenly hard, “I will be taking over for Diana and you will be the best bloody slayer that ever slayed, understood?”

The girl was taken aback but immediately crossed her arms again, her eyes narrowing. Post sighed and made an uncertain gesture “My apologies. Nonetheless the goal is the same – keep you alive despite all the vampires and demons that will want you dead. I shall give you the tools for that.”

Faith wasn't mollified at all but let it go for now “Whatever. So, since slaying is a job and all, am I getting paid?”

* * *

“B, ready to motor?”

“I've got Mr. Pointy and new shoes, so _yeah_!” Buffy grinned.

“Nice!” Faith grinned right back and started them on the road to the nearest cemetery.

“So, how did things go with the female and more critical version of Giles?”

Faith didn't respond immediately. She wasn't really sure herself what she thought of the woman as of yet. When Buffy started to look weird at her silence, she shrugged “Dunno, might give it a chance though. She is shelling out money.”

“You get paid!?” the blonde exclaimed, stopped walking to look at her.

“Looks that way” Faith shrugged again, “Not much though. But I'll get food and weapons out of it too, so cool.”

“Not fair!” Buffy huffed, “Giles never gets me anything!”

“Post said the slayer's watcher gets a stipend for slayer-related stuff. I guess Giles just gives it to your mom or something”

Buffy's eyes narrowed “I bet that's where all his new books come from!”

The younger slayer started laughing “Yanno, what? I think you're right! But I guess that is still a 'slayer-related' expense. Lucky you!”

“Do you know how many clothes I had to throw away because of vamps!” Buffy pouted, “Like that super-cute top last week. Giles should totally buy me a new one.”

“I would pay to see that” Faith laughed again, “G-man all awkward, cleaning his classes before racks full of sparkly girly tops.”

“I propose we make him go shopping with us!” Buffy smiled deviously before a movement got her attention. She twirled on the heel and with one leap she was face to face with a vampire who now looked confused “Excuse me, we are having a conversation!”

“Uuuh” the vampire frowned. Then he obviously decided to continue what he was doing and vamped out at which point Buffy stabbed him sharply with her stake.

“Good one, B” Faith winked, “Musta been a fresh one. There should be another two around here.”

“I don't feel them. Where are they?” the blonde looked around.

“Don't feel them either” Faith shrugged, “Post said there would be three new vamps active around here. She made me read the newspaper, especially the obits.”

“Homework?” Buffy snickered.

“Got a burger for it and some of it was actually funny. Some lady was actually found eaten by her cats a few days ago and the writer really went to town on that”

“Not a cat-shaped demon? Could be cool to add to the slay collection”

“Regular cats are creepy enough, B”

“Word. Hey, loser number two!”

“Dibs!” Faith sprang into action with a mad grin and dashed towards the vamp.

Buffy shrugged and turned the other way “I guess that leaves me with loser number three with the super lame haircut. Really, it's just putting him out of his misery.”

The taller girl laughed gleefully “That's us, B. Public servants.”

“Public servants are getting paid. Oh, right”

Faith just laughed again - B was a riot on patrol. Or more like when her school buddies weren't around. She had doubts at first but then she saw how Buffy could lose herself in the slaying, just like her. Miss prim and proper had _fire_.

“My shoes! You are going to pay for that!”

Yep, sometimes about weird things too.

Seeing the now pissed Buffy dispatch the vamp that scuffed her shoe, Faith stopped playing and after evading a sloppy grab she pivoted right inside his poor guard and jabbed her stake right into his chest. The vamp dusted quickly and Faith turned to wink at the pouting sister-slayer “Clean-up at isle four!”

“Oh there will be much more cleaning up. Shoe-ruining vampires are in some serious need of ass-kicking” the blonde huffed.

Faith chuckled “Might need to try the next cemetery, this one's dead. And not in the fun-for-a-slayer kind.”

“I do like to have fun” Buffy nodded sagely.

“Alright!” Faith showed off her dimples, “Stake some more vamps and dance it out at the Bronze! And if you'll be still bummed about your shoes I'll even get us a boilermaker.”

“A what now?” the blonde cocked her head to the side.

“Beer with Jack. Or any whiskey really. Amps you right up” Faith smirked and shimmed as if they were at Bronze already.

Buffy frowned “I dunno. Alcohol, Faith? I actually have school tomorrow.”

“Don't wimp out on me now, B. Think of the shoes!”

“How about we just dance. And _maybe_ one beer”

Faith sighed theatrically “Alright. But you better dance real close to me. Nobody but you can really keep up.”

“Not even the studs you always talk about?” Buffy scrunched her nose.

“Nah. But you know, H&H. And I don't really care for low-fat yoghurt” Faith shrugged with a laugh.

The other girl rolled her eyes “Ugh. Just don't leave me alone on the dancefloor for some loser.”

Faith pulled Buffy for an one-armed hug and laughed “No way. You and me B. The Chosen Two.”

“I'm holding you to that”

“But we're drinking” the brunette bargained resolutely.

“One beer then. _Only_ beer” Buffy agreed, “How do you even get it anyway? You are just as underage as me.”

“It's the girls, B” Faith smirked and crossed her arms just under her breasts to make them really pop.

Buffy's eyes slid down at the presented goods.

“Just like that, B” Faith smirked, “Thanks for the demonstration.”

“Oh grow up” the blonde rolled her eyes.

“Nah. Then my back would hurt”

“Didn't mean your boobs!” Buffy huffed.

Faith smirked “Who mentioned them. Really, B. So fascinated by my tits.”

The blonde gritted her teeth, actually blushing “You know damn well th… ugh, whatever. Let's dust some vamps”

* * *

“Boring. Boring. Boring” Faith mumbled as she switched the channels on her crappy tv, “And more boring. Who the hell even watches this.”

A knock on the door interrupted her fabulous afternoon plans. Faith shut off the tv with a sigh and let the controller bounce on the mattress as she stood up to answer the door. Stake in hand, of course.

“Miss Post” she greeted and let the woman enter the motel room.

“Faith” Post nodded at her charge as she entered, “Good job bringing the stake. But what if I was a demon instead?”

“Ram it in harder?” Faith shrugged and closed the door.

Post hummed pensively “Might work, I suppose.”

“Great. Might even go pro at this, huh?” the slayer rolled her eyes.

“Quite” the woman's lips quirked upwards.

Faith actually felt a little better at that, showed her new watcher was just British instead of a robot. “So, what brings you to this love-nest?”

Post scrounged her nose and looked around the dingy room “This love-nest actually.”

“Huh?”

“I am sure that it comes to no surprise to you that property is very cheap in Sunnydale”

“No!” Faith exclaimed theatrically with an amused smile, “The city of twelve cemeteries and a worse life expectancy than a slasher movie?”

“Very cheap indeed” Post did the almost-smile thing again, “If we are to be staying here a while, we might as well do it in better accommodations.”

“Wha?”

“I have too many books to live in a motel” the watcher hummed.

Faith looked at her suspiciously “Was that a joke?”

“Yes”

“Damn lady, didn't think you had it in ya” the brunette arched an eyebrow, “And what is that 'we' you were talking about.”

“You and I,” Post clarified redundantly, moving to what Faith really wanted to hear, “I have a few prospects you might want to look at. I have scheduled two of the house visits for today as a matter of fact. It will not be permanent, same as with our sojourn in Sunnydale, but it will be long enough. Your input would naturally be appreciated as you would be living there as well.”

“And what if I don't want to?” Faith challenged.

Post made a show of looking around the room “Then I would seriously consider questioning your sanity.”

“Not the Plaza, but alright enough” the slayer shrugged with a nonchalance she didn't really feel. The motel really was a dump.

“I could argue that point but rather I shall make another – motel rooms are not homes. With everything that it entails. Especially here on the Hellmouth”

“My undead visitors get to see that stake you scoffed at in action”

“I would expect nothing less from the slayer” Post nodded, “Nonetheless the first showing is today at 3.”

“Vampire time or human time?” Faith smirked, quite amused at herself.

“Droll” Post replied dryly but her lips twitched again, “From your response I take it you will join me?”

“New digs would be nice” the slayer shrugged, “The Library is getting a little cramped for training anyway.”

“Indeed. I am quite partial to polearms so a yard is a must” Post sniffed imperiously.

Faith cocked her head to the side “Like a staff or somthin'?”

The Brit nodded “Staves, spears, glaives and so forth, yes. Tad impractical, I admit, but quite handy anyways.”

“Not my speed but whatever floats your boat” Faith shrugged, eyeing her watcher of no more than average height, trying to picture her with the weapons.

“Speaking of weapons, how about some practice?” Post proposed.

“You got a scythe stashed it that purse of yours?” the slayer chuckled.

“No. Just throwing knives” Post did the smile thing once more and daintily reached into her purse and withdrew three, displaying them nicely between her fingers.

“Wicked!” Faith grinned widely and hopped up from her bed to take them.

“Ah-ah-ah” Post took a step back and actually smirked fully, “These are mine. You can have this set.”

The slayer swiftly yet carefully took the newly professed knives and examined their edge “Damn, lady! You know what? We might just work.”

“Glad to hear that” Gwendolyn nodded, visibly satisfied with herself, “Now we should find ourselves a target. If we threw at the walls we might just kill somebody.”

“Is that a dig on this motel and its paper-thin walls?”

“Yes”

“My new room better have real walls and not be pink”

“It better not be black with drapes that obscure all sunlight”

“Weapon racks?”

“A must in every household”

“I believe we have a deal”

“Splendid”

* * *

“So let me get this straight” Xander started, “You _voluntarily_ want to go under adult supervision? Out of your own volition?”

Cordelia rolled her eyes “Please. It got her out of that hooker motel. For free. Giles should have actually come up with it sooner.”

“Is that… care? For a fellow human being?” Buffy said in a ditzy voice. Cordelia just waved her off imperiously.

Faith half-smirked “There weren’t no hookers there anyway – first day there I staked a coupla johns and that was it for business.”

“Charming” Cordelia sniffed.

“Indeed” Giles chimed in as he arrived from his office Gwendolyn Post in tow.

“And it is either 'there weren't any prostitutes' or 'there were no prostitutes'” the woman said in a tone much like Cordelia's.

“What are we talking about?” Willow asked uncertainly as she just came into the library with Oz.

“Hookers” Faith, Cordelia, Buffy and Xander replied at the same time.

“Huh” Oz commented and sat down at the library table.

“Are the… hookers, demonic?” Willow tried to make sense of things with a blush on her face.

“Can we please stop talking about prostitutes?” Giles said quietly and started cleaning his glasses.

“I was speaking about grammar” Post shrugged daintily. Faith and Xander snorted at that.

“Whatever” Cordelia shrugged and stood up, “Is there a demon of the week I should be worried about or can I go meet not-loser people?”

“Nothin' on patrol but shitty vamps for me” Faith shrugged in disappointment. It had been slim pickings lately. “You, B?”

Giles frowned “Wait, you weren't patrolling together?”

“Split up” Buffy explained. Faith was a little bit peeved about that but the blonde insisted. But whatever, she got to practice some new moves that would now just need a little bit of polish. B will be impressed next time they went out. On patrol.

“I'm splitting too then” Cordelia waved, “Xander, pick me up at lunch.”

“Will do” the boy said to the retreating back. He shrugged at Willow's arched eyebrows and skeptical expression.

“Buffy, you too did not encounter anything of note?” Giles asked.

“Nope”

“Don't be all so disappointed” Willow spoke up, “No ancient evil around or vicious monster. Good news I'd say.”

“That is discriminatory to vicious monsters” Oz said in his usual manner.

“Right” Faith snapped her fingers and looked at her watcher, “Oz is a werewolf. A cool one though. “

Post nodded “I have been informed about mister Osbourne's condition and of his responsible approach to it. Thank you though.”

“Cool” both Oz and Faith chorused.

The bell rang signalizing the students were to get off their asses and go to class pronto. Faith found weird that Willow actually lit up and hopped up while the rest were understandably less than enthusiastic. Well, who the hell knows what Oz was thinking, like ever. He didn’t count.

“Faith” Post caught the brunette's attention, “Rupert has in his collection the Twilight Compendium – we should start on it.”

“Like reading?” Faith whined while Xander snickered as he collected his things. Buffy gave her a look that clearly said she found it fair that the brunette would be practically in class too. It sucked.

When she was presented with the huge tome she rethought her position – it sucked _major ass_.

Faith tentatively opened the tome, leafing through it. Normally she would do that really quickly, but the pages were thick and smelled a little bit musty. In the vein of giving Post a chance she handled the pages carefully. She smiled internally when Post glanced toward her from where she had been talking with Giles and gave the slayer a small grateful nod. It was nice to be appreciated. What was decidedly less nice was the fact the book had zero pictures and the lines upon lines of writing were thick. She closed the book with a sigh, getting attention from both Brits. Post arched an eyebrow in question.

"Just getting some soda" the girl shrugged and got up, "If I'm really expected to read this I need some sugar."

"How about some tea?" Gwen asked, almost smirking.

"Gee, thanks. Maybe later" Faith laughed dismissively.

Post nodded and turned back to Giles and resumed their rather hushed conversation. Faith surprisingly wasn't that curious about that, she actually filled her quota when she snooped through Post's stuff. Really, Post had asked her to help her move into their new house (realtors in Sunnydale worked quick, mostly because they wanted to close the deal before their client either got eaten or wizened up), and that was practically an invitation to snoop.

The Brit didn't bring a lot of stuff considering they were here to stay a bit. And most of it was books anyway. Some weapons too. Those boxes really required slayer-grade strength.

She arrived to the snack machine, the one that was actually farther from the library because it had better stuff. She looked up and down the hallways to make sure she was alone, sure it was class but one never knew, and struck the machine _just right_. About half of the goodies inside shook free, giving her a nice selection. She stuffed the sugary treats into her pockets and then applied the same treatment to the soda machine.

With her bounty in hand, she returned to the library. Both watchers acknowledged her with raised cups of tea. Not mugs, real cups. All fancy and shit. She rolled her eyes and sat down at the table with yet another sigh.

Post put down her cup and approached her "Not to worry. While we indeed will be going through the entire book, today I only ask for the first five creatures. It should not be more than fifteen pages in total."

"Awesome" Faith said, her voice laden with sarcasm.

"It is, isn't it" Post ignored the tone, "The Twilight Compendium, while not as thorough as some of the other books, provides a sufficiently detailed overview of the creatures a slayer might encounter in her mission."

"Great" the girl mumbled and reopened the book on the first page.

"Excellent. I need to discuss some matters with my fellow watcher but then we will go through what you read together."

"Don't need no supervision eating and reading" Faith rolled her eyes.

Post sighed minutely "Double negative. Again. Yankees."

"The New York baseball team?" Faith asked with false ignorance.

"Dear god" the watcher sighed once more, catching Giles' eyes. He just shrugged in a 'what can you do' manner.

Faith counted that as a win and hid her grin behind her soda can. The Brits retired into Giles' office, presumably to not disturb her, and she was left alone in the library with her book. Succumbing to the inevitable, she started reading.

Quite surprisingly, the first three creature overviews were quite interesting and she got through them quickly. The fourth one made her stop reading. It had been a demon she and Diana, her first watcher, had encountered and defeated. Her very first non-vamp actually. It brought back memories, good ones though - when they had confronted it Diana had told her that she would be able to defeat it easily and that she believed in her. Faith of course killed him dead, or more dead, whatever, but that unshaken faith, heh, it her made her feel... worthy. It had been a wonderful feeling, one that she before then had only sparingly. Sure as hell her mother didn't make her feel that way. When she was sober and remembered she actually had a daughter that is.

Hopefully Post could be something similar to her. Diana could never be replaced, even though she only knew her what? six months? The arrival of professor Dormer marked a new era for her and, despite everything she knew about people that approached young girls with tales of a home, she hadn't been fucked over.

Her giving Post a chance was much to do with that fact.

The fact that the two fellow watchers knew each other was a big bonus though. She _did_ verify that, she was no genius but she was street-smart. That was what the snooping she had done at Post's office was for. Mostly. She hadn't found the letters the two wrote each other about her but did find a photo of them together - a lot younger and a lot happier. Maybe Brits just got sourpuss once they hit thirty or something.

"All done?"

Faith nearly jumped up in surprise but managed to catch herself and reply nonchalantly "One left."

"Carry on then" Post nodded and gently took the empty can Faith finished and with pursed lips turned it to the content table.

"The one next to it is unopened if you wanna" the girl offered, looking forward to the face her new watcher would pull.

She wasn't disappointed. "No, thank you."

"No prob, miss P"

"Miss P?" Post pursed her lips, "B, D, G-man, and now miss P. Are we playing Clue?"

"Miss P, in the library, with..." Faith smirked, "Weapon's lady's choice."

"I see Colonel Mustard is getting uppity" the woman said with slightly narrowed eyes.

"I ain't no mustard" Faith scoffed.

"I _ain't_ " Post shuddered as the repeated words passed her lips, "And Miss P, really. I already told you the options."

"I'll keep thinking" the Bostonian shrugged.

"Miss Post or Gwen. One syllable each. No need for any further abbreviations" Post sighed but didn't seem all that put out.

"Nah. I'll find somethin"

"Grand" Post said sarcastically.

* * *

"Ah, that really hit the spot" Faith exclaimed in satisfaction when she finished chewing her second burger.

Buffy, who was daintily poking her Caesar salad, rolled her eyes "How do you stay so thin, I'll never know.”

"I get plenty of exercise" the brunette slayer laughed and took a long draw of her non-diet! coke, "We're _slayers_ B! Live a little!"

"I live plenty, thanks. Actually, I'm on my second life already in case you missed that" the blonde shrugged.

"All the more reason to let loose" Faith smirked. She added a wink as she leaned closer "Although..."

"Although?" Buffy arched an eyebrow.

"You disappear an awful lot recently" the Bostonian continued, "You got a secret loverboy stashed somewhere? Or lovergirl? As long as it ain't a vamp, I won't judge!"

Buffy squirmed in her seat just as deliciously as Faith expected "WHAT! No! Of course not. Nobody stashed anywhere, no sir."

"Real believable B" Faith smirked even if she was kinda disappointed - she liked patrolling with Buffy alone and didn't need some macho guy in the way. It was enough Red and Xan-man occasionally came with them. She and B could never let loose then, always watching over their shoulders to check their non-powered companions were alright or in need of some prompt saving.

"No, really, I..." Buffy started but then she frowned and cocked her head to the side, "Wait, lovergirl? What's that about?"

"Don't change the subject B, who you got stashed where?"

"I am meeting a friend. Just a friend" the blonde finally admitted, stressing the word _friend_.

"Friend got a penis?"

"Faith!" B exclaimed in a hushed tone and looked around to see if anybody heard the brunette, "What does that even mean?"

It was Faith's turn to raise an eyebrow "Real simple. I just asked if you were meeting a boooooy? Cause 'penis friends' always want to stick it somewhere. Not judging B, as I said."

"That's kinda jaded" B frowned.

"It's realistic B" Faith shrugged, "I bet even Xan-man has already imagined us with him, or with Cordy, or with each other. At least a dozen times to boot."

"Faith!"

"What?"

"Don't say stuff like that. Especially in public"

"You're such a prude B" Faith rolled her eyes but shrugged.

Buffy seemed to calm down as she took it as acquiescence to her request. But then the blonde chewed her lip and ultimately couldn't help herself "What's with you and girls anyway. Especially Cordelia, because ewww."

"Queen Bitch is hot" Faith shrugged, "Even you have to admit that."

"You said Giles was handsome, I don't believe your taste" Buffy scrunched her nose, "And some of those boys you pick up at the Bronze are... I dunno. You can do better."

"Thanks B" the brunette smiled genuinely, "And Giles is not bad. For an older dude."

"I repeat - ewww. And he is really old."

The younger slayer shrugged "He's not even forty B. And you banged a 200 year old vampire. _That_ is old."

The way Buffy froze made Faith almost curse - after their chat about Angel Buffy seemed ok, normal, but it appeared she wasn't at the place where she could easily joke about it. Not that Faith really understood that particular predicament - see vamp, stake vamp. Her 'relationships' ran in a much similar vein. Only _she_ wasn't doing that particular staking, heh.

In an effort to correct her blunder Faith zeroed on the topic that's proved Buffy would reply to and in the process hopefully forget about her ill-fated rendezvous with a vampire "So, the girls don't do it for ya? No down tickle whatsoever?"

"What? No! Why would you even ask that" Buffy latched onto the change of subject.

"Your loss, B"

"Wait, you mean you..." Buffy's eyes were wide.

Faith shrugged nonchalantly "Made out with a few chicks, yeah. Some over the clothes action, but never went all the way."

The blonde hummed, both pensive and kinda impressed "And you plan to?"

"Why, you offering?" Faith smirked, her amusement practically handed to her.

Buffy actually _blushed_. In embarrassment but still rather precious. "No, thank you."

The brunette's smirk only got more devious as she continued to tease "Don't knock it before you try it, B. I've got some moves."

"Nope" Buffy seemed to recover and replied in the same mischievous tone.

"You gotta admit I'm hot B. And as a fellow slayer we could let loose with all that slayers strength and stamina" Faith winked.

"Pass”

“A pity” Faith sighed dramatically, ignoring the slight twinge of disappointment because she and B would be _hot_ together, “Well, I satiated one hunger and now I'll head to the Bronze for the other since you turned me down. You with me or meeting your _friend_?”

Buffy eyed her sister slayer with narrowed eyes to which Faith arched an eyebrow. The then blonde shrugged “I'll go meet my friend. Alone.”

Faith chuckled and leaned back into her chair “No worries. Your boy, your thing. Not gonna follow you B or whatever you're thinking, got better things to do.”

“Thanks” the blonde gave her a small but genuine smile, “God knows Xander would probably be too curious to resist and would talk Willow into it too.”

“I can see that” Faith snorted in amusement. Those two were surprisingly determined and not afraid of going out in the night despite knowing full well what was out there.

Seeing the younger slayer finish her soda Buffy put down the paper napkin she was fiddling with and stood up “I'm off then. Good luck at the Bronze. Patrol again tomorrow?”

“It's a date!” Faith winked.

“Here I thought you don't date” Buffy smirked.

The brunette grinned “Might just make an exception for you B.”

Buffy snorted and turned to leave, waving at her in goodbye.

“You should be flattered B!” Faith called after her with a smirk.

The blonde cocked her head to the side and hummed pensively “I actually am. Huh. See ya tomorrow.”

“Laters”


	2. The Intervention

Faith was having a pretty good day - Post actually gave her a pretty good workout and didn't shove any books at her, the Dingoes were to play tonight at the Bronze which meant guaranteed good music and she even got some free pizza slices by flirting with the guy that was at the counter. Also she got a dozen tank tops at a discount so awesome.

Now that she had money to spend she went on a little shopping spree, nothing fancy, just some practical things to fill her brand new closet. Post threw around words like 'budgeting' and 'prioritizing' but she wasn't going to get crazy anyway. She had been poor her whole life, not that now she was rolling in dough, and wasn't going to spend it all on stupid shit. Besides, Post already promised her a compound bow anyway. The woman was earning some serious brownie points, at this rate she might even have to give her a cool nickname.

There were not many people around the mall she had chosen for her quest in buying new clothes but that would soon change when the local schools would let out. She rather enjoyed the peace and quiet as well as the fact she could _buy_ shit if she wanted. In a flight of whimsy she actually went to the ice cream parlor and ordered the most lavish thing she could think of. Fortunately her slayer body would help her in getting rid of the consequences caramel sauce, chocolate sauce and all that extra shit, not to mention the ice cream itself, might have on her figure.

The ice cream brought back some old memories, mostly of her mother. She could count on one hand the times they went together somewhere nice but every time they would stop for the frozen treat. It was nice.

Things have been 'going nice' for a while now. She could not help but dread when the other shoe would drop. It would be soon, she just knew it.

The sudden influx of people around, mostly teens and women with children, meant that school was over for the day. Faith finished the last of her ice cream quickly and absently wiped her fingers on the napkin and then her pants. She was mostly in a good mood so she decided she might as well head to the Scooby Cave and touch base with the gang.

Faith got used to the California sun pretty quick even though it was a much different fare than Boston. Still, it made the journey to Buffy's high school quite enjoyable and she wasn't even tempted to try and hitch a ride.

Just outside of the grounds belonging to Sunnydale High she spotted Xander wandering about without a clear destination in mind. It was weird seeing him without Willow or Cordelia around. She decided to approach him and maybe head to the Library together.

“Hey, Xand. What's new?” Faith grinned. That grin fell almost immediately when the boy turned his gaze at her. She frowned instead “What's wrong?”

/

“Surely you jest” Post eyed her charge, quite disturbed by the news she just got.

“No” Faith said darkly.

“Angelus. Alive.”

“That what Xander said” the girl confirmed in the same tone as before. She was feeling downright betrayed. She was the last to know. Ok, she knew she was new to the Scoobie gang, and wasn't all that friendly with them either, but B… She really thought her and B got along great, so this stung, it stung a lot. “They had this big intervention thing with Buffy. My invite, our, whatever, musta been lost in the mail” Faith continued bitterly.

“Angelus. Alive.”

“You broken lady? That what I just said” the slayer snapped.

Post blinked and stood even straighter “Yes, apologies. It is rather shocking news. You see, Angelus is one of the most prolific vampires, more so that he is rather young and already has garnered a reputation that is most deserved.”

“Yeah, but then he got a soul and went goody-two-shoes” Faith frowned.

“Yes. A fitting punishment but staking him would be far more efficient” Gwen sniffed in disapproval.

The slayer snorted “Yeah, don't let B hear ya though. Might take offence you want to kill her boyfriend.”

Post's face went stony “Yes. That is definitely something mister Giles had forgotten to mention in his files.”

“You gonna tell on him?”

“Him leaving it out of the file is… understandable, after all Angelus was dead. Him coming back is a different situation all together”

“Is that a 'we'll see'?” Faith arched an eyebrow.

“We'll see” Post confirmed.

“Gotta say I'm surprised” the brunette slayer eyed her watcher, “Got you pegged as a stickler to the rules.”

“Well, seems we are fortunate that there are few of those”

“Really, thought there would be a ton”

“Most matters are left to the discretion of the watchers themselves”

Faith hummed “Well, I guess better you than a group of self-important dudes who never seen a vamp in person.”

“That is not an exactly accurate description but I concur on your point” Post nodded. Then she cocked her head to the side and continued “I also am flattered.”

“By what?”

“Never mind”

The sound of the doorbell interrupted any further conversation. Both women looked at each other with something like bitter resignation. Faith was the one to stand up and approach the door.

“This better be G-man here to brief us”

“I quite agree”

* * *

“Soooo are you going to say something?”

“Nope”

Buffy unceremoniously staked the vamp that came at her and huffed “Really? Going passive-aggressive? Even the scoobies had something to say.”

“Whatever” the younger slayer shrugged.

“No! Not whatever!”

Faith sighed, hitting her target extra hard with her roundhouse kick, “I dunno what you want B. The 'I am not angry I am disappointed' trope? Cause I am. I thought we had something going, B.”

“I'm sorry, ok? But it's… it's _Angel_ , you know?” Buffy sighed and made to run her hand in her hair but changed her mind when she noticed some vampire dust on it. Instead she made a face and tried to shake it off.

Faith grunted in effort as she rained punches on her foe “Yeah, _Angel_. Star-crossed lovers. To stake or not to stake, that is the question.”

“Poetic” the blonde rolled her eyes, “I would've told you eventually, the scoobies too. I needed answers first though. And figure things out. The last thing I needed was for you and Xander to lead the mob of torch-baring villagers.”

“Whatever”

This time Buffy didn't challenge the dismissal and merely huffed. She had done the explaining thing, even the apologizing thing, and now she was done. Her friends will have come around.

Faith continued to pound the poor vampire that was already so thoroughly defeated he was near tears and squirming on the ground. It was a great outlet for her anger.

When the brunette slayer finally deigned to use the stake she got a frankly relieved sigh from the vamp who promptly dissolved into ash. Faith sneered at the now empty space and got up. “So, how _did_ vamp boy come back from hell?”

“We don't know”

“Marvelous”

Buffy didn't appreciate that in the least “Just what is your problem, Faith! I get why the gang is pissed but you haven't even met Angel, let alone Angelus.”

“What is my problem? What is my problem!” the brunette snarled, “Maybe the fact that Angel is a ticking bomb. Maybe the fact that you chose a vamp over your friends. Maybe the fact you keep defending him. Maybe the fact the fact you are not sorry in the least about keeping him hidden despite all he'd done.”

“I _killed_ him Faith, sent him to _hell_ ” Buffy damn near screamed, her eyes glistening suspiciously.

“So you like _owe_ him?” the younger slayer shook her head, “You do know what he did to…”

“Angelus did that, not Angel!”

“Riight. Remind me what the relation between those two is again?”

“You are impossible” the blonde grit out.

“Why don't you patrol with your vamp then” Faith crossed her arms.

“Fine!”

“Fine!”

Just then both girls straightened up as their slayers senses started tingling. For a moment they forgot their fight and turned so they stood back to back and their eyes scanned the seemingly deserted cemetery. The vampires didn't take long to show up – they had no real plan but had evidently decided that quantity over quality is the key to victory and went to overwhelm the slayers.

Neither Faith nor Buffy even looked at each other and went to systematically thin out the incoming foes in a coordinated manner. Puns and one-liners were for lone vamps, this fight was silent aside the snarling of the vampires and their shouts of mutual encouragement.

The slayers weren't overly impressed. There was no true fighter among the horde, just a lot of fast punches and even more grappling. Or well, attempted grappling. Like they would even have a chance at the coveted slayer blood, insulting really.

Given the supernatural speed of everyone involved the fight progressed rather quickly. Despite their now obvious disadvantage the vampires didn't relent in their attack until they were decimated.

Two vampires broke off of the now non-existing horde and went to flee. Both Buffy and Faith twirled their stakes in their hands and threw them with slayer might. Two piles of dust were testament to their aim.

They went to retrieve their stakes, taking stock of their injuries. Nothing serious of course, some bruises and scrapes, but Buffy was also sporting a fetching cut along her cheek from who knows what while Faith got thrown rather had into one tombstone so her back was really sore.

Still, both were flushed from the fight and, well at least Faith, would say it wasn't just from the exertion either. She really lived nights like these – a good fight to make the blood pumping. Might be why the words _'_ _See. Now if you were patrolling with Romeo there might be accidents of the releasing the vamp-that-wants-to-end-the-world variety_ _'_ were so ready on her lips. She caught herself at the very last moment. Instead she nodded in what she though was curt manner “Good fight.”

“Yeah” Buffy agreed with a slight hesitation, obviously expecting the revisiting of their previous topic.

There was a moment of silence, both girls really not eager to get into an argument again. Finally Faith made a show at looking around the cemetery “I think we got pretty much all of the resident vampire population. I'll head home.”

“No Bronze today?” the blonde slayer asked mildly.

“Nah” Faith shrugged – she had thought about it but wasn't actually in the mood for people.

Buffy gave her a tentatively teasing smile “What, after this big fight there will be no dancing and men? Just going home?”

“Going home and masturbate” the brunette grinned, no way she would get out-teased by the Californian. It worked excellently and Buffy only had an eye-roll in response.

Both girls left the cemetery at a sedate pace and then split off with a casual wave. Faith's mouth twitched in displeasure when she noticed that Buffy wasn't going in the direction of her home but somewhere else. Whatever, she would let this Angel matter lie but she would be ready to stake him if the time came. When the time came.

No way was she going to let some hairgel-led up dude kill her new… ok, friends. There will be no repeat of Diana's death, this time she would be vigilant and ready. She was _just_ beginning to feel like she had a place here and she won't let nobody take it from her.

Her newfound resolve brightened up her mood considerably. Hell, she even started humming some happy tune she heard on the radio. Everything would be alright, _she would make it so_.

* * *

“Cartoons?” miss Post said with a peculiar mix of distaste and amusement.

Faith shoved a handful of dry chocolate cereal into her mouth and shrugged “Batman.”

The Brit cocked her head to the side, eyeing the tv “I hope you're not getting tips on fighting evil in the night from a man who dresses up in a cape and his side-kick like a Christmas tree.”

After some mild choking subsided Faith wiped her mouth with her sleeve and laughed freely “Damn I just pictured Xander in tights and everything. No, wait, Oz would do better in that. Robin matches his body type.”

Post eyed the tv again and then gave an non-committal hum. Which Faith interpreted as that she totally agreed but was too adult and British to admit it out-loud.

Faith eyes twinkled and her mouth broke into a huge grin, sure sign she was about to say something that will amuse herself. Sure enough… “You and Giles can be Alfred” Faith suggested impishly, “Finally a good nickname for ya!”

“No” the response was dry as a hell plane.

“Freddie!” the Slayer continued to amuse herself.

Post sighed, choosing not to react further. Instead she said “No wonder you and Diana got along well.”

Faith suddenly turned serious “What do you mean?”

“Nothing really” the watcher shrugged and sat down, “Merely that you have a similar sense of humor. Well, Diana's was quite bit more refined but you've got time.”

The brunette fell silent, her usual swagger peeling away from her. Then in an uncharacteristically small voice she asked “D? Really?”

“Hm” Post nodded, a small nostalgic smile appearing on her lips, “A prankster in her youth as well. Some of it persisted. Let's just say some of our fellow watchers were glad she was assigned in the field.”

“Never did anything like that with me” Faith piped up.

“She did want to do well by you” Post snapped out of her remembrance, “I guess she thought that laxatives and coloring your underwear wasn't the way to go.”

The girl snorted in surprised laughter “Yeah, good call. Though if she targeted other people, she would've gotten _a lot_ of points.” Then she quieted but continued fondly “Didn't know D could be so funny. She did mellow over time though.”

“Not usually so funny for the victims but those did usually have it coming.” Faith could swear the Brit _smirked_ at that, and not the kind sort of smirk. Post then eyed the girl “If you had more time together she would have probably softened further. And you as well.”

Faith nodded. Then she cocked her head to the side and eyed her new watcher “Did she soften you?”

Gwendolyn blinked at the unexpected insight. Then she admitted, while not reluctantly per se, but definitely with some discomfort “She did.”

After a brief shared look both women turned their eyes back to the tv where Harley Quinn was wielding a massive hammer, swinging it around with a giggle.

They ended up sitting through the entire episode. In the silence filled only by the cartoon series Faith cast a few surreptitious glances at the watcher – she _really_ wanted to know about her and D but no way in hell she would just _ask_. From all the little comments she gathered that the two watchers met sometime through university and then continued in the Watcher Council together. Still, there was something she was missing. She was sure of it. It definitely bore investigating.

The ending theme played and Faith stood up, brushing off the crumbs the cereal left behind “Well, justice prevailed in Gotham today and I'm off to nap so that Sunnydale might get it too.”

“It's seven in the morning”

“Haven't been to bed yet. Late night slaying”

“It surely would have been nice if I were told of that beforehand”

“Wrote it on a post-it. It's on the fridge”

“Lovely. And your lessons today?”

“Pass. It's Sunday, God's day and all that”

“Suddenly catholic?” Post arched an eyebrow.

Faith smirked “Lady, my name's Faith, I'm from Boston and I have multiple crosses on me at all times.”

“That's because of vampires” the watcher dead-panned.

“Says you” Faith grinned.

“Stop smiling or I'm going to force you go to church”

The brunette chuckled “Let's not be hasty. But come on lady, it's the weekend. And I got like nine vamps yesterday alone. I deserve some R&R.”

“You do, but you are not flying solo anymore,” Post said with a mild creasing between her eyes, “If I am to be your handler, your partner, your _watcher_ , then I need to be kept appraised. Even if it is only about you taking a break.”

Faith's smile soured and she rolled her eyes “Geez, you need to chill out. It's not like the world is ending because of that.”

“In our line of work, it actually might” the Brit pointed out in dry humor.

“Whatever”

Post sighed softly “I am merely asking for some consideration.”

“Post-it. On the fridge” Faith repeated her previous words and for good measure she waved her hand in the kitchen's direction.

“And I thank you for it” Post nodded.

Before the woman could continue, Faith shot her an insincerely happy smile and declared “Great! So I'm off to nap. See ya around noon. Bye!”

The watcher let her go without comment. Once the sound of a door slamming shut was hear from upstairs Post sighed “Teenagers.” Then she eyed the still open box of chocolate cereal that Faith had been eating from. She drummed her fingers on the table and finally she snatched the abandoned box, taking a handful of cereal for herself.

Much better than Giles' secret stash of scotch.

She was more partial to gin anyway. She wondered how Diana coped. She would wager on stress-baking. She was a wonderful baker. God, what would Gwen give for one of her chocolate cakes right now.

* * *

“Sooo…. how's it going?” Willow asked timidly after she got _really_ uncomfortable with the silence.

Faith rolled her eyes – she and Willow were the first to arrive at the Bronze and were stuck together waiting for the rest of the gang. Normally she would just go to the bar, charm herself a beer and ditch Red until B arrived. But Gwen Post told her to make an effort. Some bullshit about peer interaction.

“So, this witch thing. How does it work?”

Willow lip up and launched into a long, enthusiastic and detailed explanation. That suited Faith just fine – the monologue allowed to tune it out without making the situation anymore awkward. Not that she really felt that way about the silence, but it was crystal clear that the red-head thought so and hoped that conversation would fix it. After the conversation about Angel, Faith really doubted that.

She eyed the talking redhead and Faith's thoughts wandered to Buffy. Just how did a cheerleader-type cute blonde got involved with these weirdoes. Sure, it made sense slayer-wise (a witch, a werewolf and a… professional punching bag?), bur _really_?

Willow continued to drone on, now perfectly aware she was merely filling the silence but completely okay with it. Faith contemplated the frumpy sweater and innocent air the red-head had about her.

Really, how come Buffy's extras were still alive.

Faith herself didn't really associate with anybody after she became a Slayer. She never had loads of friends but there were one or two dudes from her old neighborhood in Boston she would hate if the vamps got them because of her.

Like Diana.

“Did I say something wrong?” Willow's voice interrupted Faith's thoughts.

The brunette eyed the worried face before her and smoothed the deep frown she only now became aware of. “No, just a stray thought. You were talking about chamomile or something.”

“Lavender. Are you ok?” the witch asked genuinely.

“Five by five”

“Ok” Willow clearly had doubts but accepted it readily.

Faith chuckled internally at that – it was clear they were on the dame page regarding their relationship. No wonder though, if it wasn't for the night creeps, their social circles would have never overlapped.

“Xander! My friend that is Xander!” the red-head practically melted with relief.

The boy in question blinked at the babbling Willow, his eyes briefly flashing to Faith, then her cleavage, then back at Willow where he awkwardly grinned “That's me! The friendly Xander.” Then he sat down and asked “Where is Oz?”

“With the band, practicing their new song. No girls allowed” the red-head finally seemed at ease but her nerves seemed to spike again “Where is Cordelia?”

“Doing something with clothes. Or was it make-up? With her friends. And thankfully without me”

“Ah” Willow calmed again.

Faith observed how the two childhood friends talked, for once not usurping the conversation. Nonetheless she was drawn into the conversation by Xander at some point which was relatively painless. In the meantime the Bronze started to fill up, smoothly transitioning from bar into club.

“You've got to be kidding me!” Xander suddenly exclaimed in a hard voice, gritting his teeth.

Both the girls with him turned their head in the direction he was facing to answer what had garnered such a strong reaction. Willow let out a small 'oh' while Faith frowned deeply – she had felt a vampire in the vicinity a little while ago and had been scanning the crowd. Now the answer walked right up to her.

Buffy gave the assembled scoobies plus Faith a small smile and gestured to the tall handsome _vampire_ she was with “Hi guys. Faith, I wanted you to meet Angel since you're the only one that doesn't know him.”

“Oh we know him alright” Xander exploded, glaring viciously at the man, “Hi Angel, tortured anyone recently?”

Willow laid one of hands onto Xander's in an effort to calm him down but didn't say anything and took great care of not looking at Angel.

Buffy opened her mouth, no doubt to defend Angel or something of the sort, and Faith wasn't really in the mood for it so she preempted the reply by speaking up “Hi.”

The black-clad Angel blinked in surprise but nodded “Hi.”

“Isn't it swell” Xander sneered, “Now we should all sing kumbaya and roast marshmallow in our little circle of friends.”

“Didn't come here to argue Xander” Buffy sighed, trying hard to control her voice.

“Does he have info about some big evil around?” Willow asked, taking a guess at the purpose of his presence.

“Beside him you mean”

Angel didn't react, merely shifted his weight to the other foot, letting Buffy speak for him. Suddenly Faith got it, why would Buffy stir the waters again even if her vampire (hopefully)ex-beau was a clear point of friction with everybody. “You brought him here so I would recognize him and not stake him if I run into him on solo patrol” Faith challenged.

“That would be _such_ a shame” Xander said sweetly.

“I think that is my cue to go” Angel said mildly, truly speaking for the first time, lending credence to Faith's theory.

“Alright” Buffy nodded, shooting an accusing glare at Xander, then turning back to the vampire with a small smile “See you later.”

Willow silenced Xander before he could deliver another barb and piped up an uncertain “Bye.”

Faith just nodded at the man and watched him leave. Then she turned to her fellow slayer “Really B? What are you playing at?”

“Are you dating him again?” Willow blurted out, ignoring the brunette's question. Her babbling was full on “Cause you know, you said you wouldn't and you can't like _be_ with him and are you like _really_ sure he's better now, because he was bad, like _bad_ bad and…”

“Willow, breathe” Buffy dared to smile, “Your spell worked, he's souled and not evil.”

“Good, good”

“Are you dating him?” Faith echoed the previous question.

“Wouldn't want him to have a _relapse_ ” Xander pursed his lips.

“Not dating” Buffy said less resolutely than the scoobies would like, “I'm just helping him to get better.”

“He looks okay to me” Faith commented.

The blonde shot her an irritated glare laced with mild betrayal. Faith shrugged, she had made no promises and she was downright civil – if B didn't like it that was her problem.

Unsurprisingly it was Willow who tried to smooth things out “It's great he's doing better after his stay in hell an all, but I'm not really sure bringing him back to the fold is really the way to go.” Her voice trailed out uncertainly and she wrung her hands “I mean, great that he's good now but…”

“…he could be good somewhere else” Faith chuckled and finished the sentence the red-head had trouble finishing.

“No!” Willow countered, then wrong her hands some more, “I mean yes, but not really. I…”

“I get it” Buffy interrupted in an annoyed tone but didn't continue. It looked that Xander would but that was silenced by Willow's surprisingly hard glare.

Truce again it was.

“Sooo…. how's it going?” Faith said in the ensuing silence, winking at Willow as she repeated her previous awkward ice-breaking.

The red-head in question rolled her eyes but appeared grateful.

Faith mentally patted herself on the back – she had this peer interaction thing down pat, Gwen didn't know what she was talking about.

* * *

Buffy's actions turned to be prophetic as Faith encountered Angel when she went on solo patrol not even two days later. Apparently the man had gone shopping. He looked surprisingly mundane carrying the brown paper bags, one would never guess what those were filled with.

“Blood?” Faith semi-asked after nodding at him in greeting, the stake she unsheathed when she sensed a vampire nearby, while not hidden again, was decidedly lowered.

“Pig's blood. From the butchers'” Angel confirmed neutrally and nodded in greeting as well.

“Thought B was getting that for ya”

“I am well enough to do so on my own”

“Ah”

Well, if her conversation with Willow was awkward, she really didn't know how to classify this one. Also, her whole body seemed to itch, screaming at her _'it's a vampire! put him down now!'_. She really didn't know how Buffy managed.

For his turn he had to have some troubles as well – Diana told her that slayers had what would vampires qualify as exquisite blood, powerful and delicious, and it had the corresponding smell. That was why the younger vampires attacked her without thinking, crazed by the smell they just couldn't resist.

Once again, for the nth time Faith wondered how those two, Buffy and Angel, ever made it work. Talk about star-crossed lovers.

That thought soured her whole mood – it implied approval and _rooting_ for the pair. Which she did not. At all. Buffy was great, a fellow-slayer and the first person Faith considered her peer. She deserved better. Far better that this monster wearing a pretty face.

Angel seemed to sense the brunette's disgust with him and actually nodded as in approval. As his parting word he said “Good luck out there.”

“Thanks” Faith shrugged with forced nonchalance but continued to eye him in contemplation.

The man hesitated, clearly thinking the look was strange “What?”

“I just don't get it. You and B” Faith shrugged again, this time genuinely. Then she added hastily “Not that I want to, please don't explain and don't share any details.”

The addendum made Angel reconsider his words and finally he shrugged again “It does not make sense, that is true.” Fortunately he left out tropes of the like _'such is love'_ or similar.

Faith nodded “I would get it if it was some goth girl fascinated by the nature of evil and such, ya know, one of the civilians. But B? With all her talk about being _normal_? Not that I get that either, I love being a slayer.”

“You are definitely more typical for a slayer than Buffy. More in touch with your instincts too” Angel hummed.

The slayer arched an eyebrow both in question and surprise “Thanks.”

“Buffy is more in touch with her humanity” Angel mused, making clear he didn't think his former lover to be the inferior slayer, “Allows her to consider unusual solutions for the supernatural.”

“I heard the bazooka story. Pretty badass” the girl smirked.

“Yes” was agreed fondly.

“Guess _'normal'_ with B is relative” Faith said more for herself than anything – a cheerleader with a bazooka was decidedly not normal and more suited for the cartoons she liked to watch in the morning.

Angel nodded pensively “True. Never met anyone like in all my time.”

That somehow irked Faith but she refrained from responding. Instead she made a motion with her stake in the direction of the closest graveyard “I'm kinda on a schedule, so… bye, I guess.”

“Of course. Good hunting”

“Yeah”

The two night creatures went their separate way, Faith never really turning his back on the man but making it look pretty natural. If Angel noticed he didn't say as he walked towards his mansion without glancing back.

Once he was out of sight, and out of her _senses_ , Faith sighed in mild relief. Her thoughts logically turned to Buffy. She really hoped her fellow slayer got the vamp, admittedly a tall dark and handsome one, out of her system completely. It was just a mess waiting to happen and Buffy deserved more.

She could see what drew Buffy to Angel, beside his appearance, it was the fact that finally she had found an equal. Someone who could share the 'burden' of slaying. Someone who could keep up. Well, now Faith was here and she was definitely a better hunting partner. They were the Chosen Two.

No need for Angel now. Buffy will realize that soon enough. After all, what good was he if you couldn't even fuck him?

* * *

“Mrs S, this is just **_fantastic_**!” Faith practically beamed, showing off her dimples as her smile grew into an impossible width, “This is like the best pasta I ever had!”

Joyce beamed as well, happy at the praise and obvious gusto the brunette slayer had for her cooking “Have some more then. There is enough for your seconds, don't worry.”

“It's like thirds” Buffy mumbled teasingly but smiled almost fondly at the other girl. Her enthusiasm for simple pasta was infectious.

Faith's smile widened even further. Buffy was starting to suspect a spell. “It's amazing!”

“Is your new guardian starving you?” Joyce chuckled but her eyes sharpened, waiting to gauge Faith's reply.

“Nah” the Bostonian said guilelessly and hastily swallowed another mouthful, “But she can't do _this_. Her meals are like super simple and _healthy_. Says to balance out all the pizza and pancakes I get after slaying. But I _know_ she's snacking. One day I will catch her with the hand down the cookie jar, hopefully literally, and then I will remind her every time she turns up her nose on soda and stuff.”

Both Summers women laughed at that. Joyce took the intro to subtly probe about Miss Post, something Faith got only half way in, she was kinda disappointed at herself for that, but it looked that Mrs Summers was just really curious and that she also had taken a shine to her. That warmed Faith right up 'cause she was such a _mom_. D and miss Post were her Watchers and guardians, but neither presumed to be a mother. Joyce did it almost effortlessly and she wasn't her own kid either.

“So” Buffy started when an appropriate pause in the conversation presented itself. Faith noted the tinge of jealousy and smirked – if Joyce was her mom, she would be keeping her close too.

“More cheese?” Joyce asked, sounding amused.

The blonde quickly shook her head “I had enough, any more and the vamps are gonna call me cake slayer or some other name for fat people.”

“You are not even _approaching_ plump” Joyce rolled her eyes, clearly well used to this avenue of conversation.

“Yeah, B” Faith smirked, making a point of raking her eyes down Buffy's figure, “Very fit, very sexy. Have some cheese.”

Buffy mock gasped “You just want to fatten me up so that you become the hotter slayer!”

“I already am the hotter slayer. But don't despair, you're a close second!”

“There are only two of us” the blonde made a show of glaring at the other girl.

“Huh, well that makes you the least hot slayer then” Faith cocked her head to the side and grinned.

Buffy gasped again, even more dramatically this time, and turned to her mother “Say it ain't true!”

“You are hot Buffy” Joyce assured in a fair imitation of a high-school jock, laughing at the face her daughter pulled.

“You saying it like that is weird” Buffy shivered.

“You are my pretty, pretty girl”

Faith snorted “Now's sounding like a serial killer.”

“Yeah. I think a vamp said that to me like last week” Buffy mused. When Joyce's face fell into deep concern she continued quickly, “I staked him so yay! That's one win for the good guys.”

“Don't worry Mrs S, Buffy's a great fighter. Of course not as great as me… but what can you do” Faith winked at the blonde who promptly pouted and protested. Faith then turned back to the woman and smiled genuinely “And I got her back.”

Joyce's 'thank you' was almost painfully sincere. Buffy rolled her eyes, saying “I can take care of myself just fine, thanks” but it was clear the love in her mother's voice got to her too. Now it was Faith's turn to be jealous.

To change the mood she said “You can B, at least when you're yourself. Don't think Xander didn't tell me about that Halloween princess thing.”

“This Halloween?” Joyce asked in a strange voice and appeared to blush. Which was weird.

“A year back. And shut up Faith”

“Oh. What happened?” Joyce asked curiously but almost immediately frowned, “Wait, do I want to hear it?”

Faith grinned “Apparently a dude from a costume shop made it so that everybody who wore his costumes would turn into what they were disguising themselves as. B chose some princess outfit, big pink dress and all, and then acted like a spoiled noblewoman. Man, what wouldn't I give to see that, musta been hilarious.”

“It wasn't” Buffy huffed.

“So she was like a slayer no more and fainted in shock like those delicate ladies from fairytales. Apparently she saw a vamp and shouted 'it's a demon! it's a demon!' in a real high pitched voice. Precious.”

Joyce was more worried than amused but chuckled nonetheless “That reminds me of a younger Buffy. A real princess that one.”

“Was not!” the blonde was quick to protest.

“I can totally see that” Faith nodded eagerly. Of course she did – Buffy could give Cordelia a run for her money sometimes.

“Slander!” Buffy declared and shot a pleading look at her mother.

In vain as Mrs. Summers smirked and launched into recounting some of the highlights of valley girl Buffy.

While Faith couldn't stop laughing the older slayer played with her fork with an enormously betrayed pout and mumbled something about 'there better be dessert after this'.

It was adorable.

Joyce and Faith shared a conspiratory look. The mother grinned and stood up “There is some ice-cream. Because we are definitely continuing. I finally get some idea about your… late-night part-time job.”

“I don't want you to worry” Buffy replied softly.

“I will worry no matter what” Joyce sighed, “For both of you now. But the fact you go together now makes me feel better. And Faith makes … slaying… sound easy. I want to believe it is easy. I really want to hear that it is easy.”

The blonde Summers squirmed in her seat so Faith took it up to herself to reply, her bravado well practiced “Easy. Definitely easier than being a cop or somethin. Doing more good too.”

“Regular vamps are easy” Buffy finally managed.

“And the irregular ones?” Joyce followed up with the logical question.

“That is what Post and Giles are for” the brunette slayer was quick to answer.

Joyce opened the carton of ice-cream and took a big spoon to it before even sitting down. This time it was Buffy and Faith to share a look.

“So!” Buffy declared loudly, “Post, huh? She looks like one tough lady.”

“Yeah, but she's alright” the Bstonian caught up quick, “Really anal about things sometimes though.”

“Faith” Joyce admonished the language.

“Uncouth” Faith said in a butchered snotty accent, “I know.”

Mrs Summers snorted and passed the ice-cream. Faith got a big grateful smile from Buffy in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angel and some more settling into Sunnydale. After all, we have to get rid of Angel before any Fuffy can begin. You'll have to be a little patient :-)  
> PS: Joyce is awesome. Loved her. Her death was a major turn (and blow) for the show.


	3. The Partner

“Hungry and…”

“Horny” Faith helped out with a huge smirk, clearly enjoying herself.

Post's expression was completely neutral yet clearly uncomfortable “I… see. Well, Diana certainly failed to mention that. In either her letters or the Diary.” A beat later, after thinking it over the woman hummed “Well, she mentioned you appetite is augmented.”

“Both of them” Faith's smirk managed to get even bigger.

“I see”

“You certainly _see_ a lot” the brunette was clearly enjoying herself.

“Well. I am a watcher”

“Good one, Post!”

The woman in question was saved from having to continue with the conversation by a small group of three vampires that were making a beeline to them with a deranged look on their faces. Probably hungry.

Post let her charge take care of them, her own weapon ready but ultimately unnecessary. Faith contrary to her usual MO dispatched quickly the trio of vampires, though mostly just because she really wanted to return to the topic and wouldn't let it be forgotten.

When all was over, a staggering record of a handful of seconds, Post gave her slayer her highest compliment “Efficient. Well done.”

Faith replied with a pleased smile but her previous smirk returned almost immediately.

Post sighed minutely, already knowing the brunette well enough to know what would come. Either inevitability or simple curiosity made the woman ask “What about miss Summers? Does she find herself in a similar situation?”

Faith regarded the watcher in surprise, not really expecting her to continue the discussion without her bugging her. She nodded with a chuckle “Yep. Denies it though. Well, in front of her friends she does, but did make an off-hand comment about it when we were alone a time or two. Plus it is plain to see.”

“I see”

The slayer laughed this time “So you do.”

Post hummed and cocked her head to the side “I did notice excitement, pupil dilation and flushed skin, restlessness, but had no idea it is actually _excitement_. Curious.”

“As a reward for fighting evil not bad” Faith smirked, “Fantastic orgasms too, much better than before.”

“There is much we still don't know about the Calling” was what Post finally settled for in reply.

“No watcher has ever done a comprehensive study of slayer mating habits?”

“I see you enjoy the discovery channel”

“Somebody should convert your oh-so-readable demonology books into a documentary series. Might get something out of them this way. Cause let me tell ya, parchment? Not the height of fashion these days”

“Parchment, being animal in origin, is capable of being imbued with a spell,” Post lectured, “This can be used as a security precaution – both against an ill-intentioned reader or a spell that is hard to contain. If only paper was used in some of the more extreme cases, the words would leave the book and engrave themselves into the skin of the reader. If the person in question didn't bleed out on the spot it would be affected by a particularly foul curse and die in a day or two.”

Faith whistled “That's nasty.” After a beat the girl cocked her head to the side “Do we have that book at home?”

“No”

“Giles?”

“I surely hope not. The whole tome is decidedly… unpleasant” Post frowned.

“Would be interesting to see” Faith shrugged, “Some weird scribbles that can be so dangerous. One hell of a trick.”

“Isn't that what a slayer is as well?” the watcher mused, “Just a tasty little girl… until she isn't and the demons lay dead at her feet.”

“I like the sound of that” Faith grinned proudly. Then brightened and a decidedly wicked smirk formed on her lips “And wow, I am flattered that you think I am tasty!”

“To a vampire” Post clarified with an exasperated roll of her eyes.

Faith ignored that completely and continued chipperly “I mean I know I'm hot, but you saying that really means _so_ much to me, ya know, you being a stick in the mud most of the time. Really flattered Post.”

“Droll”

“You aren't bad yourself but I think we wouldn't work out. Not that you're _old_ but I am more into… hey, how old are ya anyway?” the brunette hummed pensively, her smirk still prominent.

“Asks the jailbait”

Faith's eyes widened in delight “Ohh you got _jokes_! Love it. You might have a chance after all!”

“I shall try to contain my excitement” Post said in a tone dryer than sahara.

The Bostonian laughed freely, dimples showing fully. Then she took an exaggerated look around the deserted cemetery “What about we go home now, I'm hungry” cue another smirk, this time coupled with a wink.

Post arched an exasperated eyebrow at her charge but looked at the watch she had on her wrist and hummed “Not a bad idea, I am a little bit peckish as well.”

“Should I worry, me being tasty and all”

“Now you are just being facetious”

“Always” Faith smirked proudly.

Post just shook her head and started walking in the direction of their Sunnydale residence. The watcher collapsed her slim staff into a short baton and stashed it into her coat. Faith skipped cheerfully beside her, eyeing the stern woman. Finally she grinned “Ya know, I will find out how old you are.”

“Smashing”

“Just sayin'. Might as well tell me”

“A lady never reveals her age”

“You must now by now I will take it as a challenge”

“Aren't there more interesting things to investigate?” Post arched an eyebrow.

Faith frowned “You don't think I can do it.”

“My records are in England and they have been 'appropriated' by the Watchers' Council” Post shrugged, “Naturally, we have not gone digital.”

“Naturally” the brunette said in a snotty accent that might resemble the british one from a distance. A long one.

“Quite” Post said, her own accent crispier than usual. “Your energy would be better suited for your slayer mission.”

“Maaaybe” Faith cocked her head to the side, “But I figured I could just annoy you until you tell me.”

The watcher didn't reply, she merely sighed and continued walking.

Faith smiled – new mission! Annoying people was her forte and favorite hobby. There was always plan B though. This called for some more snooping, more thorough than her first pass at _Miss Post_. The woman didn't have too much in the ways of personal stuff, but some things had to have dates on it, or some events that could be cross-referenced.

Shelock Lehane is on the move! Or Faith Holmes? Yeah, that was better.

* * *

“Wow, talk about depressing” Faith announced loudly as she approached Buffy whom she noticed on her way from one cemetery to another – just for reference, Sunnydale had twelve in total.

The blonde slayer looked up and around, snorting in amusement “Yeah.”

“Really, is there a bigger cliché than sitting on a swing in the dead of the night in the middle of a deserted kids playground” Faith shook her head in a dramatic fashion.

“It could be raining” Buffy quipped.

The brunette laughed and sat down on the second swing “True. Your moping is this profound, huh? That it warrants raining in _Sunny_ Dale?”

“Did Post get you a Word a Day calendar?” Buffy snorted in amusement.

Faith winked “Red talked my ear out about your SATs, maybe I try to class it up a bit. So, what got ya in the dumps?”

“Broke up with Angel” the blonde said without any preamble.

“Oh” Faith managed before falling silent. Buffy said nothing, waiting for her fellow slayer to digest the news. Then Faith frowned “Wait, I thought you two weren't dating. You promised…”

“Stop right there” Buffy put a hand up, “We weren't. But there was a… something. You know?”

“I guess?” Faith shrugged hesitantly.

“So I ended that”

“Hence the sitting depressingly on a swing?”

“Really? _Hence_? You're freaking me out” Buffy chuckled.

“Good, because if you want some comforting words, I would recommend Red” Faith said with her usual assurance but squirmed uncomfortably in her seat, “And I totally heard Xander do some 'girl talk' too.”

Buffy sighed and started swinging on her swing “Cordelia broke up with Xander. And Oz kinda broke up with Willow. Or well, things are in limbo.”

“Wow, back up baby! They did what?” Faith exclaimed loudly, “What the hell is happening in ScoobyLand? It's not even been a week I talked with you lot!”

“Four days” the blonde nodded with a snicker.

“Oh, you were counting the days, that's sweet!”

“I just don't have the attention span and memory of a jelly bean”

“Yeah me neither, which means I'm not gonna forget the three break-ups. Dish, B. What happened?”

Buffy sighed and relayed what happened after Spike blew into town. The whole kidnapping thing, de-lusting thing and kissing-thing resulting in the break-up-thing. No need to say that Faith was speechless for a good while afterwards. Buffy waited patiently, swinging idly.

Finally Faith settle on what she wanted to say the most “So, you had Spike, William the fucking Bloody, come here and kidnap your friends _and you didn_ _'t call me_?”

“It happened kinda fast…”

“That's a bullshit line form cop movies”

“It did” Buffy exclaimed in her defense, “And Angel was already on it.”

“And how did that work out?” Faith sneered, “Cause Spike is still happily not-living out there. With the two of us we could've gotten a drop on him and finally ash his ass!”

“I was more worried about Xander and Willow” the blonde said bitingly, “We needed him alive to find them.”

“You know what? I don't care” the younger slayer sneered, “You want not one, but _two_ vamps that competed for title of Big Bad around Sunnydale that's up to you. It's your city anyway.” Then Faith smiled almost cruelly “Just ya know, if I had a mom like Joyce, I sure wouldn't let her be exposed to Angelus and Spike.”

“Too far, Faith!” Buffy growled and stood up from her swing.

“I don't think so actually” the brunette shook her head with uncharacteristic seriousness, “You think that eeeeeverything is going to work itself out – you died but came back, vamps tried to take over the world but you blew them up, even Angel went to hell but returned well enough. This luck ain't gonna last forever, B. Sometimes you lose. Sometimes people die. And you are seriously tempting fate.”

Buffy's previous fury drained from her despite her trying to hold to it. Finally she sighed tiredly “You know how it goes – you just do what seems best at the time and hope. I did just that.”

“I get it” Faith nodded. She really did – no matter what watchers tried or envisioned, slayers just flew by the seat of their pants most of the time. Sure books were good and all but it usually boiled down to some improv in the field. You do what first comes to mind and hope slayer senses or luck will pull you through.

The blonde sat back down on the swing and started swaying it slightly, falling silent. Surprisingly enough it wasn't sullen silence or some other passive-aggressive thing. Faith didn't let Buffy see it but she smiled slightly – she was still pissy about stuff but they did seem to have come to an understanding. When first Diana told her about the Sunnydale slayer Faith had been both in awe at what she had accomplished and more than a bit jealous. But B was just as flawed as she was. And right now she admitted it, in a roundabout way sure, but admitted it. Made Faith feel a lot better.

“So I was thinking” Buffy broke the silence, “That with the Scooby gang out of sorts, and the Angel thing, that we might do more patrols together.”

Faith took it as it was – on olive branch – and nodded “Sounds good B. G-man and Post will be ecstatic. And patrolling as a duo is definitely more fun.”

“Definitely” Buffy smiled, “Sorry for letting you do it alone this week, but I really wanted to do well at the SATs.”

“No biggie”

“Which I crushed by the way”

“'grats”

“Like better score than Willow”

This made Faith turn towards the blonde and hum appreciatively “Beauty _and_ brains. Congratulations, B.”

“Thanks” Buffy beamed, obviously quite proud of her achievement.

The brunette grinned and reached for her back pocket to withdraw a flask. She offered it to her companion “This calls for celebration. It's gin, stole it from miss P. Not my usual, but it's not bad.”

Buffy took the flask and uncapped it, sniffing dubiously at the contents “Where do you even keep it? First fight with vamps and you would be looking for it in the grass.”

“ _Really_ tight pants, B”

Buffy snorted and eyed said pants “I'd say.”

“Makes my ass look fantastic, dontcha think?”

Instead of an answer the blonde chuckled and took a cautious sip of gin. She let out a surprised hum “Not bad. I kinda like it.”

Faith made a motion for the flask to be passed “I think Post buys the good stuff. She says it helps her deal with teenage drama.”

Buffy laughed and took one longer pull from the flask before handing it over to Faith “Does she have a tell? Like Giles' cleaning of glasses?”

“Nah” the brunette laughed, “She usually tells me outright.”

“That is not as fun as annoying Giles” Buffy smirked.

“Yeah, but I like she's straight with me” Faith's smirk dipping into something more serious. A beat later the smirk was right back “She's really tight-lipped about herself though.”

“I don't really know anything personal about Giles” the blonde hummed in contemplation.

“Maybe you should snoop. That's what I did”

“Eh” Buffy shrugged, clearly not overly interested in her watcher's past. “You find anything interesting about Post?”

“Not ye-et” Faith sing-songed, “But we have something like a bet goin' on so I'm gonna continue. I already went through all the _obvious_ places. Time to expand the search.”

“Have fun” the blonde chuckled.

Faith winked.

“Want to go to the Bronze later?” Buffy proposed after a while of silence.

“Nah. Or wait, maybe later. How about we go for pancakes instead?”

“At this hour?”

“Breakfast for dinner. Nuff said”

“I might get persuaded to go for a milkshake”

“Deal. Let's go!”

“Right now?” Buffy arched an eyebrow, “What about patrol?”

“It's not like we are patrolling now” Faith shrugged, “And you are after a break-up. Sweets are encouraged.”

“Does your pancake place have caramel sauce?”

“Sure, B”

/

Once in Faith's chosen diner the two slayers ate an _astounding_ amount of pancakes in a remarkably short time. Most of it was Faith's doing but Buffy definitely earned that participation award.

When the brunette finally dropped her fork with a satisfied sigh, she looked over the empty plates that littered their table. She chuckled “Well, there goes my allowance.”

“Worth it” Buffy breathed out almost dreamily and started sucking chocolate sauce from her fingers in what was probably not intended to be a provocative way but it managed all the same. Some trucker in the corner sure thought so too judging by his slack jaw and visible drool. Ok, the drool, the slack-jaw might've been because of the mountain of plates before the two willowy teenage girls.

“And you didn't even want to come” Faith grinned.

“Glad you changed my mind” Buffy replied and pouted when she noticed she had already finished all her caramel treats.

“Anything else?” came from the waitress, asking in a tone that managed to blend together horror, awe and shock.

“No thank you” Buffy demurred with a smile. Nobody bought that as the pause before her answer was way too long.

“Nah” Faith shrugged when her companion didn’t continue, “Wait! A coffee. Black. Thanks. Might help settle all this down.” The last sentence was punctuated by a wink. The waitress eyed the empty plates and nodded apprehensively. Probably hoping she wouldn't need to get the bucket should things get… unsettled.

When the woman was off, Buffy snorted “I don't think they will forget us sometime soon.”

“We are rather unforgettable” Faith laughed.

“They should totally name something after us”

“Hope you didn't mean in this diner, the city though… Slayer Avenue would sound great” the brunette mused.

“Square of the Chosen one!”

“Eh-hem”

“Chosen Two!”

“Much better an less likely to be thought of as some religious thing”

“You've got a point” Buffy frowned, “Which pretty much means your name is out.”

Faith shrugged with a smirk “Yours is out too.”

“Why?”

“Buffy…”

“Yes?”

“No, that was the answer. Buffy.”

“What is wrong with my name?”

“It's _Buffy_ ”

“Not seeing a problem” the blonde gave her an extra-sweet smile that practically radiated danger.

“Of course not” Faith chuckled, genuinely amused.

Fortunately the waitress chose this moment to interrupt “Your coffee.”

“Thanks” the Bostonian slayer nodded.

Buffy didn't return to the previous topic and instead eyes the diner's clock “It's getting late, might as well cut this date short and catch mom still awake.”

The brunette nodded with a hum and blew at her coffee, hoping to cool it down. Then her eyes snapped up and practically _shone_ in mischief “ _Date_ , B? I knew you wanted a piece of this, glad you finally admitted it to yourself now that you are officially single.”

“No, Faith, just a figure of speech” Buffy rolled her eyes with a sigh. Something Faith was well used to as miss Post did that all the time. Coincidentally when Faith opened her mouth. A mystery.

“Nah” Faith grinned, “I believe nerd people would call this a Freudian slip.”

“You knowing that makes you nerd by that very definition” the blonde countered, hoping to nip this in the bud. She knew Faith could carry a tease for _ages_.

“Ah, well. You are dating a nerd then” Faith grinned even further, making Buffy sigh again – no way this was going to die down anytime soon.

That was soon validated by the fact that Faith quickly downed her coffee and stood up, her grin never faltering “Well then, seems as this is a date I will graciously pay and then walk you home. That is the proper firs date protocol, no?”

“Faith…” Buffy said in a low warning voice.

“Yes, darling?” Faith shamelessly grinned even wider.

The blonde huffed and crossed her arms “Stop it. Plus I would never date anyone that called me darling.”

“Muffin?”

“Or dear god, NO!”

“Honeycakes?”

“What's with you? We _just_ ate”

“Babe?”

“No”

“You're right, that's too generic. What about sweetness” Faith theatrically tapped her bottom lip.

“No!” came the increasingly more desperate answer.

“I'll just call you B then” the brunette finally settled with a wink.

“God” Buffy rubbed her brow in exasperation.

“I know, I am an awesome girlfriend” Faith grinned. When that grin got accompanied with a twinkle in those dark eyes, Buffy was practically resigned. The follow-up didn't disappoint as Faith leaned towards her fellow slayer and said seriously “So… now that were going steady, will ya be putting out?”

Buffy rolled her eyes and answered rather succinctly “Idiot.”

The smile she got back was almost blinding.

* * *

Xander fiddled with his pen, not really eager to do homework. Also because once Faith crashed their little study group there was something more interesting to focus on. Not only the second slayer herself, which was a hoot and a hot piece of tail, but the fact she focused almost exclusively on Buffy and was apparently trying to drive her crazy.

Finally when Willow shot them yet another annoyed glare, he asked the question that was burning him from the moment Faith joined then at the table “Hey Buffy, why is Faith calling you honey?”

Willow's annoyed glare, now accompanied by Buffy's as well, redirected to him. He gulped, genuinely spooked. Faith instead burst into laughter and wasn’t able to answer him.

Buffy gritted her teeth and elbowed the other slayer that was still roaring in laughter. When even two additional elbows didn’t work, she said “I'm not rising to the bait again.”

“Huh?” Xander cocked his head to the side.

Faith finally stopped laughing and instead threw an arm over the blonde's shoulder as she smirked at her “Whatever are you talking about _honey_?”

A vein started pulsing on Buffy's temple in a very menacing way. Nonetheless she remained true to her word pointedly ignoring Faith and the arm on her shoulders and said nothing. Well, other than asking Willow for her homework. She looked pissed enough that the redhead shared without a comment to the blonde's study ethic

“Looks pretty easy” Buffy said and glared hard at everybody so that they would continue in _this_ tangent of conversation.

Faith winked at Xander and stage whispered “My honey is _so_ smart.” The boy closed his eyes as if waiting for a blow.

“Faaaith” Buffy growled, clearly fed up with it all.

“Yes dear?”

“That's it. You're dead!”

Buffy hopped up from her seat, Faith only a fraction of a second later, and started chasing the brunette in an approximation of tag.

Xander sighed and inched his chair closed to the library desk, hoping not to get caught in the juvenile display. Despite it being fun, no matter how childish it was, the two slayers were just a bit _too_ fast in their run and a bit _too_ strong in their grabs. Better to stay out of the way. Willow obviously agreed and observed in clear disapproval.

Despite the noise Giles' office doors remained shut. The librarian had sought refuge there even before the core Scooby started on schoolwork – he could understand that since they had been discussing their woes about Oz and Cordelia. After Giles cleaned his glasses for the third time already he mumbled something about library cards and wisely fled.

“No roughhousing!” called an authoritative voice form the entrance that made the boy's spine straighten on instinct and even managed to stop the two chosen ones in their tracks.

“Miss Post!” Willow exclaimed in relieved happiness.

“Miss Rosenberg” Post nodded in greeting at the red head and then greeted the rest of them in turn, crossing her arms when she arrived at the slayers'. “You two, what do you think you are doing? And where is mister Giles?”

The office doors opened as if on command and a sheepish Giles exited “I was just about to intervene.”

 _“Liar!”_ was on everybody's mind but nobody really cared to comment out loud.

Post shrugged minutely and returned her gaze to the two slayers “Well?”

“Just ribbing my girlfriend a bit” Faith answered swiftly. When Buffy growled again and made a motion to lunge, the brunette retook her seat at the table, looking perfectly innocent. Buffy sat down as well, glaring at Faith all the while. Then as everything seemed to settle, Faith spoke up again “Sorry, my girlfriend tends to overreact.”

Buffy gripped the edge of the table, making indentation in the wood at the unconscious application of slayer strength, and repeated to herself in a hard voice “Not reacting, not reacting, not reacting…”

Post eyed the blonde and then hummed “Carry on then.”

Faith burst into laughter and offered a high-five to her watcher who, much to everybody's surprise, returned it. Buffy's surprise interrupted her mantra and ironically calmed her down despite the decidedly betrayed huff.

“Do close your mouth Rupert, it's unseemly” Post breezed by the bewildered watcher and sat down at the table as well.

Giles closed with mouth with an audible click of teeth. All the teenagers chuckled. He cleared his throat and changed the subject “Perhaps it would be best if we postponed those teamwork exercised to a later time.”

“Nonsense” Post waved him off, “It might even be beneficial, after all not always teammates like each other be it in that particular point in time or at all.”

“Couples fight” Faith nodded sagely, shooting a supremely amused look at Buffy who narrowed her eyes in response and dragged a finger over her throat in a threatening manner. Faith grinned and mouthed _'love you too'_.

Giles observed the byplay and leaned towards his fellow watcher “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“I think we can hardly stop miss Summers on trying to beat up Faith at this juncture”

“True enough. It might even calm Faith down when Buffy lands a few blows”

“ _If_ she manages to land a few blows” Post smirked.

Giles returned his gaze from the slayers to the woman and arched an eyebrow “That sounded suspiciously like the beginning of a wager.”

“Oho?”

/

“Wow, B was really in form today, huh?” Faith smiled when Post handed her an ice-pack and maneuvered her onto the living room couch.

“Slayer healing should take care of you, and miss Summers, but this should alleviate any discomfort in the meantime” the watcher sighed, “And you need more training. What did I tell you about baiting your opponent and taking your time?”

“Not to do it” the brunette chuckled, “But this was just training and it was B.”

“You lost me a batch of scones” Post said heatedly and glared at her charge, “I hate baking.”

Faith arched an eyebrow “What?”

“Never you mind”

“You bet on me?” the girl grinned widely.

“Clearly a mistake”

“Ouch” Faith's smile fell, the words stinging even though they were meant in joke, “If I knew I woulda tried harder. I just figured since I was pissing B off something fierce she deserved some opportunity to get me back.”

“She is perfectly capable of making her own openings” Post rolled her eyes, “And you still need more training. Both you and I prefer weapons to hand-to-hand but we shouldn't neglect it. Miss Summers on the other hand is better in hand-to-hand and it was obvious today.”

“Whatever” the slayer huffed.

Post frowned “She has two years of experience and training on you. Competition is nice but you would be doing yourself, and miss Summers, a disservice by not taking in account those two years. She works hard too.”

“I guess” Faith sighed and finally applied the ice-pack to her jaw. B really got her good there. “But I am totally better with weapons” she continued defiantly.

“I am told that miss Summers is a rather good swordsman” Post hummed ignoring the dark look of her charge, “But your archery, knife work and polearms should be indeed better.”

“Oh” Faith brightened up considerably, “You betcha! I would kick her ass!”

“Quite” the Brit nodded with a small smile but then turned serious once more, “Your biggest flaw remains…”

“Yeah, yeah, I should not play with my opponent and go straight for the kill”

“Indeed”

Faith rolled her eyes at the reply. Then she frowned “And weren't we supposed to do teamwork exercises anyway? Like working with B and not go against each other?”

“That was the initial idea”

The slayer's frown remained and she thought it over. Then she let out an incredulous chuckle “Wait, did you make it a match just because of a bet?”

“That would be ridiculous”

“Sure, but I'm not hearing it's not true” Faith smirked.

“We merely…”

“Liar, liar, pants on fire!”

“So juvenile” Post rolled her eyes but there was that almost-smile twitch the woman was known for.

Faith grinned “Yep. So this means more training, huh?”

“Yep” Post repeated the brunette's words dryly, making her charge snort at the ridiculousness of it.

“Hand-to-hand?”

“I was thinking we should start on traps actually”

“Traps?” Faith scoffed, “Why bother with traps when you can kick ass?”

“When your adversary has superior numbers, superior power, superior positioning, unassailable defense… you get the idea” Post replied with a pointed look.

“Boring” the Bostonian rolled her eyes.

“There might come a time when brute force is simply not enough or not an option” Post said in a very serious tone, “When slayer strength, speed and healing is not enough.”

“Ya know, it might not always look that way, but I use my head too” Faith huffed indignantly.

“I know. But it bears repeating” the woman stressed, “Your everyday vampire is no challenge to you even in a moderate group, so at some point it might start looking like a game. That is the worst thing that can happen to a slayer as it is usually followed by death.”

“Well, aren't you cheerful”

Post didn't reply to that, she said what she needed to and it wouldn't be Faith if she had just plainly agreed. The girl was clearly thinking about it and that was enough. Hopefully her recklessness would taper off eventually.

“So about those scones…”

The Brit hummed “You mean those scones you are helping me to make?”

“What? No!” Faith shook her head.

“Yes. You caused my loss, it is only proper” Post smiled sweetly. It looked rather foreign on her face.

“No way, lady, I don't bake. And I don't even know _what_ scones are. That was what I was trying to ask”

“And you shall discover that by making them”

“Nope. And I am injured. You wouldn't force an injured person to do labor, now would you”

“Slayer healing”

“I think it's on the fritz today” Faith said quickly, covering more area with her ice-pack.

“Your bruise is already gone” Post arched an eyebrow.

“Nope, purple as that chocolate cow on tv”

“Really?” the Brit scoffed at her choice in comparisons.

Faith shrugged “I'm standing by it.”

“I shall get you an apron in that color then. So you can match”

“That's even worse than the baking itself!” the slayer was horrified.

“The color not 'badass' enough?”

“Yeah. But it sounds wrong when you say it”

“Indeed. Now put the ice-pack in the freezer and lets go get some flour, we should have the rest”

“Still not gonna bake”

“Purple apron with frills it is”

“Now that's just mean”

* * *

Faith woke up, feeling rather refreshed and in a good mood from her dream she already could not remember. Mornings like these were rare as it usually was her alarm or her watcher that woke her up and that was universally unpleasant. She stretched languorously and cast a glance at the clock on her bedside table only to curse – of course the only morning she could wake up whenever she wanted she would somehow manage to rise early.

She briefly contemplated staying in bed and rise only at noon as had been her plans yesterday but finally she decided against it, she was feeling too good to waste it.

Gwen was out for the day – Faith didn't really pay attention to the woman when she told her where she was going or why, she just cared she would have the house for herself till pretty late. The only thing Post made sure she heard was the no strangers in the house rule. Faith had cast a 'duh' look at the Brit when she told her, to which the woman rolled her eyes and said not to bring anyone home for a 'rendezvous'. Direct quote. Seriously, who used words like that.

Faith yawned and slipped into the shower, throwing her panties into the hamper, not sleeping in anything else. When the hot water hit her skin she reveled in the near scalding temperature, so much different form the showers she used to get at the motel she stayed at after coming to Sunnydale. She also used the greatly improved water availability and the time it offered to make the rendezvous Post mentioned redundant. Or well, not pressing.

The next hour or so was spent having breakfast and watching an episode of Law and Order on tv while touching up the edge of her throwing knives. Faith was pretty sure that Post would want to compensate for her absence and would have a 'test' of some kind for her once she was back.

Gwen really cranked up the training lately, just as she promised, but Faith didn't mind. Quite the opposite actually, when she lived in the motel she was often bored and just watched tv or listened to music until it was sundown and her slayer 'shift' started. Today was an exception, an opportunity to laze about as much as she wanted. Faith had been really surprised she hadn't received homework in the form of some obscure tome detailing habits of demons or something along those lines. Still, it was better than the math test B told her about, the reason she wasn't bugging the blonde at school today.

So laze about she did. She did absolutely _nothing_ and it was _glorious_.

Fuck, maybe B was right about that Word a Day calendar. Fuck Post and her posh language. It's enough she has books _everywhere_ and they still keep coming. Soon their house will resemble Gilles' library more than in passing. At least she has delivered on those weapon racks they mentioned half in jest but those were hidden away in their basement with the washing machine and stuff – apparently _normal_ people don't have seven different types of axes lying around, who knew. Like they ever had guests. Not that Faith minded in the least.

Speaking of hidden – Faith was irked that she still couldn't find her official Watcher Diary. Sure, those were not meant to be read by the slayer, at least the one that was the Diary's main object of research, but after all that snooping she did, Faith had expected to bump into it. She was insanely curious to read it – she wanted to know how she compared to the slayers of the past and what was planned for her. How could she get better. She was all in in the slayer business and she wanted to be the best.

On the other hand she had found something else, it might not have been the Diary but it was informative either way, more unexpected too. When she first came to live with miss Post she had found three photos of Gwen and Diana together in their younger days, those verified that Post was telling the truth about them knowing each other and set Faith's mind at ease. Now though there was a fourth photo in the pile, no doubt added there for Faith to find. While the previous photos showed the two Brits with some friends in the fourth one they were alone and looked really cozy, bordering on intimate. Nothing overt, just the way the two women held each other made it obvious they were a couple.

The fact that Faith found the additional picture not long after her little show with B in the library when she joked about them being girlfriends was of no coincidence. Was Gwen trying to say that she would be ok with it being the truth, or was she actively supporting it, or was she offended she made it a joke? Not that Faith would decline B if she was up to sex. It crossed her mind a time or two, especially when they were dancing.

Faith wanted to bring this all up with Post, but it all seemed private. It was reassuring that Gwen was opening up to her, no matter how indirectly, but that was also the reason they haven't talked about it yet. And it never came up when they talked about Diana.

The slayer sighed and shook her head – she really needed to stop being so introspective when she was alone. It was the silence that got to her – Boston was never silent, sounds of a big city at the very least - but now she lived in something that could even be classified as a suburbs. She and Post actually had a white picket fence. That was hilarious in more ways than one.

Fortunately there were no noisy small children around, riding their bikes and being nosy, never mind their parents – this was, of course, Sunnadyle. Everybody kept to themselves or ended as take-out for some fledgling vampire or sacrificed to some demon or other.

Sometimes she really did miss Boston but Sunnydale grew on her rather quickly – being a slayer here was much more involved and carried less risk of the non-supernatural kind. She had enough talks with cops for an entire lifetime, at least here the cops pretty much ignored everything and anything that wasn't strictly human.

It was pretty freeing. She felt like a superhero – going into the night, taking out bad guys. No matter how much Post rolled her eyes at that line of thinking.

Faith stretched and started whistling a familiar theme “Na na na na na…”


	4. The Holidays

“Going to movies alone, skank?”

Faith didn't pause in her chewing of a red twizzler and looked up to meet Cordelia's gaze “Problem with that, queen bitch?”

“At least you recognize my station”

Faith rolled her eyes “And why has her majesty approached me? To exercise her dubious wit?”

“You swallowed Shakespeare or something?”

“We were out of cereal”

Cordelia snorted dismissively. When she didn't continue Faith selected another twizzler and started chewing again, looking at the movie posters. Cordelia didn't take the dismissal well but still did not walk away. Finally Faith sighed “You ok? I heard you were in the hospital after that Spike thing.”

“You mean that thing when Xander, the loser, cheated on _me_ with the queen of losers herself, the mousiest of them all, _Willow_?”

“At least you recognize her station” the darker brunette smirked.

Cordelia didn't seem to appreciate it – she huffed and started to leave.

Faith needed only two strides to catch up to her “Was just a joke, don't get your panties in a twist.”

“It _was_ a joke, wasn't it. Me and Xander” Cordelia said in a surprisingly neutral voice considering she arrived at the topic she obviously wanted to discuss, “It must be all those times I got hit in the head by vamps and all that riff-raff, I must've been concussed.”

“Not any more than G-man and he seems sane enough”

“Sane and Sunnydale have in common just the first letter” Cordelia sniffed disdainfully, “I can't wait to be rid of this place.”

Faith smirked “I find the sights delightful.”

“Yes, the Hellmouth is particularly lovely this time of year” Cordelia mocked.

“Isn't it just” the younger girl nodded regally.

“But seriously, you should go back to Boston, or wherever that god-awful accent is from, before this place drags you down. Me? Come graduation I'm out of here”

Faith rolled her eyes at the jab at her accent, which was downright exotic around these parts and of course sexy like she was. “I like it here” she finally shrugged in response, “And patrolling with B is fun.”

“Yes. Buffy.” Cordelia sneered.

“Problem?” the slayer cocked her head to the side.

“I never got in any trouble before _she_ came into town”

Faith narrowed her eyes “She saved ya butts a buncha times.”

“That would be great if it wasn't mostly her fault my glorious backside was in danger in the first place” Cordelia scoffed.

“Riight. With what you just told me I can't decide if you're deluded or just stupid” the slayer cocked her head to the side in disbelief.

“Wake up honey,” Cordelia shook her head, “Most of the freaks around here came because of her.”

Faith arched an eyebrow “Hm, Hellmouth, remember that?”

“We didn't have a slayer three years ago and Sunnydale is still standing”

The slayer was skeptical but Cordelia did have a point there. Then again Giles was here and Post did say that the Watchers' Council had other means than just the slayer. She resolved to ask, it would be interesting to know.

“Told you” Cordelia took Faith's silence as agreement and nodded in satisfaction.

“Nu-uh, Buffy's done a great job here and you're just pissed at Xander and company”

“Ah, she got you brainwashed already. Should've know by the way you follow her like a puppy”

“Wow, no wonder Xander cheated on you. I wouldn't touch a bitch like you with a ten-foot pole” Faith had enough, she had been looking forward on seeing a movie and only talked with Coredelia because she kinda pitied her. What Xander did to her was shitty but Faith was in no mood to handle his bitter ex.

Cordelia takes a minute step back, obviously surprised at the reply, but that didn't preclude from responding in kind “Of course not, you like them short, blonde and psychotic.”

“I think you have the psychotic part down nicely” the darker brunette sneered.

“Compared to stabberfic Barbie? Ha, that's funny. I can be funny too, how about a joke - How many Buffys does it take to screw in a light bulb?”

Faith scoffed and turned away to return to the movies but not before flipping the other girl the bird.

“One! She holds it and the world revolves around her!” Cordelia yelled after her.

Faith completed her storm off before letting out one small snicker – the 'joke' was rather apt and funny, Buffy could be selfish at times. But that didn't mean she agreed with Cordelia. Which she didn't, at all, and was quite offended on all the slayers' behalf. They were chosen protectors, even if the protectees were whiny bitches. They were not the cause but the solution.

And she totally didn't follow Buffy like a puppy, further proof queen bitch was off her rocker. Maybe she _did_ receive too many blows to the head during Scoobie outings.

* * *

Faith's face brightened “Turkey sandwich? Awesome!”

Uncharacteristically for Buffy she looked a little bit uncertain, more now that she handed over the large paper bag that contained four massively laden turkey sandwiches and got a blinding grin in return “Mom sent it. I know you said Post doesn't celebrate Thanksgiving…”

“…a Yankee holiday I want no part in” the brunette said in a fairly decent imitation of the British woman.

Buffy chuckled “Exactly, so mom sent you this. I kinda would have invited you over, for the dinner… but after my summer escapade, as Giles calls it, I thought we needed mom-daughter time.”

Faith looked up from where she was admiring her food “'s cool. It's supposed to be a family holiday anyway. And you brought me food so…”

“You and your food” the blonde chuckled again as her posture loosened.

“hmfp?” Faith somehow managed to make the question sound completely innocent while with her mouth was full of turkey.

“Thank god mom included napkins in there” Buffy shook her head with an amused snort.

“hmpf” the brunette said dismissively but her eyes were twinkling.

“You're such a pig”

“hmpf,” this time proudly.

Buffy rolled her eyes in good humor and waited in silence for Faith to finish her meal, which of course was not a long time at all. The younger slayer even decided to forgo the last of the sandwiches and save it for later. But that didn't preclude her form sucking her fingers suggestively and wiggling of eyebrows. Buffy just rolled her eyes again and mumbled about napkins again.

“So, any big plans for the weekend?” Faith asked, closing up the paper bag.

“Nah, maybe just digesting all that turkey I ate yesterday. And pie. There was so much pie” Buffy patted her belly in obvious satisfaction.

“And none for me?” the brunette pouted, giving her best puppy dog eyed look.

“Sorry, ate it all” Buffy was unrepentant.

“Figures” Faith sighed dramatically, “And you have the gall to tease me about food.”

“Ah, but I am not teasing you about food, just your shoveling, I mean eating, habits”

To that the only response Faith could give was open the pare bag again and devour her last sandwich with as little grace as possible.

“So mature” Buffy rolled her eyes.

“Personally, I would've gone for 'charming'”

“There is nothing charming about you until you wipe your mouth. And cheeks. And chin. Really, it was really disgusting”

Faith briefly contemplated wiping her mouth with her sleeve, just to up the gross factor, but then decided against it since it looked like Buffy was a bit revolted. Once her face was pristine she winked at her fellow slayer “Am I charming now?”

“You are just the same level of 'charming' as always”

“You are saying it sarcastically but I know you find me delightful”

“Present your evidence” Buffy arched an eyebrow.

The brunette grinned wickedly and stepped right into Buffy's personal space, putting her hands on Buffy's hips. She closed the last of the distance to put herself a hairbreadth away from the blonde's lips.

“Was this supposed to do something?” Buffy arched both eyebrows this time.

“Should I mention the heightened heartbeat and pupils dilation?” Faith smirked to cover being pleasantly surprised by the absence of an elbow in her face for her move, and even more pleasantly surprised by Buffy's reaction.

“Perfectly normal when a slayer shoves her face at yours” the blonde smirked back.

Faith chuckled “One of these days I am going to seduce you.”

“Ah, was that what you were doing?”

The brunette laughed and Buffy took one step back. Before she was back to 'friend distance' Faith quickly darted forward and pecked Buffy's lips. Then she took a step back herself and winked “Couldn't resist.”

“Really Faith?” Buffy sighed in mock annoyance but still she drew her lower lip between her teeth.

Faith grinned “What can I say, B, I warned you about the seduction part.”

“Better luck next time, I'm not this easy” the blonde smirked.

“I know. Hey B, now seriously…”

“Ladies, how's it hanging!” Xander asked with near deafening joviality, obviously in a good mood. Which was a bit of a first since his break-up with Cordelia. “The Bronze is closed but I was thinking we could go to the movies or something. I was looking forward to company with people that aren't family, or drunks. Would even take a vamp at this point of time.”

“It's day” Faith grumped, a little bit peeved her meet-up with Buffy was crashed.

“Not taking out any daylight vampire nests, I'm still feeling full of turkey” Buffy shrugged.

“A day later?” Xander laughed.

“What can I say, it was a big bird”

“Huh, the slayer bested at last!” the boy exclaimed dramatically, even striking a pose. Faith coughed pointedly. “One of the slayers bested at last” he quickly amended.

“No way sir, he is mere bones now so I have prevailed. I have eaten the flesh of my enemy!” Buffy exclaimed theatrically before pulling a face, “Ok, that sounded a bit disgusting.”

Both Xander and Faith nodded. The brunette elaborated “Yeah, B. Especially since we all know how our enemies tend to look like. And smell like. No need to taste them too.”

“Remember the goo monster” Xander shuddered.

“Rather not” Buffy went ashen.

“Aaaaand I won't ask about it” Faith shrugged, “Mostly because I have a very good imagination and the words 'goo monster' are enough. And because I just ate and I don't need this.”

“Thought you had a stomach of steel” the blonde grinned.

“Not for goo monster sandwiches”

“Might make less of a mess then those turkey sandwiches you just ate” Buffy laughed.

Faith smirked “I might just tell Joyce you compared her delicious sandwiches with a goo monster, how about that?”

While Buffy belched, again, Xander cocked his head to side in curiosity “Buffy brought you leftover turkey sandwiches?”

“Yeah, what of it?” Faith arched an eyebrow.

Xander eyed them both curiously but was quick in shaking his head “Nothing! Just kinda jealous, Joyce's snacks are the best. So what did you do on Thanksgiving?”

The Bostonian shrugged “Watched tv, read a little, trained. Nothin' much. Post did go easy on me in the spirit of the season, that's about it.”

“Sounds fun, at least there was no screaming” Xander hummed.

“Got enough screaming drunk family for a lifetime, thanks” Faith shrugged with false nonchalance, remembering her mother. She was over it but it still kinda stung. God knows where the woman was now or what she was doing. Good riddance too.

“Gotcha” Xander nodded seriously and they shared a commiserating look.

Faith noticed Buffy shuffling awkwardly to the side, clearly unsure what to say, so she put on her best smile “So, you were thinking movies? I kinda watched everything they have but I could rewatch Blade.”

“Blade, really?” Xander chuckled, shaking his head.

“I find it inspiring” the brunette laughed.

Buffy waved, looking between then “Out of the loop here. What's Blade about?”

“A half-mortal vampire hunter” Faith smirked.

“Oh, a documentary!” Buffy grinned.

Xander laughed “I think he's not even half the badass you two ladies are, but yeah, I could watch that.”

“Hey guys!”

Faith turned to the right and exhaled loudly when she noticed a despondent Willow “What is this, a Scooby meeting? Was there a memo I missed?”

After smiling at the more enthusiastic greeting form Xander and Buffy the redhead turned to the younger slayer with a harder expression “The 'rents are home for a change, needed some air.”

The brunette was taken aback slightly but nodded without comment, prompting Willow and her two friends to initiate a spirited discussion about Blade. Faith would be the first to admit she wasn't really a person who got close to people, emotionally that is, physically she was perfectly fine with, but she had assumed Willow with her dorky cheerfulness was from a happy home.

“Faith, you coming?” Buffy interrupted he brunette's thoughts.

“Yeah, sure” Faith shrugged, her eyes flicking over to Willow in contemplation. She might just give the red-head a chance. Besides, her nerding-out _is_ kinda cute and anybody would be threatened by Faith, especially now that she is the Chosen One… of two.

“What?” Willow arched an eyebrow at the younger slayer, noticing her stare.

“Nothin'” Faith shrugged, “You guys ready to see a dhampir in action?”

Willow's eyes lit up “Oooh, did you know that the word dhampir has originated in Balcan folklore where…”

“Don't spoil the movie, Wils!” Xander interrupted and covered his ears.

The red-head frowned “I hardly think that that nomenclature will be part of the movie. More gore and explosions I would say.”

“Nomen what now?” Buffy arched an eyebrow.

“Nomen is actually Latin for name” Faith volunteered. At the surprised, veering towards astonished, looks and following silence by the rest of the group she shrugged “What, I have hidden depths.”

“That you have” Buffy acquiesced with an impressed hum.

“Not this though, this is Sunday school”

“You went to Sunday school?!”

* * *

“So, this kinda sucks”

“What does?” Buffy asked, ducking beneath a punch from a better-than-average vampire.

“It's December and California has nothing to show for it” Faith shrugged as another vampire turned to dust before her.

The blonde made a face and dusted herself off, her foe vanquished “Like what?”

“I miss the snow. I mean Boston in December was cold as hell”

“Pretty sure hell is hot” Buffy hummed absently, trying to get out some stain on her shirt that she really hoped wasn't vampire fluid's related.

“Not in the Divine Comedy” the brunette smirked.

“The what now?” Buffy arched both her eyebrows.

Faith cleared her throat in embarrassment at her sudden bout of nerdiness but played it cool as always – he smirked again “Miss super-score at SAT has not read Dante's Inferno? I would get not reading Limbo and Heaven, they kinda sucked, even Post said so and recommended to skip it.”

“And you did??”

The younger slayer shrugged “It's morbid but weirdly interesting – well, the prose version, no way I was gonna read it in that weird flowery language.”

“New side of you” Buffy waved her hand over the entirety of Faith.

Faith had to admit it was – before meeting Post she would've never taken anything more classic than a Superman comic book. Lately though Post has been pushing more than just Slayer-stuff at her and weirdly she didn't mind, it usually ended up pretty interesting. And the reward was usually pretty cool too. “Not really, Post made me do it - I made her read Lord of the Rings and she made me read this in return.”

Buffy smirked wickedly “Pretty sure she read it already, Giles told me some stuff from it was real. Like the ring of power or whatever, I don’t remember. So official Watcher required reading.”

“What a bitch!” the brunette exclaimed in admiration, “Now I'm gonna make her read something horrible. Erotica perhaps. Nah, I bet she's kinky as hell. Hm, this need some thought.”

Buffy spluttered “You thought about Post, your mentor, being kinky? That’s just gross.”

“Hey, she’s pretty hot in an uptight British way”

“This is the Giles being handsome conversation again. Not doing it” the blonde made a face.

“C'mon, you can be objective” Faith laughed, “They're not bad looking. Just old, to us I mean. Come to think of it, I might wingman Post, it might get her to loosen up a little. God knows she needs it.”

Buffy shuddered “As long as your matchmaking endeavor doesn’t pair her with Giles.”

Faith let out a loud laugh “Nah, I don't think he's her type at all.”

“Why not? You just said he was… handsome” the blonde made a face again, “And they have in common all the Watcher-y stuff.”

“Post isn't into dangling parts”

Buffy scrunched her face in thought “What dangling parts?”

Faith just gave her a _look_.

“Oh. Oh! …Really?”

“Pretty sure. I'm also pretty sure she dated Diana back in the day”

Buffy blinked “Your first watcher?”

“Yeah. I mean we haven't really talked about it, but yeah. And she can be pretty butch despite the skirt and all” Faith nodded decisively.

“Butch?”

“You should see her with a bo staff. Badass.” the brunette said assuredly.

“Hm” Buffy hummed in contemplation.

“Or a whip”

“Faith!”

“Hey, no hanky-panky intended, she's just really Indiana Jones with it. _Really_ cool” Faith explained with wide eyes and an exaggerated gesture, “Wanted to learn but she said no. So I tried it when she wasn’t at home and nearly took my eye out. The gash on my cheek took forever to heal even with slayer healing. Post said I deserved it.”

Buffy laughed “Sounds like it.”

“Maaaybe” the brunette elongated the word and grinned, “But still, it is _really_ cool.”

The Californian managed to resist for a few seconds before her face broke into a smile “Yeah, it is. Kinda want to try it now.”

“Well, we already got like six vamps tonight…” Faith grinned.

“Your place?”

“Thought you'd never ask”

/

“Ladies”

The cold voice made the two snaking slayers jump up in surprise. They both turned slowly to notice Post standing behind them with her arms crossed and a pointed look on her face.

“Hey, Gwen” Faith smiled innocently, “We were just… going to do laundry. Because the basement is laundry room. Yeah.”

Post arched an eyebrow.

Buffy elbowed the younger slayer and rolled her eyes at her before turning back to the Watcher “Faith was just gonna show me your armory. I hear you have axes. Those are cool.”

“Axes”

“And spears, those are cool too” Faith nodded.

“The coolest” Buffy chimed in.

Post cocked her head to the side “Thank the gods being subtlety isn't a requirement for Slayers.”

“Nah, going straight up with a warhammer is more our thing” Faith smirked.

“I thought you liked axes” Post smiled sweetly.

“That's B, I'm all for knives”

Buffy nodded “Those are cool too.”

The Watcher sighed, closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose “I am starting to despise the word 'cool' in its overuse.”

“Oh, that's …alright” Faith finished lamely, “So, what's for dinner? Me and B are starving.”

“Because we just finished patrolling” the blonde added hastily.

“Right”

Post eyed them both “Still not subtle. And your sneaking skills are atrocious. We'll need to work on that. But don't worry, I'll _whip_ you into shape.” With that said the woman pivoted gracefully and left in the kitchen's direction.

Faith sagged “Darn, how does she know everything.”

“Did you just say darn?” Buffy nearly choked trying to keep her laughter down.

“Definitely, she has to have super-hearing or something and I don't need to add any more difficulty levels to my training this week” the brunette whispered.

“Month!” Post's voice reverberated from the kitchen.

“Damn” Buffy whistled, impressed.

“Told ya” Faith nodded sagely, “It's freaky.”

“Totally. So, no whip lesson today, huh? I really wanted to try it, Giles has nothing c-“the blonde paused and glanced towards the other room and lowered her voice to nearly imperceptible “ _cool_ like an Indiana Jones whip.”

Faith really wanted to smirk tauntingly but she laughed instead “My Watcher is cooler than your Watcher.”

“Oh yeah?” Buffy grinned and took a confrontational step forward.

“Oh yeah!” Faith succeeded in smirking this time and took a step forward also, coming almost nose to nose with the other slayer.

A second of intense staring later they both shouted “Watcher showdown!” before near collapsing in laugher.

Once she was calm Buffy grinned “God, I love that there is two of us around now.”

“Me too. And hey, you only needed to die” Faith grinned back.

“Surprisingly, not as much fun as it sounds actually”

“Yeah, drowning, not the way I'd want to go out”

Buffy arched an eyebrow “You thought about how you want to go out?”

“Sure. I'd like something epic”

“Like what?”

Faith winked “I dunno, some saving-the-word shit. The classic Hellmouth death. But still, lotsa explosions, people crying and being in awe of me.”

“You're so full of shit” the blonde laughed.

“Girls! The table isn't going to set itself!” Post's voice interrupted the conversation.

“That _would_ be a trick” Faith hummed.

“Gotta ask Willow” Buffy agreed pensively.

“Girls!”

“Coming!” the brunette shouted back before turning back to Buffy to roll her eyes.

The blonde just shrugged “We might get her in good enough mood to let us try the whip.”

“Keep dreaming”

* * *

“Hey Red, where is everybody?” Faith asked as she made her way into the Library and sat down, her feet on the table.

Willow huffed and moved an obviously ancient tome from beside the dirty boots “In detention.”

“Detention?” the brunette's eyes went wide in delight and sat properly for a change in favor of leaning closer to the other girl, “What happened? Wait, even Oz?”

“Not Oz” Willow sighed with a small smile, “He's with his band. But Xander and Buffy are in detention, yes.”

“So what happened?” Faith asked once more.

The red-head shook her head in clear disapproval “Buffy was kinda out of it the whole day and the teacher noticed she wasn't paying attention. And Xander was just being Xander.”

“B? She was ok last night on patrol” the slayer frowned.

“Did anything happen?”

“Nothing. We didn't even get any vamps, must be the spirit of the season”

“I doubt vampires celebrate Christmas” Willow arched an eyebrow.

“Why not, not every one of them is an ancient Greek evil” Faith said flippantly but internally she shivered, Kakistos would haunt her for a long time,

“The newbies are the fodder you and Buffy deal with by scores almost every night. And they are too new to want presents over blood. Unless blood was the present” Willow mused.

The brunette chuckled “I guess Santa could manage that.”

“He would” Giles chimed in, coming down the steps to the upper Library with a book in hand, “The original Santa Claus was a demon named Krampus who targeted children around the Winter Solstice.”

“Of course he was” Faith sighed, utterly unsurprised.

Willow chuckled before turning back to the Watcher “I thought Santa was based on Saint Nicholas.”

“According to the Slayer Diaries, Krampus killed Nicholas and took him over” Giles explained absently while looking thought a pile of books on the trolley.

“So a slayer kicked his ass?” Faith grinned.

“Indeed”

“Awesome!” the brunette laughed and offered a high-five to Willow who took it with a shy, but quite pleased, chuckle.

“Winter Solstice was yesterday, wasn't it?” the red-head asked.

“Yes, yes” Giles hummed, “Usually not many of our foes go out that night.”

“Could've used that information yesterday when we went on patrol and catch nothing but cold” Faith grumped.

For the first time the man took his eyes off his books “Ah. Perhaps. But that only goes for the lesser demons and it is usually precisely because the higher ones like to be active.”

“That is also information I would've liked to know yesterday”

“But you didn't find anything, right?” the red-head asked worriedly.

“Nope”

“Just checking” Willow shrugged.

“I am pretty sure I told Buffy about the Solstice activity” Giles defended, “Definitely the first winter she was assigned to me and surely every season after.”

“Buffy is great at retaining information” Willow said with the perfect balance of sarcasm and innocence.

“Right” Giles sighed in resignation and returned to his book search.

Faith racked her brain to remember if Diana or Post ever mentioned something of the sort. It was definitely _possible_ but nothing really connected. She resolved to remember it for next year. Not that it really changed the patrolling routine but it was good to know.

“… I mean gum in my hair? Are we five?” Xander's voice interrupted the Library's silence.

“Him definitely. Maybe Willow will know a spell” Buffy's voice joined in just before the delinquent duo opened the doors.

“It's _disgusting_ ” the boy lamented, his hand on his hair.

Faith whipped up a knife she had stashed in her boot “Want me to take a look?”

“Nope!” Xander's eyes went wide as they were drawn to the gleaming steel, “I'll try Willow first, thank you. Wils? Any mojo that would take it out without ripping up my hair in the process?”

The red-head scrunched her face in concentration and finally she shook her head “Nothing comes to mind right now. I could consult my books at home but…”

Xander sat down on the chair next to Faith and slumped “That will take ages.”

“I could do a complete haircut” Faith winked and spun the knife in her hand.

“Tempting but I am handsome enough, thanks” the boy joked feebly, “Ok, then. Would you, please? But be careful!”

“Alright” Faith agreed, surprised he would go for it. But it _was_ kinda disgusting to carry a piece of drying gum around. She spun the knife again to get a better grip and went to rid her friend of the least amount of hair possible. His hair was too long anyway.

Willow watched the 'operation' in amused fascination while Buffy just yawned and put her head on the folded arms on the table.

“Red wasn't kidding, you look like shit, B” Faith arched an eyebrow.

“Please pay attention to your patient!” Xander nearly squeaked.

“Hush, I can multitask. Just keep still”

“Just tired” Buffy shrugged, “Slept awful last night.”

“Awful- _ly_ ” Giles corrected absently, his nose still in his books. The scoobies all rolled their eyes.

“Want to skip patrol? I can go alone or with Post” Faith offered.

Buffy seemed contemplative but finally she shook her head “Nah. Have to go Christmas shopping anyway, might as well do a few rounds later.”

“Got my shopping done already” the brunette slayer boasted.

“Easy for you since you don't go to school” Xander grumbled.

“Done” Faith announced and with a face she threw the chunk of hair and the pale purple substance into the bin, “And for your information I work hard during the day too, just not the shitty useless stuff you do.”

“Yeah, Slayer Life School, better than writing a report on Moby Dick”

“I like Moby Dick” Willow mumbled defensively.

“Buffy, back me up”

When no reply came, the teens turned to the girl in question.

“Buffy?” Willow tried.

“She actually fell asleep” Xander chuckled.

Faith leaned over the desk to grab a black marker and a wicked grin appeared on her face.

/

“B!”

“What?” the blonde snapped out of her reverie.

“This is the third time I called you, you all in there or what?” Faith asked with a laugh but internally she was a bit worried. Buffy kept spacing out and she looked pretty exhausted.

“Just tired” the blonde shrugged.

“If this is how you look after going to bed early instead of patrol I wouldn't have bothered to offer”

“I didn't patrol with you because you are a bitch” Buffy huffed and crossed her arms.

Faith smirked “You looked cute with that mustache.”

“I knew you were into weird shit”

“Think about it often?”

Instead of replying, Buffy yawned.

Faith lost her smile and for once spoke seriously “Hey B, just go home, I can handle this alone.”

“No, thanks” the blonde shook her head.

“You don't need to tough it out or whatever, I've got it covered” Faith frowned.

“That's not it” Buffy sighed and rubbed her brow, “I… Well, I had some weird nightmares, so maybe going to bed tired out will help with that.”

“Nightmares?” the brunette hummed, “What about?”

“Nothing” Buffy said with a weird tone of voice and after a pause. It made Faith pay more attention. “Just some demon-y stuff.”

“You think the dreams are the work of a demon?” Faith asked solemnly, “Or is it some prophetic Slayer shit? Maybe we should go to Post. Or Giles.”

Buffy shook her head resolutely “No, it's going to be fine, it's nothing like that.”

“I think you should talk to somebody” the brunette didn't more from her position.

The older Slayer paused and her brow scrunched up in thought “There _is_ somebody I should talk to…”

Faith went rigid and growled “I know that look, that's your Angel face.”

“Thank you?” Buffy cocked her head to the side in confusion.

“Capital 'A'. Angel. As in the vamp” was the venomous correction.

“Ah. Well, he might know something. And…”

“And?”

“He is… mentioned. In the dreams”

“Fantastic. All the more reason to go to the Watchers”

“Not right away, let's see what I find first” Buffy shook her head.

Faith didn't reply, she just turned on her heel and strode away.

Buffy blinked a few times in confusion before sprinting to catch up with her sister slayer “Wait!”

“The Vamp Mansion is the other way in case you've forgotten, B”

“Come on, wait” the blonde sighed.

“Don't see the need”

Buffy sighed before grabbing Faith's left arm to slow her down. The brunette just arched an eyebrow and petulantly tore it from her grip. Buffy bit her lip and this time gripped Faith's shoulder, much more gently than before “Wait. I… I think the dreams are not mine. They're his.”

Faith look of affront at the hand on her shoulder melted into worried confusion “What do you mean his? Angel's?”

“The dreams are from his perspective. It's unsettling”

“I'd say so” Faith nodded absently, “What goes on in them?”

“Nothing good” Buffy said evasively.

“B…”

“He's… he's” the blonde tried, her eyes burning, “He's being a vampire. And liking it. A lot. But it's all happening in the past, all the people are dressed like in all those old London movies. Jack the Ripper times. They have an accent too. It's not happening now, or here for that matter.”

“So you think those are like memories?”

“Yeah”

“From the time of Angelus?”

“Yeah”

“Not good”

“Yeah”

“And you didn't want to bring it up to the Watchers why exactly?”

Buffy sighed “I'm worried. For him. Something may be happening and I want to help, not stake him. Plus…”

“Plus?”

“I got a dream where he killed Miss Calendar. Giles' girlfriend and Willow's magic mentor”

“Oh. Still, B, I think…”

“No, I realized all this today, I want to find him first” Buffy shook her head resolutely, “Please.”

“And then what?” Faith arched an eyebrow.

The blonde was taken aback and hummed “We'll ask him what's going on?”

“Or,” Faith looked into Buffy's eyes pointedly, “We could ask Post and maybe go in already knowing what to expect and get more relevant info.”

“Angel's mansion is like, right there” Buffy waved her arm in its direction, “And it's his time now, he'll be awake.”

“Post is too” the brunette arched an eyebrow but before Buffy could reply again, she sighed “Maybe we could, carefully!, check up on Angel and then go straight to Post.”

Buffy thought it over for a second before nodding with a sigh “Alright, deal.”

In the end it didn't really matter as the Mansion turned up empty. Buffy seemed to take it as a personal loss but followed Faith home to Post without protest, now clearly worried more than she was before.

“Post!” Faith shouted first thing as she entered the home she shared with her Watcher, “We got a guest and a situation!”

The woman immediately appeared, dagger in hand. She cast an appraising look over the two slayers and then stashed the blade somewhere on her person before announcing “I shall put the kettle on.”

Faith chuckled and nodded, waving to Buffy to sit down in the living room.

Once Post appeared again, this time tea in tow, she prompted “What is the situation then?”

/

Faith felt Buffy just in front of the Library's doors before she saw her. She looked up from the book that Post put before her in order to speed up the research on the nightmares. Once Buffy entered she bit her lip worriedly and cast a glance at her Watcher – it was clear the quick-fix remedy the woman tried to get the slayer to rest hadn't worked.

Giles took it up to comment “Well, I see the night didn't go well.”

Buffy nodded “It's gotten worse.”

“Worse how?” Post immediately asked.

The blonde slayer sat down next to Faith who gently patted her leg “More nightmares, the same stuff, but I think he's having daydreams now too. Hallucinations. I saw a few people he… Angelus, has bitten even when I was awake.”

“I see” Giles mumbled, “Well, that seems to fit. As I was just telling Gwendolyn, Angel paid me a visit yesterday.”

“What?” both slayers exclaimed in unison.

The man nodded “Indeed. He seemed agitated and his words were confused. I was very tempted to fire the crossbow I had on him but he left shortly after, he seemed distracted by something over my shoulder and then he fled. Perhaps he saw an apparition as well.”

“If he went to you, he really must need help” Buffy said slowly.

Faith grimaced “Seeing people that are not there is definitely not good.”

“It's more than that” the blonde frowned, absently rubbing her chest, “There is a feeling also. I don't know if that is what Angel is feeling or if the feeling goes together with the dreams. Guilt and sorrow. It's… bad.”

Faith frowned “Not to be a bitch, but with his brooding and all I would say those two things are what he feels most of the time, and rightfully so. The point is why this is happening to you.”

“No idea” Buffy sighed, still distracted by her foreign feelings. Faith cast a look at the two Watchers who only shook their heads. Perfect, nobody knew anything.

“Perhaps Willow and Xander would be willing to help us with some reading” Giles proposed and moved to his office.

Faith noticed that Buffy was staring into space, a pained look on her face as she obviously was seeing something only she could. “Yeah, probably a good idea. Should I go take a look, see if I find Angel?”

Post nodded “That would be best, we don't need and erratic vampire going unchecked around Sunnydale.”

Buffy jerked up from her trance “I'm coming with you.”

“Out of the question” Post said resolutely, “You would only be a liability in your state.”

“I won't kill him, B, if he doesn't give me reason to” Faith sighed tiredly.

“No, it's…” the blonde started but finished with just an uncertain motion, “It's really messing him up.”

“And you”

Buffy nodded “Yeah. But he's obviously being targeted whoever is doing this might not like it if you interfere.”

“I'll be careful” Faith replied, pleasantly surprised by the warmth the warning has been issued.

“Good luck” Giles nodded.

“Don't forget to check in” Post hummed and dispensed one of her rare smiles.

“Just don't let her wander off, yeah?” Faith said quietly and nodded towards Buffy whose mind was somewhere else again.

“Of course”

/

Stalking Buffy's ex wasn't she had planned for herself Christmas Eve but it was still better that doing research in the dusty old tomes in the Library. But it was both nerve-wracking and boring, always alert in case the vampire finally snapped and started attacking people. For the entirety of yesterday night Angel only walked around with a look ranging from confused to terrified and he kept mumbling to himself. Which was boring but lucky.

Less lucky that Buffy stopped speaking about the dreams and kinda disconnected form the scoobies who worked hard on figuring things out. That said they had already identified the most probable culprit behind it all – the First Evil. The capitals in the name didn't inspire much confidence. Especially since Giles said it could not be killed. Luckily though he had mortal henchmen, and those should die without much effort and in doing so end the nightmares.

The hitch though - they needed to be found first. Obviously.

With Angel back at his mansion, Faith decided to widen her patrol around the mansion – what good would it do just sit in one spot and wait for the vamp angst to be over. Perhaps this way she would be lucky and encounter the cultists if they decided to check on their work.

She grinned when she noticed a figure in black and eagerly withdrew her dagger and two throwing knives. The figure was approaching her direction so Faith didn't need much to get into the best ambush position.

“Ms Lehane, I see your snaking has indeed improved but perhaps I am fortunate that not by much”

“Post!” the slayer exclaimed in alarm, “Jesus! I thought you were a baddie, I almost killed you! What were you thinking!”

Gwen must've seen the horror written on her face because she approached her with a surprisingly soft smile “Almost is the key word and I am more than certain you would recognize me in short order. Especially since I give you… 'no wiggings', believe?”

“Yeah, wiggings” the slayer confirmed, her heart rate calming down steadily, “We need to start color-coding the good guys. Maybe you should invest in a different coat than 'cultist black'.”

“White makes me look washed out. We may discuss it later, now we need you with Ms Summers” Post changed the subject to what she came here to say, sparing a comforting pat on her charge's shoulder, “Mr Giles has found some information on the cultists and Ms Summers believe she knows where they are. It would be best if you accompany her.”

“Definitely” Faith nodded, knowing that B would go either way and no one could really stop her when she put her mind to something, “Where is she?”

“Hopefully still in the Library”

“Right” was the skeptical reply.

“But she said she thought the cultist were hidden under where she and her mother bought their Christmas tree. I called Mrs Summers for the address” Post handed the brunette piece of paper.

Faith scanned the writing and nodded “”You coming?”

“I shall remain here to keep an eye on Angel”

That didn't sit well with the slayer, at all, but Gwen shoo-d her off. Instead Faith just cautioned “Be careful, his vamp self is a bastard.”

“So I have heard. But it is close to sunrise and he has not moved yet so nothing should occur. Now please find Ms Summers”

Faith nodded and took off in the direction of the tree vendor, not bothering with returning to the school, she knew Buffy too well for that.

She ran at full speed, enjoying the rush and the feel of the cool air despite the situation they were in. Still, she had faith, heh, that everything would resolve itself and besides, a little guilty thought whispered in the back of her mind, it was only Angel. Buffy might be caught in the crossfire but she wasn't the intended target.

Faith almost smirked when she felt a familiar presence coming up to her, quite far from the school/slayer library.

“Hey, B. Fancy meeting you here”

Buffy run past her, speaking breathlessly “No time – need to get to Angel.”

Faith turned back to the direction she came in, suddenly a lot more worried. She caught up with the blonde easily being fresher and generally faster than her older counterpart “Ok. What about him.”

“First Evil said plan B is his suicide”

“And what is plan A?”

Faith didn't get an answer.

“B!”

“Him killing me” Buffy sighed.

“Joy” the brunette replied dryly.

“That's not going to happen”

“Obviously”

The blonde actually managed to chuckle and responded with a smile “I know you have my back.”

Faith was tempted to say something coy or cocky in return but the comment made her feel good and kinda proud so she decided on a determined smile instead.

Finding Angel should not have been easy but Buffy seemed to know precisely where he was. To Faith's utmost surprise he was just outside the mansion, sitting and waiting. He jerked in surprise and looked over his shoulder before growling and shaking his head once, gaze returning to the brightening horizon.

_“Plan B it is”_ Faith thought with relief and some reluctant admiration.

“Come inside Angel, it'll be dawn soon” Buffy said gently but Faith noted that it wasn't as warm as usual. Perhaps it was all that she had seen in those dreams that suddenly made the blonde wary.

Faith stood vigilant a few steps behind Buffy, letting her deal with the situation. It looked like Angel was firmly set on suicide by sun rather than killing his slayer ex and Faith wasn't all that good with words. Besides, she had made abundantly clear where she stood on the Angel situation, although in this instance him dying would feel like the First Evil winning.

Apparently Buffy wasn't all that great with words either because conversation give way to a fight between the once-lovers. Well, less a fight and more like smacking some sense in the souled vampire. Or perhaps Angel was hoping Faith would interfere and kill him outright? Or he was simply stubborn and convinced he knew best. Yeah, that sounded right.

The sky was beginning to brighten to an unhealthy degree as far as the undead were concerned, and Faith had enough. She lifted her crossbow and fired the wooden bolt. Her aim was perfect and Angel stopped fighting to look with astonishment at his thigh where the shaft of the bolt was sticking out.

Buffy's eyes went wide and she looked at her fellow slayer who shrugged unapologetically “It'll heal. Now, if you're done being dumbasses, let's take this inside.”

Both Angel and Buffy seemed too in shock to respond. Faith thought it was needlessly dramatic of them, or just stupid. She sighed, stashed her crossbow on her back and spoke slowly “Sun. Vampire. Dust. Inside.”

Angel's first response was of course shake his head and put his angsty face back on. Faith really wanted to punch him, the bolt wasn't nearly as satisfying as that would be. Buffy in turn gave her a grateful kook and turned back to the vampire “See, even Faith agrees. You are doing good now, helping people. Who will help them when you're dead?”

“You” Angel replied earnestly, “And Faith.”

The brunette herself was more than in agreement but she shrugged instead “Can't be everywhere.”

This seemed to spark something and Angel appeared to be deep in thought. Finally he nodded “Let's get inside.”

“Really?” Buffy spoke almost shyly.

Faith didn't let him reply and with a roll of her eyes she ushered them into the mansion “Great!”

The mansion was quiet, Angel did not have any appliances running and they were far from any truly populated area. The three people inside didn't really help as nobody was sure what to say.

Finally just as Buffy opened her mouth to talk, Angel announced “I'll be leaving tomorrow.”

“Wait, what?” Buffy near-shrieked in confusion.

“You not gonna off yourself when out of Sunny D, right?” Faith arched an eyebrow and looked him over skeptically.

“No” Angel shook his head, “I'll continue fighting the forces of evil. But not here. I can't be here, it's too dangerous. Besides, you were right Faith, a slayer can't be everywhere. The Hellmouth is protected enough with you two here so…”

“So you're leaving” Buffy finished the sentence.

To be honest Faith was surprised the tone wasn't all that bitter or wounded. Still, she sighed and decided to leave the former couple hash this out on their own. She turned to the door to get back out and had to hum in surprise.

“Hey, when did the snow start?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took liberties with the Amends episode, but this is fanfiction so that is kinda implied. I also had a segment prepared on how all this affected Buffy, but the chapter was getting too long so I saved it for the next one. Plus it goes well with the theme of the next chapter, which will be up much sooner than this one has been.


	5. The Betrayal

“So, how'd ya sleep?”

Buffy sipped her to-go coffee and shrugged “No more serial killer dreams, so pretty good.”

Faith eyed her friend but finally decided to take that at face value “Good, maybe catching up on sleep will make you look less like shit. Which you still do. Joyce wasn't impressed either.”

“Mom?” the blonde asked in confusion before her eyes narrowed dangerously, “What did you tell her?”

“I thought you'd told her. About the nightmares at least,” Faith defended, “And she tempted me with warm waffles.”

“You're so easy”

Faith gave her best dimpled grin “I know. Wanna take advantage?”

“Too tired to smack you”

“Smack me where?” the brunette couldn't help herself. At Buffy's glare she chuckled and held up her hands in surrender, her countenance turning serious “So dreams are good?”

Buffy eyed her brunette counterpart suspiciously, clearly trying to gauge if it was meant as an innuendo yet again, but then sighed “Yes. Angel's memories were… not fun. Or maybe too much fun, for him. Not so much for the victims.”

Faith just nodded, trying to coax more from the older slayer as it was obviously weighing on her mind.

The blonde ultimately continued, casting a hesitant glance to her friend, “It still doesn't feel real though. I _know_ it had happened, but I still… Angelus was a bastard, I know, I met him, but it still doesn't really click, you know?”

Faith didn't know so she just shrugged. Buffy didn't seem deterred as she continued “It was all so vivid, all his kills, his expression when he managed to deal a crippling blow – he really is into emotional torture, you know, plain old torture as well. When I was having those dreams I mostly focused on what Angel, souled Angel, was feeling in response – the guilt and shame and horror. But now I still remember all that I have seen and nothing to mitigate _my_ horror.”

“You feel betrayed” Faith nodded, understanding perfectly. It seem that what the vampire did to her, her friends, her Watcher, could be forgotten but having front row seats to the highlights of Angelus' rampage was something a little different. The realization made her feel rather vindicated and she was itching to say 'I told you so'.

“Yes” Buffy sighed, “He has much to atone for and I'm glad he has the opportunity to do so. But yes, I still feel betrayed. And that shall conclude this topic.”

“Alright” the brunette slayer nodded, not really feeling it either.

“And thank you for not saying anything along the lines of 'I told you so'”

“I wasn't” Faith lied shamelessly and with a smile.

Buffy arched an eyebrow “Uh-uh. Still, don't say anything to Xander or Willow. Or Giles. Post doesn't really need to know either.”

“Sure”

“And my mother doesn't either”

Faith accepted the change of topic and huffed dramatically “I told her _one_ thing! And there were waffles! That can't be held against me.”

“Nice to know I can bribe you with food” Buffy grinned, clearly relieved the other slayer played along.

“And booze, don't forget the booze”

“And if I made you choose?” the blonde laughed.

Faith gasped “NO!”

“Purely hypothetically of course, I would never torment you so” Buffy quickly assured, biting her lip trying not to laugh.

“Sunken drunken chocolate cake then”

“What's that?

“Oh _darling_ ”

“Condescending much? Bake out or get out”

“Isn't the saying put out or get out? 'Cause I can put out” Faith smirked salaciously.

Buffy rolled her eyes “I have no doubt about that. Back to the cake though. Cake is important.”

“How about you and your mom come to me and Post's house and I'll bake” the Bostonian dropped flirting and went for amazement.

“Wait, you really serious?” the blonde asked, eyes opened almost unnaturally wide with careful hope.

“Oh _darling_ ” Faith repeated, this time with a wink.

“Hush” Buffy blushed, “But really? Really really? If I find the cake is a lie…”

“Really, really” the brunette assured with a chuckle, “Just ask you mom when she's free and I'll make your taste buds explode.”

“Hopefully not literally” Buffy mumbled.

“Have some faith”

Buffy was back to suspicious “Capital F or not?”

Faith grinned “Catchin' on quick B. So, it's a yes to the cake?”

“How about tomorrow? I can pout like a champ and I'm sure mom would like to officially meet Post anyway”

“Sure” the brunette shrugged – it was doable and she couldn't foresee any trouble from Gwen. She already made her masterpiece once and it was gone like two hours after. Funniest about it was she learnt the recipe via Diana, she got it from some baker dude they had saved back in Boston. She loved this job.

As Buffy practically squealed in delight, Faith thought they both could use a treat – Buffy had this whole Angel thing, hopefully for the last time, and Faith for the same reason. Sure, they apparently had yet another evil to fight, the very First apparently, but hey, Angel was gone. Better yet Buffy seemed finally over him truly and completely given how unsettled the eye-opening dreams made her.

“You ok? You spaced out - is my cake in peril, cause I think I couldn't take it” the blonde waved a hand in front of Faith's eyes.

“Five by five”

* * *

“So, tomorrow's New Years here at the Bronze – yay or nay” Xander asked boisterously as he put down the three drinks he had in hands and sat down.

Willow took one of the drinks with a thank you and took a sip “I don't know. I could do with something quieter. We could do snacks and movie at my house!”

Faith appeared out of nowhere beer in hand and flicked Willow's brow “No offense Red, but that's lame. I'm down for the Bronze.”

“Oz?” Xander asked the man.

“Both sound good”

“Helpful” Xander mock-glared, “I guess Buffy will have the deciding vote.”

“Bronze is already winning two to one” Faith cocked her head to the side, “Unless you are undecided Xan-man.”

“Bronze sounds good, sorry Wills”

Willow huffed cutely and crossed her arms “Where is Buffy anyway?”

“Saw her talking to some college dude near the stairs” Xander said, looking around, “Maybe movage over Angel in progress?”

Both Willow and Faith whipped their heads in the direction of the stairs, craning their necks to see the 'dude' in question. The red-head was first to catch a glimpse “Hm. At least this one is only older than her by few years and not decades.”

“Kinda scrawny” was Faith's unflattering assessment punctuated by a scoff. Oz arched an eyebrow at her, economy of words personified. Faith shrugged “B can do better. Angel was prime beef, bloodsucking aside.”

“Maybe I should try growing a beard” Xander said randomly.

Willow's eyes bugged “God please no. You already tried once and it was tragic. Like more tragic than Othello tragic. Bambi's mother level of tragic.”

“Geez, thanks” Xander pouted, caressing his smooth jaw.

Faith laughed “No worries Xander, you are prime beef too. No need for tragic beards.”

“Really?” the boy perked up considerably and puffed out his chest, “See Wills, that's being a friend.”

“I think saving you from public humiliation is plenty friendly”

“What humiliation?” Buffy asked as she plopped down into a seat beside her sister slayer.

“Unfortunate facial hair”

“Et tu, Oz?” Xander slumped in his seat.

“Ah” Buffy nodded in understanding before squinting at Xander's face before repeating 'Ah', this time with more surety, “I get it.”

Faith roared in laughter and patted the boy's leg “I'll get us some shots to ease the pain. For B too, I bet scrawny blond over there had the lamest pick-up lines.”

“He wasn't exactly a poet” Buffy hummed, “But wasn't that bad. Definitely heard worse.” Then her face split into a huge grin aimed at the brunette “Most of them from you.”

Faith clutched her chest dramatically “My heart breaks! How will I ever go on.”

“Go get yourself that shot, hear it helps” the blonde slayer winked.

The younger slayer sniffed theatrically and stood up, chucking down the rest of her beer before striding confidently towards the bar to charm herself the promised drinks. When she got back a while later, the group was still discussing plans for New Years with Willow vehemently explaining the virtues of Monopoly.

“From what I hear I didn't bring near enough alcohol” Faith commented and handed one of the glasses to Xander who took it gratefully, both ignoring Willow's huff.

“I think we know Faith's vote on board games” Buffy chuckled.

“Definitely” the brunette smirked, “And B? See blondie over there at the bar? She thought my pick-up lines were charming. So there you go.”

Buffy looked in the indicated direction and hummed “Hmm, she doesn't look concussed. Strange…”

“She's hot” was Xander's comment.

“You really talked to her?” Willow asked skeptically.

Just at that moment the blonde in question looked up and smiled widely in Faith's direction. Willow's mouth closed with a click while Xander offered a discrete high-five. Oz cocked his head “Cool.”

Faith smirked “Yep, totally won the competition between blonds.”

Buffy rolled her eyes a she replied dryly “Oh yes, your blonde is much hotter than my blond. Really, what are we? Five?”

“I have some thoughts that are definitely not PG…” the brunette winked, “And totally hotter – even caught Willow's eye.”

The red-head in question jerked in her usual panicky-like way, quickly stopping squinting in the blonde's direction “What! No!”

Faith arched an eyebrow at the way Willow immediately cuddled up to Oz in what could be categorized as an almost guilty way. She let the matter drop, kinda proud at her growth. Besides there was no need for an argument over her teasing since the night was so comfortably mellow.

Xander didn't seem to get the memo and began teasing the budding witch in the slayer's stead.

As the discussion predictably devolved Buffy elbowed Faith “Look what you did. Fix it!”

“I just flirted with an attractive person, I do it all the time” the brunette defended, “Why, I am doing it right now.”

Buffy's cheeks colored slightly, pleased with the offhand comment, but decisively jerked her chin in Willow's direction.

“I could get her drunk if that would help”

“No!” Buffy exclaimed and smacked Faith's leg.

“Yeah, officially out of my field of expertise” Faith shrugged, “Wanna dance instead?”

“We could _all_ go dancing” the blonde said loudly, turning back to the rest of the gang.

Oz just nodded and took both of Willow's hands to help her up in a very endearing way. The witch flushed and let herself be led onto the dance floor. Xander downed his shot and stood up as well, trying to evade Buffy's fearsome glare.

“Great job, B” Faith said in an almost patronizing way and hopped up, “Let's go, this band is actually good and I'm in suddenly in the mood to get freaky.”

“When are you not” was Buffy's witty repartee as she made way towards the pulsing mass of dancing people.

The band that was really earning their money tonight took it up a notch to the delight of all. The scoobies might indulge in their dorky dance to which Faith could only chuckle, but her and Buffy were artists. Truly in the zone, where only the rhythm and movement mattered. She enjoyed training with Post, but this, this she missed – the days when all she would do was slay, drink and dance. And fuck. This was a prime night for it and her Watcher didn't really care outside a few easy rules. Besides, she made do with her hand since moving out of her dingy motel room so practically ages ago.

Faith felt Buffy's eyes on her and it made her hotter. She might joke and tease but fucking the blonde would be glorious. With two slayers, how could it be anything but. Buffy was flushed from the heat and exertion, looking absolutely delectable, so perhaps now would be the perfect time to dance up closer to her, take her by the hips, maybe…

The blond Buffy was talking with before came round and did precisely that. And B didn't break his wrist, instead leaning into it as she continued to dance. Faith huffed, eyeing the smarmy guy with slight disgust, her good mood giving way to irritation.

Ok, whatever. If Buffy was intent on having her attention elsewhere she could fly solo better than a fucking eagle.

Someone was trying to talk over the music right beside her ear so Faith turned. Seeing it was the girl she had flirted with at the bar she smiled instead of deploying a sharp elbow. Her eyes were a bit glassy, the girl was clearly tipsy, but alert enough and had a look Faith recognized. The slayer glanced back to Buffy who seemed more into her dance, and partner, than before. The scrawny blond was grinning smugly.

Faith scoffed and leaned into Amanda? Maybe. The girl told her at the bar but she wasn't paying that much attention.

Her night was looking up.

/

“… that combined with my hotel means you owe me…” Willow counted gleefully.

Xander rolled his eyes “Pretty much all my cash. Stupid purple properties. Thanks Wils.”

“Not my fault” the red-head shrugged, “That's just the way the dice rolls.”

While the two childhood friends started to bicker, Faith turned to her fellow slayer with a hefty sigh “I can't believe we are really playing Monopoly on New Years instead of going to a party.”

“You were perfectly free to do whatever, you chose sticking around with us” Buffy shrugged unrepentantly.

“Kinda hoped everybody would get bored and go to the Bronze anyway. That's why I didn't even try pilfering gin from Post or something”

“We have cocoa” Buffy smirked and took a demonstrative sip.

“Yeah, to complete our 8-year old experience of an evening” Faith sighed again before leaning closer to Buffy to say in a conspiratory tone, “Come on, Xander is broke, I'm in jail like forever, you and Oz are not nearly as plush as Red. Let's call it her win and go outside where there is people and booze.”

“I can still turn this around” the older slayer jutted out a defiant chin.

“Come on, you had _fun_ yesterday at Bronze” the brunette insisted, her tone turning taunting, still somewhat sore about being ignored the night previous.

Buffy's expression darkened as well “You're the one to talk.”

Playful teasing turned into sulky silence on both slayers' parts which finally drew attention/confusion from the rest of the scoobies.

“Do I sense some tension?” Xander plunged right in.

Faith rolled her eyes at him and replied glibly “Nope.”

“Oh, it's nothing. Just Faith here wants to ditch us again” Buffy said with a sweetness that made everybody wince.

“So, Xander paid up so, hm, Oz, it's your turn” Willow cleared her throat and tried to get things back on track. The werewolf took the dice but his attention was more on the two slayers who were kinda glaring at each other.

“Just following your example B”

“Right, because I totally disappeared off the dance floor with some floozy never to be found again”

Faith snorted “Who's poetic now. And who says floozy.”

“Wait, did you really went off with that hot chick? I thought Buffy was joking” Xander grinned widely.

He got twin cold glares for his comment.

“Aw” Faith turned back to the blonde, fluttering her eyelashes dramatically, “Were you jealous B? You know she has nothing on you – I bake for you.”

“Wait, what's this about baking?” Xander spoke up.

Glares again, arctic this time.

Willow raised her eyebrows at her childhood friend and loud-whispered “Maybe you should consider not speaking. Like the whole night.”

The glares didn't alleviate in the slightest. Xander shrunk back and mumbled “Maybe never.”

Oz nodded “Smart.”

Everybody turned to the werewolf for a beat, humming thoughtfully, wondering about his usual quietness.

Buffy was the first to shrug and turn back to the topic at hand “Everything aside… the pie was _amazing_. Like you could stab me and I would still forgive you if you brought that out.

“Really?” was the skeptical interruption, this time from Willow who gulped in anticipation of a glare for butting in again.

“OMG yes” Buffy moaned empathically instead.

Faith puffed up in pride “I know, right? I bet that scrawny blond you ditched me for barely manages _buying_ muffins.”

“Were _you_ jealous?” the blonde smirked.

“Pish posh. I can buy my own muffins”

“Pish posh?”

“I blame Post”

“Sure”

* * *

“This is boring. Mind-numbingly boring” Faith sighed heavily as she stared at the board in-between her and the watcher.

“Builds character” Post retorted airily, her gaze intent on the pieces before her.

“Boredom in general or the boredom that is chess?” the slayer sighed once more, this time punctuating it with a raised eyebrow.

“We can try _go_ if you want” Gwen smirked.

“No way, I am not falling for that again” Faith snorted.

“ _Shougi_?” was offered with yet another smirk.

“What's with you and Asian games?”

“Used to date an onmyōji” Post shrugged and finally moved her knight.

“Omni-what?”

“ _Onmy_ ōji. Japanese exorcist. Or close enough”

The brunette succeed in a very spot-on valley girl imitation “And how did you meeeeet?”

She got a huge sneeze in response and Post pawed behind her for the box of tissues.

Faith handed her the one she had beside her as she grimaced “Well, that was well and truly disgusting. It even put me off gossip.”

What followed was either a snort in amusement or another tissue emergency.

“You really should be in bed” the brunette said as she tried to inconspicuously move away.

“'m f'ne”

“Obviously not” Faith grimaced, “It might be just a cold and not a flu or whatever, but's still in the 'not well' category.”

“I don't get sick” Post huffed, ignoring the different sound of it due to a stuffed nose, “I might be a little under the weather, but it is still training day. And I am taking it easy as it were.”

“Under the weather my ass” the slayer mumbled.

“Just move a piece already”

Faith rolled her eyes as she semi-randomly took up her rook “You always tell me I should think more about the strategy involved.”

“You weren't thinking, you were yapping”

“Someone's grumpy when they're sick” Faith sing-songed obnoxiously, quite amused.

“I'm not sick” Post reiterated, studying her charge's move intently.

“Yeah right, that's why I made soup for breakfast”

The watcher smirked “I thought it was just a peculiar food craving, with slayers one can never know.”

“Way to make us sound pregnant” Faith rolled her eyes again. Soup for breakfast has been actually pretty darn good, better than tea anyway. And while California didn't have the brutal winter of Boston, it was a bit chilly out so chicken noodle was an awesome choice for the morning.

The two women continued to play for a little while before faith remembered something that made her smirk “So this omni… exorcist person, tell me about it.”

“No” was the swift reply.

“Pleeeease”

“Only if you win”

“Alright!”

“Checkmate, darling”

“What! Already?” Faith exclaimed, her gaze falling onto the checkered board.

Post arched an eyebrow “Did you truly think I would risk indulging in 'girl talk'?”

“Sorry to break it to you Gwen, but you're a girl” the brunette said with a serious expression.

“Truly? Fascinating” the watcher said dryly before turning half-away as not to sneeze on Faith.

The slayer sighed “Now that the match is over can you _please_ go to bed?”

“What is with your insistence on getting me to bed” Post said in a tone that the Bostonian wasn't sure was meant to be teasing or no.

Naturally Faith decided to take it as one and she winked exaggeratedly “Well, you are a foxy lady but I don't do Diana's sloppy seconds.”

Gwen rolled her eyes “And I don't 'do' prison.”

While the slayer chuckled appreciatively at the comeback, the watcher sneezed again, twice in rapid succession and followed it up with another tissue grab. That did get another pointed glare and this time Post relented “Very well, I might go for a bit of lay down. You go do something productive.”

“Finally!” the brunette exclaimed and quickly began putting the chess pieces away just in case her watcher changed her mind, her mind already on things she could do with this unexpected day off.

“Faith, I said _productive_ ”

“Yeah, yeah” Faith rolled her eyes yet again.

/

In the vein of 'productive' Faith decided to go to school. Not to _class_ of course, just crash Buffy's lunch that should be happening soon. She took the long road towards Sunnydale High to check out the one and only hunting shop in town. The owner eyed her suspiciously through the display but Faith ignored him in favor of a very nice compound bow that had to be newly ordered. She already had one at home but it was always nice to window-shop.

At another suspicious glance in her direction from the man behind the counter Faith rolled her eyes – she came around _all_ the time, he should know her by now and leave her alone. Or was that the suspicious part? Whatever, the man didn't even have a battleaxe in stock, though it would be hilarious to ask. He'd probably call the cops on her. Would still be hilarious though.

He was not the only one to give her weird looks on her way to the school building, some old lady she passed was muttering about delinquents playing hooky. Faith flipped her off getting a scandalized glare in return to her enormous satisfaction.

As to another satisfying encounter, she spotted Amanda at a café near the Uni (yeah, little Sunnydale even had higher learning) with two more friends, obviously studying. Faith smirked to herself as she passed the shop. For all the teasing and innuendo she hadn't slept with her, or at least gone all the way. Faith really wasn't a stranger to back alley sex but Amanda had been ultimately too wasted and somehow her sojourn in Sunnydale made Faith grow scruples. Besides, her first time with a girl had the potential to replace that mess with Danny who had been her first 'boyfriend'. Still, it had been _very_ nice, boy did Amanda knew how to kiss, and the best part was that it totally won it the 'contest' she had with B. And as a huge bonus, it made Buffy jealous. That was a win too.

As a not- _that_ -a-surprising side-effect, Willow had been unusually talkative to her recently, trying to pry for information while trying to be discreet. Failing at that, by the way. Faith had an inkling what that was all about but didn't really say anything, didn't even tease. Heh, those pesky scruples again.

“You there! Student!” a grating voice pierced Faith's thoughts. She turned and arched an eyebrow at the speaker. She had a vague feeling the ugly man was the school's headmaster, but she couldn't be bothered to remember.

“Why are you not in class?”

The slayer managed to catch her smug smirk in time and instead just shrugged.

“Detention!”

“Sure thing” Faith agreed amiably, even making a show of looking contrite.

It seemed to satisfy the man, Snider? maybe. “Run along, then. You should have Mrs. Simmon's class, no? I'll tell her about the detention, make no mistake.”

“Mrs. Simmons is my fave” Faith nodded sagely, having a blast about the situation.

Snider? Was he named Snider? The name did ring some bell at the very back on her mind. Well, he narrowed his eyes and resolutely pointed down the hall.

Faith saluted and happily trotted in that direction which also coincided with the way to the Library which was her destination.

Giles looked up from some tome or other and smiled minutely “Hello, Faith.”

“Hey G-man” the brunette smirked and plopped down on her favorite chair and put her feet up on the table.

The man glared in disapproval but already knew any chiding would be futile. Instead he spoke up “Would you like some tea? I assume you are here for Buffy.”

“Tea would be nice. Something minty perhaps, I have a detention tonight”

“Minty. Hippies” Giles muttered quietly, shaking his head as he approached his stash. Then he processed the rest of the sentence “Detention. With… Miss Post?”

Faith snorted “Nah, Gwen's out cold. With literally a cold. No, the head-man here gave me one.”

“But you are not a student here”

“I know” the Bostonian laughed loudly, “Dude's gonna be surprised. I wonder if he's trying to find my name off some roster right now.”

“Jesus” Giles sighed, obviously dreading the bad mood the headmaster was known to spread around.

“Then again, he mentioned some teach I should be in class with, do you think he's mistaken me for someone else? Sucks to be the girl then” Faith smirked.

“Brilliant” the man sighed again.

Faith grinned, making herself even more comfortable in the chair. She was feeling pretty great at the moment and it showed. Maybe it was contagious because even Giles cracked a smile for no reason when he passed her the tea.

She was basking in the uncharacteristically good mood, carefully not thinking about it becoming actually more and more characteristic by the d.. week, let's be conservative about it.

“Hey, G-man!”

“Yes, Faith” was the indulgent reply.

“Can me and B spar? I'm kinda in the mood” the brunette stretched luxuriously in her seat.

Giles shook his head “I believe she has English right after the lunch break.”

“So what? Ever heard of afternoon delight?”

The watcher cleared his throat and reached for his glasses “I believe that refers to something else.”

“Both is getting hot and heavy” Faith smirked, enjoying the man's expression, “Get the blood pumping. Sweat-slicked bodies in movement. Grunts of exertion. The…”

“Yes, I got the gist, thank you” Giles cleaned his glasses resolutely.

“So can we?” the brunette asked sweetly.

“What?” Giles asked, his eyes wide.

“Spar, G, spar” Faith laughed.

“You said Miss Post has a cold. Any idea when she might get better?”

“Aw, Giles, I thought we were having fun!”

* * *

Faith was pretty hyped and couldn't wait to tell Buffy about her week. Gwen had taken her to Los Angeles for a first aid seminar. Sure, at first she was kinda bummed, especially since she would miss B's birthday, but then the seminar turned out to be real cool. Post was pretty smug about it. Despite rolling her eyes at the woman, Faith was really excited about the stuff she learnt (a surprise) and really good at it too (a surprise again). If she wasn't a slayer she might even consider doing the whole course. Heh, her, a badass killer of demons and vampires, being an EMT. Kinda ironic.

It was a two hour drive back to Sunnydale and Faith couldn't help but still talk about what she had learnt while Post drove on with an indulgent smile. They stopped for lunch at a roadside diner and Post didn't even protest at the two cheeseburgers, three different pieces of dessert and two milkshakes. By the first order of dessert the slayer finally noticed her mentor's mood – Gwen was inscrutable as always but by now Faith could read her fairly well. Right now Post was tense. In clear anticipation of something.

Faith got two more pies from it so she decided to puzzle that one later. Huh, maybe B was right about her obsession about food. But hey, it was just about teatime and slayer appetite was a thing.

“I need to touch base with Mr Giles” Post announced as she pulled the car into their driveway, “You are free to do whatever you wish. Tomorrow we are resuming training.”

“Sure thing” Faith said as she hopped out of her seat – she already planned on stopping by the Summers' house and drag B out for belated birthday drinks.

Her new home wasn't actually that far from Buffy's place so even at civilian pace it took only a few minutes. Faith though took off running, happy to stretch her limbs after the car ride and general passiveness of her week, at least slayer-wise. Post had insisted she was in LA to learn a skill and that hunting vampires could wait a few days. Still, she went out several times, mostly to try some bars and clubs, which meant she was inevitably 'cornered' by some vampire. They were generally older than what one could find in Sunnydale, given hers and B's daily sweeps of the place, but easy to dust nonetheless.

Post had mentioned that they would probably leave Sunnadale eventually, maybe even California. It made sense – Buffy was capable enough to hold the Hellmouth by herself, obviously, so Faith could hit some other ones (and wasn't that a surprise) or some big city. Clean up and move on. It really did make sense but it still made Faith feel… uneasy. Yeah, that sounded better than _sad_. Sunnydale started to feel like home and she wasn't looking forward to leaving. Hopefully that wouldn't be for some time yet.

Revello Drive was a typical suburban street complete with dogs and joggers, all appealing snacks for the night crowd. It was a few hours before sundown though so nobody seemed overly anxious at being outside. Faith nodded to one particular neighbor of Buffy's, an old lady who sometimes mistook her for some granddaughter or other and offered her cookies, before ringing the doorbell at the Summers' residence.

Faith's grin and over-all good mood vanished in an instant at the sight of Joyce who opened the door for her. Bruises appeared to be fading and the scrapes were scabbed over, but the extent of the damage made Faith's blood boil. “Joyce, who do I have to beat up?”

Mrs Summers actually chuckled, gave her a warm smile before it faded into something more serious “I think you and my daughter need to talk.”

/

It was well after sunset when Faith finally made her way 'home'. The house she shared with Post. Her Watcher.

After her talk with Buffy and dinner with both the Summers women, she took out some of her rage on the local vampire population. It wasn't nearly enough, she was still furious and above-all disappointed. Disappointed in herself, that she cast her lot with people that would betray her at a moment's notice.

The door was unlocked so the slayer blew right through it and into the living room. Post was waiting for her – sitting in the lone armchair near the sofa, sipping gin and reading one of the old tomes she acquired during the week in Los Angeles.

They didn't really need words, just held their gaze across the room. Post calm, Faith simmering.

“She told you” Gwen said matter-of-factly, “I thought she would.”

Faith gritted her teeth but still kept a lid on her temper “What, did someone seriously expect she wouldn't? Keep her mouth shut like a good little slayer, _owned_ by the Council of Watchers, so that I could have my own crucio thing on my birthday?”

“Cruciamentum” Post corrected idly, “And yes, Mr Travers no doubt expected exactly that. He always thought himself a military general against the forces of evil, with everyone as a soldier under his command. It runs in the family I am told.”

“So the guy's off his rocker, whatever. Not interested in him. Who I am interested in is Giles. And you” the brunette's glare intensified, “Would you have gone through with it? Done it to me?”

“Yes”

Faith expected to get even angrier but instead she deflated and despite all her willpower she felt her eyes get wet. “I see.” She hated how her voice sounded weak.

Post finally put down her glass and she leaned forward, her elbows on her knees “The Cruciamentum is a hare-brained rite. I agree with the underlying lesson – to teach that the ability to out-think your enemies is as important, if not more, as outfighting them. But I disagree with everything else. More so now that I heard how this one got out of hand.”

“Out of hand!” Faith fumed, “Have you _seen_ Joyce?”

“I have not” Post frowned, nodding minutely as if putting it on some mental list, “Mr Travers has failed quite spectacularly in that regard.” After moment the woman sneered openly “Although I doubt there will be repercussions for his actions. He is a highly valued operative and is slated to ascend into top leadership of the Council.”

“Yeah, no wonder Buffy quit” the brunette practically spat out.

“Yes, about that” Post arched both eyebrows in slight disbelief, “You are much too smart to think that is going to have any bearing on the Council. A new watcher will be found and sent.”

“Fuck him and fuck you”

The woman turned worried “As matters stand, Ms Summers might not want anything to do with the Council-”

“She's not the only one”

“-but technically she has passed her test and thus still 'in the Council's employ'” Post continued as if uninterrupted and made use of very uncharacteristic finger-quotes, “Even if she went rogue, it might be overlooked. Not for you though. And… I'm worried about you.”

“Worried? Worried!” Faith shouted in disbelief, “You just said you'd do the crucio thing to me! You've got no right to be worried. And what's so different between me and B, huh?”

“You carry the slayer line” the watcher replied, focusing on the second part of her charge's response, “The Council… is old, and governed by traditions, led by old traditional men. As you can see, their methods can be, and often are, drastic.”

“So what, they would just…” Faith growled but then abruptly stopped, her eyes wide with betrayal.

Post's countenance was grim “Yes. There have been instances when the active slayer went rogue and was subsequently killed so a new one could take her place.”

“You mean murdered” the brunette breathed out, somehow still more shocked than angry.

“Assassinated, yes” Post nodded, her eyes shining with inner fire, “But it won't happen to you, I _won't_ let it. The Council is changing, but it's slow. I know it might look that way to you now, but it is not an organization full of evil people. Most experienced field agents are like me, Diana or Giles – we are fully capable of drastic, but we know that is to be left only when truly desperate. The Cruciamentum is no such instance. And a slayer 'going rogue' should be only when she turns dark, not merely because she doesn't take orders well.”

“Fantastic” Faith was back to angry, “Just fantastic. How did it go again… 'One girl in all the world... to be a disposable asset of a bunch of lunatics'.”

“Disposable asset? Did you get into my Ian Fleming novels?”

“Who?”

“James Bond”

“Ah” Faith hummed, then shaking her head aggressively to return to the actually important topic of conversation but Post was faster than her.

“Nevertheless” the woman straightened in her seat, her expression something between earnest and uncomfortable which made her somehow look even more stiff than usual, “I wanted to say that I hope we can get past this, I-“

“Past this? Past this! You're kidding” Faith growled fiercely “If you really think that is going to fly, you're off your rocker. I'm done getting used by people who don't care!”

“But I do. I care” Post declared firmly.

“Funny way of showing it”

“Have I not prepared you extensively?” the watcher was now anxious, “Traps, demon anatomy, tactics for fighting opponents stronger than yourself. Knowledge, weapons. Anything I could think of to make you a better slayer, powers or no powers. The Cruciamentum would be a breeze to you. For Ms Summers as well had not the Council's handler cocked things up.”

“That's not really the point!” Faith yelled, “Giles sat B down and drugged her. And when she went to him, hoping he would help her, scared and distraught, he lied to her face! You were supposed to be our mentors, be on our side since so much is already staked against us! Instead you became yet another enemy!”

Post stayed silent, having at least enough presence of mind to not give any more excuses.

Faith clenched her fists, “You know, I need to be somewhere that isn't here.”

“And when will you-“

“I'll get back to you on that” Faith growled, “I'm gonna stay with B. And Mrs S. That should not trigger the _Council_ enough to send wet teams after me.” The word 'Council' had so much venom in it the watcher almost recoiled.

Faith strode upstairs and quickly packed her duffel – after so much time on the run from Kakistos she was practically a pro at getting the hell out of dodge quickly.

Twenty minutes later she was back at Rodello Drive, ringing the doorbell at the Summers' house.

Mrs. S opened the doors again, not really surprised “Faith, coming to dinner?”

“Yeah” the brunette shuffled her feet, “And… Could I stay a coupla nights?”

“Of course”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a very hard chapter to write, I kept rewriting the Cruciamentum thing… On other news, I think our girls are just about ready for some Fuffy.   
> Yep, next chapter is going to have some romance :-)


	6. The Roommate

Faith was trying really hard to salivate only metaphorically and not literally as Joyce busied herself in the kitchen making breakfast. The smell was divine. The drop to your knees and worship kind. Like the knocking on the gates of heaven complete with angel choir. Like the…

“Here you go, Faith” Joyce smiled, her eyes glinting in amusement when her houseguest took the plate with such eagerness and genuine appreciation coupled with a sweet thank you.

Faith moaned at the first bite of food and quickly forked three more bites. She barely swallowed when she sighed dreamily “Careful Mrs. S, if you keep feeding me like this I may never leave.”

“It's nice having you here, Faith” Joyce chuckled, “I'm glad you felt comfortable coming here instead of going back to that horrid motel Buffy told me you used to live at.”

“Thank you for having me. Really”

“So you said already” the woman laughed and patted Faith's hand, the one without the fork for her own safety, “But I don't think an inflatable mattress in my study deserves this amount of thanks. I would put you up with Buffy, but… she doesn't share well.”

Faith snorted in amusement “Don't I know it! You should've seen the week-long pout n' brood I received when she found out she would have to share _Sunnydale_ with me.”

Joyce laughed “Oh I have seen it. That whole week. And of course she wouldn't tell me anything, why she was being so out of sorts.”

“There can only be one!” the slayer exclaimed dramatically, raising her fork into the air.

The woman laughed again, more loudly this time “I thought it more like 'This town ain't big enough for both of us!'”

Both of them dissolved in giggles. That was the scene that Buffy walked in on when she arrived in the kitchen, her sleepiness instantly forgotten. Instead her eyes narrowed in suspicion “What are you guys talking about?”

“Nothin'”

“Nothing dear. Would you like some French toast?”

The blonde nodded slowly, not taking her eyes from the smirking duo. Once seated she poured herself juice and her gaze zeroed on her sister slayer, clearly questioning. Faith just grinned and sent her an air kiss.

Buffy rolled her eyes and addressed her mother instead “Do you have any plans today mom?”

“I might have to stop by the Gallery for an hour or two” Joyce hummed as she handed Buffy her breakfast.

“You work too hard Mrs. S” Faith mumbled with her mouth full.

“Well, I have two slayers eating me out of house and home so…” the woman chuckled. Then when she noticed the expression on both slayers in question she smiled genuinely “I am just joking. Really. Mr. Giles has been forwarding part of the slayer stipend and yesterday arrived a cheque from Ms Post as well. Not that either is really needed – I am very good at my job.”

“Post gave you money?” Faith sneered.

“I think it was a sweet gesture, showing she cares” Joyce said with a hint of reproach in her voice.

“Or she is showing me that the Council still owns me” the brunette countered.

“I don't think so, Faith” the mother patted Faith's shoulder and sat down at the table to pick up her coffee, “I think my interpretation is more accurate.”

The brunette gave an unintelligible snort and tried to steal an apple wedge from Buffy's plate which caused a mini-fight over breakfast food to erupt. Joyce just looked on indulgently, sipping her coffee.

“So what are you girls planning on doing, besides cleaning up the entire kitchen of course”

The fight stopped and twin pouts appeared.

“I'm not even joking, Buffy, you know where the cleaning stuff is”

“Sure” the blonde murmured despondently.

“So, plans?” Joyce asked, “I really hope it will be more than eating and brooding like Faith yesterday.”

“I wasn't brooding, I was thinking” Faith huffed, “And training.”

“ _Brooding_ and training” Buffy corrected with a smirk.

Faith shrugged, deciding to let it go although she really wondered how _Buffy_ had taken her Watcher's betrayal. She was more than sure there had been quite a lot of brooding there too. But Joyce was right, it was Sunday and a great winter day outside, one only California could provide, better not to dredge things up again. After all, she needed to br… _think_ on them some more.

“I promised Willow we'd go shopping” Buffy finally answered her mother's question, “You want to go with, Faith?”

“I'm not in the mood for frumpy sweaters”

Joyce it her lip but still managed a fair reproachful look “Then perhaps you _should_ go with them, no?”

“I'll have her wearing black leather in no time, nice tip Mrs. S” Faith grinned widely.

Buffy rolled her eyes “No. Just no.”

“She'd look hot and you know it”

“Please tell me you aren't trying to sleep with her too”

“Well, if she ditches those sweaters…”

“Faith!”

“I am not going to ask, mostly because I really don't want to know” Mrs. Summers chuckled and brought her cup to the sink, “I was serious about you cleaning up though. I shall be back by lunchtime but it would be better if you grab something at the mall.”

“Ok, mom”

“You want something there, Mrs. S?”

“No, thank you, I am good on the leather front”

“Mom!” Buffy exclaimed, scandalized, while Faith roared in laughter.

With that Joyce made another motion toward the mess in the kitchen, grabbed her purse and went out with a smile and a wave.

“Well, that was scarring” Buffy said in faux happiness and returned to her breakfast, “And no, Faith, you will not go down that avenue of conversation.”

The brunette pouted “Spoilsport. For that _you_ 're doing the dishes.”

“Look at you, so domestic”

“Does that make me more or less attractive?” Faith grinned.

Buffy batted her lashes “If you take those dishes off my hands, definitely more attractive.”

The younger slayer made a show of thinking about it “I already rock leather and will save your bestie from committing felony fashion crime, I think I'm good.”

“Please don't corrupt Willow” Buffy whined, “Pleeease.”

“I dunno, you told me about vamp-Willow and she sounded pretty wild”

“And _our_ Willow wears sweaters”

“Come on, B, I think it would be good for her. I wear leather, you wear leather, Joyce apparently…”

“lalalalalalalalalala”

“…wears leather” Faith snickered, “Don't want Red to feel left out, do ya?”

“Since when do you care?” Buffy cocked her head to the side, “I mean it's great! You two finally getting along. Cause things were kinda frosty between you two and…”

“Hey, frosty on her part, I just couldn't bring myself to care” the brunette shrugged.

“Because that is _so_ much better”

“Hey, I am already your roomie so if she's gonna be all quietly glaring again, she can do it in something that doesn't make her look like an old cat lady”

“What's to do with anything, you living here?” Buffy cocked her to the side.

Faith arched an eyebrow, wondering if Buffy missed the jealous best friend routine or she just was that dense. Finally she shrugged “Whatever. Come on, let's clean this up and then help Red get laid.”

“Maybe you coming with wasn't such a great idea” the blonde let out a long sigh.

“Hey, Joyce decreed it and she is the queen of the household I now reside in”

“Would that make me a princess?”

“Oh you are definitely a princess”

“I sense sarcasm but I shall allow it”

“Why thank you your grace”

* * *

Faith awoke with a gasp and a knife in her hand that somehow migrated from beneath her pillow into her palm. It took her a whole minute to sheathe the weapon and two more to calm down her frantically beating heart.

She didn't get nightmares all than often since becoming a slayer – it was hard to fear monsters under your bed when you routinely turned them to dust. Then Kakistos came and her childhood nightmares returned. Those were put to rest when she killed him – that memory never failed to put a smile on her lips. It didn't erase what he did to Diana but she managed to get over it.

Tonight though… tonight she had a brand new nightmare. Perhaps not as horrifying, but it still made her stomach constrict and her heart along with it. It started innocuously enough but it was soon clear her dream-self has been put through the cruciamentum. She was weak, weaker than she ever remember being, even despite all that shit that was her childhood in Boston, and Post was laughing cruelly. Giles was laughing too, amused at her for being so trusting. Faceless old dudes in tweed blazers tsking in disgust at her weakness. Buffy dead, Joyce as well. Diana making a guest appearance too, mostly disappointed her former charge was managing so poorly.

Her memory of the dream was getting hazier by the second but the feelings from it persisted. In the dark of Joyce's office she still felt so helpless, terrified, despaired. Indignant too. Angry. But mostly just sad and panicked now.

Which wasn't acceptable. Faith shot out from her makeshift bed and strode out of the office. Suddenly remembering it was in the middle of the night and she was at Buffy's house, she softened her steps and now stealthily snuck into the kitchen. The Summers' was a coffee household but tea would only bring back the bitterness along with everything from the dream. So cold water it was.

In truth the walk helped more than the water so Faith didn't linger and walked back upstairs.

“Faith?”

“Really, Buffy, a sword?” the brunette chuckled quietly, not jumping at the sudden appearance, “Where do you even keep it?”

“Under my bed” Buffy whispered hoarsely, lowering her blade and yawning tiredly.

“Does Joyce know?”

“Well, probably. She vacuums the place”

Faith followed the blonde into her room and watched put away the sword. She cocked her head to the side “Ya know, a crossbow would be more practical. Tight spaces like hallways and all.”

“Behind the bedside table” Buffy yawned again.

“Well, there isn't doing much good now is it” the brunette closed the door behind her.

“Fuck off, you woke me in the middle of the night. What was with that anyway?”

Faith shrugged and rolled into Buffy's bed “Woke up, was thirsty.”

Buffy frowned “Hey, that's my bed. Would you kindly… you know what? Too tired, it's freaking three in the morning and I have school tomorrow. Budge over, this is my side.”

“Your side?” the brunette questioned but moved as prompted, “I thought you would sleep in the middle like a starfish.”

“Problem?”

“Pleasantly surprised”

“Just shut up and don't hog the covers”

Silence filled the night for a few moments before Faith hummed quietly.

“B?”

“What?” was the irritated and impatient reply.

“Dunno if I mentioned it, but I'm damn proud and impressed - no powers and you still kicked ass. Majorly. I mean making a vamp _drink_ holy water? Brilliant”

“You mean during the cruciamentum?” Buffy asked, suddenly more awake, “Yeah, thanks. But I should've been able to finish it sooner. If I only knew what was going on…”

“Yeah” Faith growled.

“I still haven't really forgiven Giles actually”

“Really?” the brunette propped herself up her elbow to be able to look at Buffy, “I thought you were all buddy buddy again.”

“No” Buffy shook her head, “I mean I know I will forgive him eventually and we still work together but yeah… Plus he did get fired so working with him again is another fuck you to the Council.”

“Huh, guess so”

“Technically Post is my stand-in watcher but she didn't really approached me about it”

“Hm”

Buffy let out a long sigh “Whatever. We'll do as we have always done and kick evil in the nads. And on that note, good night.”

“Night, B” Faith replied with a small chuckle.

The brunette let herself fall onto her back with a loud exhale and closed her eyes. Sleep was still somewhat elusive, her thoughts still swirling in her head.

Faith was happy that her fellow slayer was still pissed about the cruciamentum, no matter her mild words and her outward attitude. Which was good, for a moment there Faith thought Buffy went mad. But continuing to cooperate with Giles… well, she got where the blonde as coming from but it still didn't sit well with her. Sure, she also somehow missed Post as well but where once their relationship was clear, now it was muddled and she still didn't know what to do about it.

One thing Faith could now acknowledge was that Gwendolyn Post really did help her be a better slayer and that she _has_ been helping her to prepare for the cruciamentum. Something Post stressed when they spoke briefly the day before in the library. Knowing her slayer, Post didn't really press anything, didn't even mentioned them moving back together, but she did promise that she would warn her when the time came.

Faith still couldn't believe she would be required to go through the cruciamentum still. It was utter bullshit and she had half-mind to tell the Council to go to hell. But that would mean she would have to leave Sunnydale and that she would be hunted. Post was adamant on that point and despite all, Faith believed her.

At least it would only be the same process as Buffy, hopefully with a less unstable vampire and without the whole Joyce debacle. Post hadn't reported that Faith knew about it all, and somehow the Council has seemed to accept it, which meant they wouldn't invent something new just for her.

She would show them, Faith resolved. She would grow strong even despite the Council's decrees and maybe one day she will make them do their own unpowered run-in with a vampire. See how _they_ do. This so called tradition will not continue past her. Post had said that there is a more progressive wing in the Watchers' Council, it's high time for a reform. The Council will be _made_ better.

She was sworn to fight evil and evil does come in many forms. She knew human monsters well enough and no such man will be the boss of her, no matter how indirectly.

Her new goal in mind, Faith fell asleep with a smile on her lips.

* * *

Faith ignored yet another loser that approached her trying his luck, as if she would be waiting in front of the school for _them_. Still, none of them managed to ruin her frankly fantastic mood. She took a deep pull from her Slurpee and didn't even look at her would-be suitor. Predictably he mumbled 'bitch' and finally left her alone.

“Penny for your thoughts” Buffy grinned when she managed to sneak up the brunette from the side.

Faith took her by the hip with her free hand and smirked “Oh, honey, it's going to cost a lot more than a penny and you may need a cold shower.”

“Why do you always say these things” the blonde sighed long-sufferingly but didn't extricate herself, instead stealing the drink in Faith's hand.

“Because it's fun, B. And you're cute when I do it”

“Hey lesbos!” called a mocking voice coming from a chuckling group of guys. Both slayers frowned at the tone and the interruption of their usual witty banter but didn't bother to turn or react. “Hey lesbos!” repeated the voice even louder, with a touch of irritation this time, probably at being ignored.

Faith, instead of the man, turned to Buffy and in mock-bewilderment she said “B, you didn't tell me you were a lesbian.”

“Huh, must've slipped my mind” the blonde shrugged in the most disinterested manner she could, joining her friend in her disregard.

The yeller got slightly red in the face and clearly was about to express his opinion further, whatever that was going to be, but one of his friends put a calming hand over his shoulders “Forget them, Steve. Let's go to practice.”

Buffy didn't wait for the outcome and instead steered the other slayer away, intent on continuing their plans rather than be held up by a bigot. Faith didn't to mind at all and relished in the closeness. Once out of the school area though she turned to the blonde and arched an eyebrow “Ya know that with this little stunt everybody'll think it's true.”

“Nah, that was just us not rising to the bait. Anyways, it's better than the 'violent psycho' or 'the girl that got expelled', so whatever” Buffy shrugged.

Faith's other eyebrow rose as well to complement the first “Weren't you aiming for 'normal'? Nothing out of that sentence is considered normal.”

“That's exactly why I was trying”

“Right” the brunette nodded slowly.

“Aaand you don't get it because you have embraced abnormality and loving the hell out of it”

“Well, yeah. Slayer - love it” Faith grinned, “Normality is overrated.”

Buffy shrugged with a small smile, their argument an old one “I'm all for balance.”

“It's a step in the right direction, I guess” the brunette chuckled, “Better than striving for absolute normality, 'cause that was just stupid. No offence, B.”

“Gee thanks, _F_ ”

Faith laughed “Hey, if you enjoy school so much, you're welcome to it. And having a relationship that is more than hump and dump. In that regard you need someone that can keep up with you… which leaves pretty much me.” The girl laughed again “But as luck would have it, I _am_ available. And I guess I could take you on.”

Buffy rolled her eyes “That does not leave me with you.”

“Kinda does”

“Plenty of powered fish in the sea” the blonde countered, “And I _can_ date someone normal.”

“Not for long” Faith raised a skeptical eyebrow, “It would take someone reeeeeally special to overlook you being practically a superhero while them a powerless lump. You either crush their pride or keep secrets all the time.”

“Stop depressing me” Buffy frowned.

“Just telling the truth, B. Besides, you can rejoice, I just said I'll date your ass” Faith smirked.

“Hurrah” the older slayer replied dryly.

Faith chuckled but toned down her expression to something more resembling serious “Teasing aside, I might give this steady thing a shot. With _you_ , if I wasn't clear before.”

Buffy blinked slowly before frowning “Wait, what?”

“I'm asking ya out, B. Don't be dense. Or well, blonder than usual…” the brunette smirked cockily.

“Wait, what? You're joking, right?” Buffy's jaw dropped in surprise, “And hey! My hair is awesome, color and all. You're just jealous.”

Faith ran a hand through her voluminous chocolate locks to make a point but she made sure her voice was calm and without mocking “I'm not joking. Besides, it's not like we'd be doing anything _that_ different than before. We already go out and stuff, just without the making out.”

“So that's your angle” Buffy frowned and crossed her arms, but before she could say more Faith shook her head.

“Nah, B. If I wanted to fuck you, I'd tell you outright. Might remember I already did tell you” Faith winked, “But I said date instead.”

The blonde slayer eyed her suspiciously “Yeah, right.”

Faith lost her smile “So is that like a no?”

Buffy seemed a bit thrown by the situation “I just have a hard time believing you're serious.”

The Bostonian huffed “Alright. Say that _hypothetically_ I was serious, what would your _hypothetical_ answer be.”

“Really, Faith? Hypotheticals?”

“And we're back to 'no'. Alright. Whatever” Faith shrugged with a nonchalantness she didn't feel but was eager to save face.

“Faith…”

Buffy's sadly confused face was just adding insult to injury, making Faith feel kinda snappish “No, ok I get it. Not into women or just not into me. It's cool. It's not like I haven't rejected anyone before, I know how it works.”

“Did you really mean it? Cause that would be a prank I could see you do” the blonde asked,

“Yeah, sure. Seems like it didn't work though. Good for you B” Faith couldn't help her growl, internally scolding herself at her failure of playing it cool.

“Wait, you really meant it?”

“Of course not” the brunette's tone tuned decidedly hostile now, quite done with the topic and eager to _stop talking about it_.

It all had been on a sort of whim but she was obviously enough that that this decidedly stung. What she said to Buffy was true, she was one of the few viable romance options, and sex options too – if a slayer really went wild it could shatter a normal human's pelvis. Sure, sleeping around with humans was cool, despite the limits, but here in Sunnydale she was feeling at home for the first time in forever. With everything kinda 'stable' Faith had reasoned something a little more long-term in the relationship area would be good to try.

She already decided to go back to Post eventually – she would probably not ever trust her as before but her training was good and the woman herself was not the worst. In the vein of stuff getting together she thought this would fit. And she knew Buffy was attracted to her at least a little. There had been moments. Besides, Faith had admired the blonde slayer since Diana told her what she had accomplished and meeting her in person didn't lessen that admiration, but it did change it. Buffy wasn't perfect by any stretch of the imagination but that was actually better. She could be dumb sometimes but who wasn't – Buffy could compensate by being a hot funny badass slayer with an awesome mom to boot.

“Wait up!” Buffy exclaimed and jogged to catch up with faith who didn't even notice her less than subtle escape.

“We were going to that nest we spotted yesterday” Faith reminded, ignoring the elephant in the room, “I like smashing up windows. Isn't it adorable the vamps think that boarding up some warehouse will keep them safe during the day?”

“We almost didn't _notice_ there were any vampires, my first thought was junkies. It's a pretty good set-up. And don't change the subject!”

“Oh, were we talking about something?”

“Yes!” Buffy replied forcefully, “You sprung this on me and now you're all offended-like. Chill out and give me some space on this, just for god's sakes don't get huffy.”

“I told you I was fine”

“See, huffy”

Faith _did_ huff at the rebuttal before she managed to hold it back. Buffy smirked smugly at her and lead the way to the nest they spotted during night patrol. The brunette had an urge to huff again at her loss but resisted it.

It really irked her, but ultimately she had to admit that Buffy was right. Besides, she didn't say no. Or eyed her in disgust. Or said something ill-advised to an armed slayer. Sure, she might just want to let her down gently but she doubted it. She just had to prevent Buffy from overthinking it.

Faith smirked, maybe she would just make out with B after slaying, both of them full of that restless energy. She would have her answer then, even though Buffy would be the one huffing no matter the outcome.

Now she hoped the vamp nest was full, the sun would get the majority of them but some should be wily enough so the slayers would have to dispatch them manually. Hopefully enough for a good work-out.

Faith jogged up to the sister slayer with a grin “Alright, let's torch some blood-suckers!”

Buffy looked over her shoulder, eyes narrowed in suspicion but she merely nodded, taking as a win the sudden bout of good mood.

/

Vampires suck. Ok, everybody knows about that blood thing, but they also suck suck. Majorly. Can't even wait to die a little. Nooo, all of them like impersonating roman torches just when you need them to have some brain.

“And that's done” Buffy grinned, “Easy, huh?”

“Yeah, easy” Faith grumped.

“And their faces were hilarious! Well, the second before all dusted” the blonde continued chipperly, oblivious to her partner's mood, “They were loud though, hope nobody heard. We don't need some burly SWAT guys barging in and investigating us.”

“In Sunnydale?” Faith arched both eyebrows incredulously.

“Ok, so maybe not. But there is a doughnut shop near…”

“Like they would put fried goodness down for some screams in a vacant warehouse”

“That's kinda sad”

“Bah, people never care as long as it doesn't personally involve them” Faith sneered – she knew what she was talking about. For one she spent some times around Boston docks and let's just say that Irish mafia was a thing there, so screams and the occasional gunshot were the norm. Nobody ever cared. Same on the shitty childhood front – kids like her tended to gravitate together and all of them had things to say about social workers, foster systems, cops, pimps, junkies… Whatever. At least she learned how the world works, you either have a hand in your fate yourself or you get dragged under.

Speaking of making your own fate…

“B?”

“Yeah?”

“Come here for a sec”

“Wha-?”

Faith didn't exactly _lunge_ forward, bad idea with slayer reflexes involved, but still crashed their lips together. It took only a fraction of a moment to reconsider and she pulled them away before placing them back, this time far more gently, and rather sweetly in her opinion.

Buffy didn't push her away or anything but failed to respond in any way. Not unexpected really. And cute, with that deer in the headlights expression of hers.

Faith made do, moving her lips over the still ones, finding it surprisingly hot. Far better than what the last enthusiastic drunk at the Bronze had managed. She didn't linger overly long, feeling that hot would turn to creepy real fast.

When their lips disconnected, the younger slayer took a step back and smirked “So, you think on this and I'm off to that doughnut shop we talked about. I've got a hankering for some now. Maybe glazed, those are the best. Maybe coconut, those are good too. Hm. We'll see”

With that said, the brunette walked out of the warehouse, visibly chipper and whistling happily.

She was just far away to hear a muffled 'Wha?'

Faith grinned in self-satisfaction.

* * *

Joyce was at work while Buffy was at school so Faith had the house all to herself again. She didn't really speak with the other slayer last night, Buffy seemed lost in thought and that seemed more positive than not.

Speaking of thinking, it was probably time to speak to Post.

Eating the five bran muffins that Joyce left for her as breakfast, Faith made her way towards the home she and her watcher shared. She used her key but knocked loudly too. She entered and looked around, curious if anything changed since last week. Predictably not. “Yo, Post! You here?”

“You already knocked, no need to shout” the woman called from atop the stairs, closing her book but keeping a finger inside to mark her page.

Faith shrugged “Sorry. You got time to talk?”

“Of course” Post did her almost-smile and nodded, “Tea?”

“Sure”

Once the cup of a very nicely smelling Lady Grey was deposited in front of the slayer, Faith hummed “So.”

“So” Post repeated with a barely discernible upturn of lips.

“My birthday is kinda soonish and I guess you owe me training since it's your little cult's idea” Faith said in a flippant voice and crossed her arms.

The watcher didn't seem phased in the least “Cabal would be more appropriate, but I see your point. Does this mean you will be moving back?”

“I dunno, Joyce's cooking is _fantastic_ ” Faith said honestly.

“Good for her”

The brunette chuckled at the dry delivery “Yeah, I'll move back. Tomorrow?”

“Very well” Post hummed, “If you have nothing to do today we might as well restart your training.”

“Ok, but we still need to talk first” Faith frowned.

“I was under the impression we already have. You have yelled at me quite extensively not even a week ago”

“I need to get our terms straight” the brunette said in a nonsense voice, quite atypical for her.

“Go ahead”

“I want no more surprises, you told me we'd be partners – I want that. No more watcher secrets bullshit, because it _is_ bullshit! Why kill an already trained slayer without even giving her the chance to learn from it!”

“I already agreed with you”

“Yeah, I know we already hashed things out, but I still can't bring myself to trust you” Faith sighed.

“That will come back in time I hope” Post nodded, “Training is a good place to start.”

“Yeah” the slayer agreed, because what more there was. Then her eyes sparked with mischief as she got an idea “Ya know what else might help? Personal details.”

Post frowned delicately but after a moment her expression eased “Very well. You have one question Miss Lehane, use it well.”

“How about three?”

“I am not a genie” the Brit pursed her lips before frowning and cocking her head to the side, “And on that note beware of genies, very nasty creatures. Don't speak around it at all and bring their dwelling to me to be sealed.”

Faith laughed “If I spot a near-naked bald dude floating around, I'll tell ya.”

“They can be female too”

“That more your type right?”

“Is that your one question?”

The slayer chuckled “No. Wait, yes actually. Tell me about you and Diana.”

Post smirked “How about you keep the question and we make this a trade instead?”

“Trade?” Faith asked suspiciously.

“I tell you about me and Diana… and you tell me about you and Miss Summers”

“What are you suggesting?” Faith's eyes narrowed, there was no way the woman knew, right?

“Pull the other one, it has bells on it”

“What does that even _mean_?”

Post laughed.

/

Joyce seemed genuinely sad when Faith told her she would be moving back to her watcher which she really appreciated. The standing invitation for dinner, and breakfast, was appreciated too. Hard to choose which was better actually. Huh, maybe B was right about her stomach… But it was the smart play – if she wanted something with Buffy it would be better to each have their own space. Provided B didn't freak. In that case it would be better to live apart anyway.

Enjoying the last late afternoon at the Summers' house Faith decided on a book after being repeatedly denied her offer to help Joyce making dinner, which ok, didn't really need tending after being put in the oven.

The slam of the door signalized the return of the blonde slayer from her after-school activity which probably involved Willow and girl-talk.

“What are you reading?” the blonde in question asked when she flung her backpack onto the floor and sat heavily onto the sofa next to Faith.

The younger slayer didn't look up from her book “Practical Dismemberment: Professional Tips for the Amateur Enthusiast.”

Faith had to chuckle when the blonde actually checked. That said, on the hellmouth and with them being slayers it could've been - practically educational literature.

“Amateur?” Buffy laughed.

“Well, professional, but definitely enthusiastic” the brunette smirked wickedly.

Buffy laughed again but it tapered off a little awkwardly “So, about yesterday…”

“Yes?” Faith drawled, closing her book and now looking intently at the older slayer.

The blonde sighed shuffling awkwardly, glancing towards the kitchen to gauge if they could be overheard by Joyce “Alright.”

“Alright what?” the Bostonian frowned.

Buffy growled and stood up swiftly “Forget it, it's not like I asked you like five times if you were serious.”

“Oh that alright!” Faith grinned genuinely and joined Buffy on her feet, “Wait, really? Alright? I mean cool. Alright!” She paused for a moment to catch up with the suddenly changed circumstances. Then her grin turned more sly “So I get you to make out with me?”

“Not when mom is in the house!” was Buffy's panicked reply, but that was alright – Faith took it with a smirk, it still meant she had read the blonde right and she didn't mind getting physical.

“On that note, I went back to Post”

“Oh. Ok.”

“Hey, I won't be cheating out of walking you home and getting a kiss in front of the door. It's mandatory, I checked” Faith smirked.

“Checked the tv?” Buffy snorted.

“Yup” the brunette smiled her best dimpled smile.

Buffy seemed charmed enough “And when is this date of mine?”

“Tomorrow? Slaying can be a date activity, right?” Faith winked.

“For us? Yeah” the blonde sighed in a half-defeated manner.

“Hey cheer up, you get a free pass at all this” the brunette made an encompassing motion from her cleavage to ass. Then she theatrically tapped her lip and smirked “Well, not on the first date, I am classy.”

Buffy chuckled “Of course, practically a picture of virtue.”

“Part of my charm. And hey, you get to date me”

“Eh, might as well - everybody at school thinks we are dating by the way so no chance on getting approached by anyone who isn't a douche” the blonde glared.

Faith hummed happily “Well, I _would_ punch them in the face if they hit on my girlfriend.”

“Is that what we are? Queen of get some and get gone?” Buffy asked in a calm and steady voice, not looking at the younger slayer.

Faith was torn between proud and annoyed – she went out of her way _a lot_ to date Buffy and all this questioning was getting insulting even if she got where B was coming from. But she'll take it in stride, _this one last time_. Still, her response was rather acerbic “That was what I was aiming for, yes.”

“Ok” was the feeble answer, then more strongly “Ok. Ok then. I have a girlfriend, huh. Didn't really expect that when I finger-painted my future family in kindergarten.”

“You painted you _future_ family?” the Bostonian raised her eyebrows.

Buffy scoffed haughtily “I was very mature for my age.”

“I think a kid would freak out less at the girl part of girlfriend”

“Hey! I didn't freak out, I was mildly unsettled! Freaking out would be to run or maybe punch you” the blonde put her hands on her hips and glared.

“Fair” Faith nodded, “That's why I went this route rather than ravish you on a tombstone after a horny night of slaying.”

“Romantic” Buffy said in a voice practically laden with sarcasm.

“I'd be into it”

“If you had tried that I would've kicked your ass”

“I had a hunch”

Buffy sighed and closed her eyes, muttering something no doubt unflattering while Faith smirked happily – they already had a routine! And B's mock-annoyance was just adorable. Perhaps she could…

“Girls, dinner!”

Faith perked up “Right away Mrs S!”

As the brunette rushed towards the kitchen Buffy followed more sedately muttering “You sure you'd not rather date my mother?”

Faith just laughed.


	7. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehm. I have discovered the wonders of Witcher 3, so… yeah. Late update. Sorry *hides behind her gwent deck*

Faith was sweaty and out of breath, just waiting (praying) for Post to finally call it quits. She could barely hold her staff, her hands were so slippery. And she hated her hair. Seriously, they were disgustingly sweaty and getting everywhere. It was probably a ploy from Gwen to prove her right about ponytails and braids for training and patrol.

“Ok, last repetition and then we're done” the Brit announced. Her face was that infuriating neutral as always but Faith could swear she was smirking internally, or something.

Last round was nice and well but she really needed to catch her breath so stalling it was. “Is this you compensating for the time I stayed at Joyce's? 'Cause I have been training there, I swear. I wasn't just moping and planning to overthrow the Council.”

“Glad to hear it, now chop chop” Post motioned to the staff in the brunette's limp hand. Then her voice softened a smidgen “Last one, I promise.”

Faith's whole body was aching but she gritted her teeth before wiping her hands on her training pants and hefting the staff up again. It wasn't really heavy but after swinging it the whole morning it felt as made of lead.

The first few moves were pure torture but she soon got back into the flow, the bo staff's twirling motions helping out to lighten the load.

“Done” Faith announced as she held the last motion for a second more as if Post wasn't watching and analyzing it all, and finally let her hands drop and straightened up from her stabbing lunge.

“Well done” Post nodded in satisfaction.

“No I mean I'm done, I'm dying, ready to shuffle off this mortal coil”

“Needlessly dramatic”

“I'm serious Post, call B and tell her I'm not gonna make it and that she will have to trudge through this life without me”

The Brit sighed “Just do your stretches and get some water.”

Faith's eyes lit up at the reminder and grabbed her water bottle and downed its contents with one long pull. Once refreshed she went through the stretching, groaning when her muscles protested.

“I'll go make some lunch, you clean up” Post hummed, taking the staff from Faith's grip to bring it back to the rack they had near the entrance to the yard.

“Steak and potatoes?” the slayer asked with hope in her voice.

“Chicken, rice and green beans”

“Bah, not that I expected a welcome back feast but _something_ woulda been nice” Faith sighed.

Post seemed offended “I offered you armor.”

“Bah”

“I resent that, it was a most thoughtful gift” the woman honest-to-god _huffed_ “But I am sure you will think of something _amazing_ and _better_ for your rendezvous with miss Summers.”

Faith paled and her voice dropped into an unnerving monotone “Right, I should get her something. Right. Right, right, right. I'm on it. I have like all the time in the world for that, it's not like we are going out _tonight_. Yep, easy peasy lemon squeezy. Ha ha ha.”

Post observed her panicked charge with something resembling smug amusement “I am so glad you have come back, to think I nearly missed all this.”

“Laugh it up” the brunette sneered.

“Oh I _am_ ”

“Sadistic bitch” Faith mumbled.

Post just smirked and walked into the kitchen.

/

By the time sun has set Faith was completely calm, after all she has done this a ton of times, meeting with a friend that she might eventually fuck. Sure, usually when this happened the 'friend' in question was more of an acquaintance, if even, and the fucking usually happened pronto.

She got even calmer when Buffy finally showed up in her usual slayer clothes and weapons. Business as always. She hopped down from the low wall she had been sitting on and greeted “Hey B, looking good.”

“New sweater. Since this is supposed to be a date and all, be a dear and don't let any vampire dust seep in” Buffy patted her periwinkle top.

Faith laughed “Sure thing, glad to hear you have your priorities straight.”

The blonde snorted “Last time I wore something new we encountered that fire-breathing demon. You remember what happened.”

“Your fault for wearing white on patrol” Faith pointed out reasonably, “At least it wasn't synthetic, scraping off skin instead of soot would be gross. And very unhealthy.”

“Ugh. Luckily I have nothing of the sort in my wardrobe”

The brunette smirked “Of course. Soo, I got you something, proper dating procedure and all.”

“Oh?” Buffy was definitely intrigued.

“Here you go” Faith presented her gift with a flourish.

Buffy arched an eyebrow at the flat package but that didn't prevent her from tearing into it. When the throwing knives were revealed the second eyebrow rose to complete the set “Throwing knives?”

Faith nodded happily.

“What, no flowers?” the blonde chuckled.

Faith grinned, dimples on full display “Went to the shop and asked them to make me a bouquet that said ‘that way you decapitated that vampire yesterday made me wetter than a rainforest’. Apparently they were fresh out of those so I got you these instead. Post swears by them and I never missed a mark.”

Buffy laughed and immediately took the four knives out of the box “Very thoughtful, thank you.”

“You can try them out right away, word is that some vamp is going recruiting today's newborns”

“Word is?” the blonde cocked her head to the side.

“Willy the Snitch told me for fifty bucks” Faith shrugged.

“Sounds like a plan” Buffy nodded, “But really, fifty bucks? I just usually glare at him real hard and pound his head onto the counter a few times.”

The Bostonian chuckled and shook her head “So violent, B. Poor guy's just running a business. Besides, threats usually only get you an answer to a specific question, maybe. Paying him gets me general info. Like today I just asked him what's new and boom, slayer date plan.”

Buffy seemed mildly impressed but not convinced, probably sticking with threatening the local snitch if needs arise. Instead she asked “So instead of dinner and movie we have offing a wannabe kingpin vampire and?”

“Pancakes. Gotta be pancakes, B”

“The diner we went to last time _was_ pretty good. Ok, I guess”

Faith pouted dramatically “So much enthusiasm B. Besides, you are not dressed for fancy shit so strawberry milkshake it is.”

“Vanilla”

“Don't I know it B” Faith snickered.

Buffy frowned slightly at the tone but shrugged “Let's go then?”

“Sure thing” the brunette smiled and took out the stake she had sheathed on her belt. As they leisurely approached the entrance to the cemetery, Faith was itching to ask something, but it would probably stir the pot too much. In the end she couldn't resist “Hey, B.”

“Yes?”

“The thing with Angel, did he take you out too?”

Buffy was taken aback by the question but didn't get neither angry nor sad. Faith counted it as a chance well taken. The blonde sighed “Sure. It was pretty much like this one, just without the pancakes. Pig blood doesn't look too appetizing.”

“Soo, just slaying?” Faith cocked her head to the side, wondering at Angel's lack of game. But then again, he wasn't supposed to be happy, soo… Her doing the same thing was completely different – the blonde was a little bit awkward with this as it was so best to start slow. Has he done the same because the vamp thing? Being a girl is definitely better than being the natural enemy though. Hm.

“Hey, walks in the moonlight are considered romantic!” Buffy crossed her arms.

“That's what I am counting on” Faith winked, deciding that now that she had the answer, the night would be best served without any more mentions of the ex. “Got your knives ready? I have wiggings.”

“Probably vamps” the blonde shook her head, “Not much use for steel.”

The Bostonian hummed thoughtfully “Well, chopping off their head works right, so messing up their spine or brain should do the trick. So if I aimed for the eye it should scramble the brain maybe.”

“The knives are really nice, but I don't think it'll work” Buffy tested one knife's tip, “Either mystic bullshit or simple physics. It would blind them, sure, but not much else.”

Faith hummed and then smiled sharply “Wanna experiment?”

Buffy sighed “Go for it, this date is not normal in the least so we might as well go all out.”

“Good of you finally embracing it!” the brunette grinned and gave the other slayer a one-armed hug.

“Just don't be disgusting about it, all this brain talk makes me feel all serial killer-y”

“So I should not mention that we are practically living instruments for the vampire genocide?”

“Nope!” Buffy smiled chipperly, “Speaking of vamps…”

“I see them” Faith looked over the shoulder and to the right, “Ladies first.”

“Why thank you milady” the blonde curtsied before sprinting off in the direction of the young vampires that just noticed them. Faith observed her form appreciatively and followed sedately.

/

“How cool we get recognized as loyal customers” Faith smirked at the laminated menu that detailed the best that breakfast had to offer.

“She said 'you again' in an exasperated voice”

“It counts”

Buffy hummed contemplatingly and then nodded, eyes on the same menu “Ooooh a special on bacon! Mama needs that.”

“Does that go well with that low-fat yoghurt of yours?” the Bostonian grinned.

“We totally kicked ass today, I deserve grease” Buffy said in a sage voice, “And don't diss the yoghurt, you'd love it if you'd tried it.”

“You might not believe me B, but I actually have eaten yogurt before”

The blonde gasped dramatically “Be still my heart. That's actually _healthy_ food!”

“Might be why I didn't care for it” Faith smirked.

“Ready to order?” the waitress interrupted in a semi-annoyed tone.

“Oh yes” the younger slayer looked up, dimples on full display.

Buffy arched an eyebrow “Is this the part I'm supposed to be charmed?”

“You knew about my special relationship with food in advance”

“Ehm” the waitress reminded them of her presence, her attitude visibly dropping from semi to full-on annoyed. The order was appropriately big to make the woman wish she did more cardio so her attitude might've been warranted.

Buffy watched her leave and then turned back to her date, playing idly with the sugar container “So. Boston. How is it?”

“Ya know, snow, Red Sox, lots of Irish” Faith shrugged, “Nothin' much.”

“Here I thought being your date would entitle me to a little more answer than that” Buffy said accusingly and leaned back in her seat.

Faith grimaced. She leaned forward and took the sugar that had been relinquished moments before. Finally she sighed “You asked the wrong question. Boston is an awesome city. My not having an awesome time in it is unrelated. And private. I am a private person. Ask me something more detailed. Not like my entire life story in a question.”

Buffy eyed the younger slayer for a long while, her mouth in a tight line.

The waitress interrupted the irritated silence “Here you go girls.”

“Thanks” the slayers chorused before falling silent again.

Finally Buffy reached for the fork “Alright. I'll accept that. And fyi you could've just answered with _something_. That was just you being a dick.”

Faith snorted before laughing “Yeah. Sorry. I confess I _might_ have some issues.”

“Like more baggage than samsonite” Buffy raised both eyebrows and stuffed a huge bite of the syrup-soaked waffle from the nearest plate.

The younger slayer snorted in half-amusement and half-affront “I admit to about half their line. _You_ might get the other. Or at least a quarter. Glass houses and all that.”

Buffy motioned for the maple syrup “Nope. I wrote them to take it all back. Two year warranty and all that.”

“Will that cover it?” Faith cocked her head to the side, her question genuinely caring.

“Nah, but a lot of it” the blonde sighed, “Three years of being a slayer and it already feels like a lifetime. Two if you count my drowning oopsie. Ordinary cheerleader Buffy seems like a distant dream.”

“I doubt you were ever ordinary, B” Faith said with a small smile, trying to cheer her sister slayer up.

“I was the Cordelia of Hemery High” Buffy sighed a little wistfully.

“You're way hotter than Cordelia” was the quick rebuttal.

Buffy laughed “Thanks.”

Faith winked in an overly-exaggerated manner but then turned awkwardly serious “Though I must say I definitely prefer the slayer you. Kick-ass and kinda heroic.”

“Waving knives around _is_ better than waving pom-poms” the blonde grinned readily but it was clear she was pretty pleased by the compliment.

“Just out of curiosity, did you happen to still have that cheer old cheer outfit of yours?” Faith smirked and licked her fork suggestively.

Buffy rolled her eyes “Oh grow up.”

“I am thinking very grown up stuff I'll let ya know” the brunette kept smirking.

“Of course you are” Buffy chuckled, amused despite herself. “So. You said specific questions. How about: any siblings?”

Faith put down her fork and reached for the crispy strips of bacon, immediately taking three. “Not that I know of, but probably have some steps running around” Faith shrugged. At the blonde's confused frown she explained “Step-siblings. Never met my da but I'm fairly sure of my guess.”

“Oh” the blonde was a little taken aback, “Huh, specific questions really work.”

“Just so ya know, I am going to be asking right back” Faith huffed, “I guess we know each better than most people on the first date. And we already know what we have in common and-”

“Vampires, demons, cultists” Buffy fake-coughed.

“Precisely” the Bostonian chuckled, “So I reason tougher questions are fair game.”

“Don't think you ever really held back on that front”

“I am practically miss sensitivity, I have plenty of things to ask”

“You got a sash?”

Faith arched an eyebrow “What?”

“Like Miss Sensitivity. No?” Buffy explained with a pout.

“No, B. That was terrible” Faith chuckled, “And like super corny.”

“You just can't appreciate my nuanced humor”

The brunette made a show of thinking and then shook her head resolutely “Nah, pretty sure it was horrible.”

“Refill on those milkshakes?” the waitress asked in a bored tone when she passed by holding a plate of scrambled eggs that belonged to some other patron.

“Some coffee for me” Faith nodded.

“Another vanilla, please” Buffy smiled.

When the woman left with a nod the slayers resumed their conversation, once more focused on the more interesting, and personal, stuff. Nothing that would cause another pissed silence, instead managing to keep it on the laughing side, for the most part. Comparing 'coolest kill' got a little heated.

Three milkshakes later both girls were done with the food, once again a sizeable pile of plates stacked beside the little rack of condiments.

Buffy sighed heavily, patting her belly and surveyed the damage they did to the diner's food supply “You're paying right, you being a gentlewoman and all?”

“That I am” Faith nodded with a chuckle, “Once I can move again I'll take care of it.”

Buffy's taunting smirk had the younger slayer move almost right away, always determined to prove herself. Once the bill was settled Faith joined Buffy outside. She chuckled “I see you didn't run on me.”

“Like I would need the head start” Buffy smirked.

“Oh please, we both know I am faster” Faith snorted.

The blonde made a sound of doubt but at Faith's pointed look she relented “Fine. But I am stronger.”

“Sure” Faith winked and waved her hand to make them moving. She shoved her hands into the pockets of her _very_ tight pants and asked “So, while we are breaking the rules of a date, like asking about the bill, I'll fish for info. So, how was it? Is it.”

“What is?”

“The date”

Buffy looked at the other slayer from the corner of her eye before turning to her with a small apologetic smile “Good. Just… awkward. You know? Slaying like always, comfortable and fun but just… a little awkward.”

“Awkward huh?” Faith hummed, looking into the night in contemplation.

“Yeah, sorry” Buffy nodded, scratching her arm absently.

The brunette smirked “That was a little expected, right? I might have an idea how to speed things along to non-awkward if you're interested.”

Buffy arched a skeptical eyebrow but half-shrugged in agreement. Then her eyes widened in realization, remembering who she was dealing with “Do you mean-.” She started but didn't finish, Faith kissing her right then.

This time Buffy expected it and after a hesitant start, she got into it. Faith pulled out her very best game for this, hoping to make any awkwardness go away and just let the blonde enjoy the feeling of kissing someone who knew what they were doing.

For her part Faith was enjoying herself very much, enjoying the taste, the smell, the softness. She particularly enjoyed the sound Buffy made when she pulled her closed to get a better angle.

At Faith's own whimper she ended the kiss, still staying in Buffy's personal space. She brushed gently their lips together before asking quietly “Still awkward?”

Buffy had her eyes closed, breath labored. Finally she found her voice “Awkwardness lessened”

“Good” Faith smiled, feeling more relief than victory, and she went for another kiss.

This was one much more brief but no less passionate, Faith unburdened of the possibility the blonde would end it in the middle with another apologetic smile and shake of head.

“So slaying date tomorrow again?” Faith asked when their lips separated once more.

“Uh huh” Buffy nodded, looking a little dazed before her eyes came alive with a hunger that took the younger slayer completely off-guard. This time the blonde was the attacker and Faith scrambled to catch up. The 'this isn't how that was supposed to go' melted into a simple appreciative 'damn'. Then again, Buffy has been known to be pushy, so…

“Well hello tasty little girls” a menacing, and sleazy, voice interrupted what quickly turned into a surprising make-out session.

Both slayers sighed, looking at their right where a fully vamped out teen was leering at them.

“I will enjoy -”

Faith swiftly palmed one of her knives and threw it at the vampire, catching him right in the eye. As the man shrieked in pain she grinned at the blonde in her arms “Told ya it works. Slows them right down.”

“Sure” Buffy shrugged before darting out to him, jabbing him firmly into his heart with her favorite stake, “But this works better.”

The Bostonian picked up her knife from the dust and wiped it clean on her pants “So, where were we before mr. vampire foreplay interrupted.”

“You were walking me home” Buffy replied with a slight smirk. At Faith's exaggerated pout, her smirk widened “And were planning to linger at my doorstep.”

“I do like to linger” Faith gave a smirk of own.

“Ya know, I might not mind either”

Faith couldn't really manage smug as her smile was entirely too genuine.

* * *

Faith idly leafed through the musty tome before her while casually ignoring Willow glaring at her from across the Library table. It had been going on for some time, a silence interspersed with cleared throats and pointed huffs, but neither spoke. Faith because she didn't care really, but it was getting distracting and Post would have her hide if she didn't finish the chapter. She had another slayer date with Buffy afterwards, their third one overall so she really needed to get on with her reading.

“Can I help you?” Faith said dryly when she got fed up with it, not tearing her eyes away from her book to make a point.

“Buffy told me everything” was Willow's bold declaration.

“About?” the brunette asked boredly.

Willow huffed yet again “Your… your whatever you're doing with Buffy.”

“Here I thought you were good with words”

“That would depend on you on actually knowing what you're doing”

“Oh I know what I am doing”

Both girls glared at each other, seizing each other up. Willow had her eyes so narrowed they resembled slits but she was the first to break. She leant back in her seat, crossing her arms “You know what happened today right in the morning before class?”

“How would I” Faith arched an eyebrow.

“Someone from the football team had to have seen you yesterday on that date Buffy didn't tell me about” Willow huffed.

“B doesn't need a chaperone”

“She doesn't need to be called a dyke either” the red-head said pointedly.

“Oh?” Faith drawled, eyes flashing dangerously, “And who might have said that? He sounds like he needs some touching up.”

Willow pursed her lips “No need. Buffy took his hand, twisted it behind his back and slammed him into the lockers. Quite cheerfully too. The guy crumpled onto the floor. You're a bad influence on her and she was lucky his buddies were taken by surprise and that Snider was just around the corner.”

“Atta girl” the slayer smirked.

“No, no atta girl!” Willow glowered, “She can't go around beating up football players!”

“What, you're a fan? Go…” Faith trailed off, her mocking smile turning into a thoughtful frown, “Sunnydale Strigas? Basilisks? Cthulhus?”

Willow snorted despite herself “Sunnydale Razorbacks.”

“Ah. Good to know”

“Nevremind that!” the red-head pulled a resolute face, one that even Faith had to admit was impressive, “It's wrong! And dangerous, and it just attracts bad kinds of attention!”

“Why are you yelling at me, _I_ didn't hit the douche”

“Like you wouldn't” Willow glared.

“Sure would” Faith grinned, showing her teeth in a manner that would make a vampire proud, “I don't see why B should take any shit. Sure, if she went at him with a warhammer that would be overkill, this was just standard highschool douchebag intervention. If he wants to make more out of it, I'll back B up and make him wish he was never born.”

The redhead sigh was one of supreme exasperation “Very bad influence. Here I thought she wanted something 'normal'.”

“Normal is a setting on a washing machine. We're not normal” Faith shrugged, annoyed this topic came up yet again, “Never wanted to be actually. And neither have you, right Miss apprentice wicca witch?”

Willow's cheeks colored slightly but she managed another glare “Well, as Miss apprentice wicca witch, that fyi had managed to transfer a _soul_ , I warn you that if you manage to implicate Buffy in anything nefarious, or hurt her in any way, I shall look into what _else_ I can do with magic.”

“Is this the shovel talk?” Faith cocked her head to the side.

“Yeah…” threatening Willow went back to determined but kinda meek Willow.

“It was good” the brunette nodded seriously, “Witch-fu is scary.”

The witch perked up, puffing out her sweater-clad chest in pride. Then she caught herself and the glare returned, albeit in a much milder version “Just keep it in mind. Angel was a… a.. a clusterfuck!” Willow paused to look around her as if anyone cared about her language, “…and you are the queen of, and I quote, 'get some and get gone'. I have to look out for my homie.”

“Nice of ya. Warning acknowledged” Faith nodded, concealing the wistful feeling that suddenly overtook her – _she_ didn't really have anyone that would stand for her like this, this whole shovel talk thing. Then she smirked, internally of course – Post would make a great shotgun-wielding father threatening her date to bring her home on time. That would be pretty awesome and hilarious to boot. She might share that with Post once she got home.

“So what's your deal anyway?” Willow interrupted the slayer's thoughts, “You talked about boys all the time but then there was that girl at the Bronze. And now Buffy.”

“Didn't we already talk about it? I like who I like” Faith shrugged.

“Alright” the redhead relented but clearly dissatisfied her curiosity wasn't sated.

“Well, we discussed me, so now let's discuss you” the Bostonian grinned, eyes twinkling with mischief, “You and wolf-boy played the fetch the stick yet?

“What! No!” Willow damn near shrieked, going red as her hair.

 _“Bone_ d?”

…

“Did he roll over and let you scratch his…belly?”

…

“Did you make him _howl_?”

“Are you quite done?” Willow managed to rasp out before her head exploded, so much blood rushing upwards.

Faith gave a dimpled grin “Yeah, I'll keep some in reserve. Love your lobster impersonation by the way.”

The door to the Library swung inwards and the red-head breathed in relief when she spotted Buffy and Xander making their way to them. Then Oz showed up which made her practically seize up and Faith to dissolve into raucous laughter. Oz naturally merely raised one eyebrow in question.

“What were you guys talking about?” Buffy asked, noticing both their states.

“Red gave me a hard time so I gave her hard time in return. All in good fun” Faith said placatingly even if her smirk spoke otherwise.

Oz went to gently touch Willow's arm and she jumped up in her seat and squeaked in a _really_ high voice. Faith's laughter that started to calm down came back with a vengeance, making it hard to breathe.

“God, what have I done?” Buffy mumbled to herself, eyeing her now girlfriend gulping large amount of air and slapping her knees like a complete idiot.

Both Oz and Xander looked at her strangely but she didn't elaborate. Instead she grabbed Faith by her shoulder and maneuvered her out of her seat and onto her feet. “Let's go” she ordered.

Faith waved in the general direction of the scoobies, with an extra wink to Willow, and let herself be led bout of the Library. “Early start on our patrol?” she asked once she recovered from her bouts of mirth.

“Yeah. But actual patrol this time, not just you slamming me up the nearest graveyard wall and smooch” Buffy said sternly.

Giles, who just exited from the nearby toilets, promptly stopped walking and his jaw damn near hit the floor. He let out a strangled whine.

“Oooops” Faith smirked at Buffy who looked mortified.

Giles took off his glasses rubbed his eyes tiredly and went back into the Library, murmuring something unintelligible about teenagers as he went.

The younger slayer snickered “Well, now both Watchers know.”

“Great. Just great.”

* * *

“So this is it” Faith jerked her chin towards the Summers' house.

Post nodded, looking around sharply “Yes, I know. I am glad to see there are no gnomes in their garden or other lapses of judgement in garden landscaping.”

“That would be Mrs. Glenn next door” the slayer chuckled and motioned to her right.

“I see. Appalling”

“Appalling indeed” Faith smirked, imitating her mentor's accent.

The two women made their way towards the front door. Faith once more chuckled at the manicured yet unadorned lawn. She actually took care of it during her short stay at the Summers' so that she could partly repay Joyce's generosity. Her continued generosity, as was punctuated by yet another dinner invitation, this time extended to her Watcher as well.

Which is how Faith had ended up in fancier clothes than usual. Post herself dressed up a little as well and went shopping for wine. Faith was kinda sad she would not be allowed to partake – she was a bit nervous. Nervous that Joyce would take one look at her and divine she was very looking forward to shtupping her daughter.

She _liked_ Joyce. A lot. Respected her a lot too. Ok, so maybe there were some mommy issues in there too. Or only boys got them? Whatever. But she _did_ want both Gwen and Joyce to like her and respect her in turn.

“Looking good G-girl” the brunette said to distract herself from her thoughts.

Post turned her flabbergasted gaze her way “And where has this particularly horrid nickname come from?”

Faith shrugged “Well, Giles is G-man so you could be G-girl, being Gwendolyn and all. Like Batman and Batgirl.”

“Your obsession with that particular show is worrying”

“Superman and Supergirl”

“Like that is any better”

“How about…”

Post swiftly rang the doorbell. Then she seemed to think of something and turned to her charge “And I am no _girl_.”

“Wonder Woman then?”

“Better” the Brit sighed and turned back to the door.

Joyce smiled at both of them although the one directed at Faith held more warmth to it “Welcome. Please come in.”

“Thank you for you invitation” Post nodded in greeting and presented her gift to the other woman, “I didn't know if you preferred white or red so I settled on the rosé.”

As the two official 'adults' did the pleasantries, Faith just greeted Joyce and slipped around her into the house. Buffy was just coming down the stairs, roused from whatever she was doing by the doorbell “Hey.”

“Heya, B” the younger slayer smiled.

Of course there was no kiss in greeting – secrecy aside, their interactions so far were limited to pretty much the same friendship they had before only now enriched by several, and very heated, make-out sessions. Despite enjoying those _very much_ , Faith didn't really _feel_ them being a real couple yet. Not that she had much experience in that, but there was still something _missing_. They definitely needed more time to figure things out.

“Buffy, did you set the table?” Joyce called out to the blonde, only mild reproach in her tone.

The slayer rolled her eyes “You told me like a minute ago, I was just coming down to do it.”

“I thought slayers had enhanced speed”

Buffy rolled her eyes again at the quip, stepping down the last two steps of the stairs and headed for the kitchen, Faith right behind her with an amused smirk on her lips.

Dinner was excellently timed as the lasagna was ready right away. Both girls received bigger portions, even if Buffy half-heartedly protested citing her waist size. Which naturally spurned Ms. Post to give a lecture on proper nutrition and slayer requirements. Joyce seemed very interested while the two slayers just ate, listening only with half an ear.

That seemed to set the theme for the evening – Joyce would ask questions about the slayer lifestyle and Post would answer. Faith could practically _feel_ them ganging up on them. She just hoped it wouldn't compromise her freedom to do whatever outside of training.

While the adults talked, Buffy and Faith mostly amused themselves by making various faces depending on what the topic of conversation was. Still, it was mostly going well, Joyce being satisfied with the answers she was getting even though she seemed most put-out by the fact that sometimes Gwen refused to answer outright. Apparently 'she was not at the liberty to say'. Faith thought that 'classified' was a way cooler answer.

By the time the food was eaten, including Faith's seconds, the discussion moved to lighter matters. Joyce laughed in absolute _delight_ when Faith, inspired with that little talk she and her watcher had earlier, recounted that one time she actually saved a kitten form a tree (after debating it a hell of a lot in case it was demonic trap of some sort but did it anyway in the end). When the older Summers likened her to a superhero, Post got that pinched face on and that was _hilarious_.

And Buffy's eyeroll was expected, but still pretty adorable. Faith really congratulated herself for both of those. This 'meeting the parents' was actually going rather well. Sure, Joyce had no clue about them dating, and sure, she has known her before… But still. Pretty good.

She nodded to her reflection when she finished using her bathroom and was washing her hands. It _was_ going pretty good.

So of course it was right then when she heard it.

“She is what!?”

At Joyce's yell Faith ran back to the kitchen, taking it in immediately, looking for any threats. She was met with a supremely surprised Joyce, sheepish Post and a red-faced Buffy who was alternatively looking down at the table in discomfort and at Post in anger.

“You!” Joyce was the first to react.

“Yes?” Faith snapped at attention, confused

“You're dating my daughter?”

The younger slayer's eyes widened in panic and looked at Buffy. Who was no help at all as her eyes were firmly on the wooden surface. Her second try was Post whose stoic demeanor was nowhere to be found, instead she mouthing 'sorry, thought she knew' and shrugging apologetically.

In the end faith braved it alone. She surprised herself when her “yes” was strong and confident. Mostly because her legs were itching to flee. But yeah, strong and confident was the better choice.

Joyce eyed her for a second before nodding and turning to Buffy “Why didn't you tell me?”

The blonde only mumbled and maintained her downward gaze.

“Well?” Joyce wasn't going to let her daughter off the hook.

“It's kinda new, Mrs S-summers” Faith galloped for the rescue, choosing a more respectful address than her usual. After all, she was no longer a 'guest' and 'friend of her daughter'. She was a _suitor_. And there were rules about that kinda stuff. Mostly involving firearms.

“Thank you dear, but I'd rather hear it from my daughter” Joyce smile was deceptively sweet. Faith sighed in relief when she realized she was ok, and Joyce might tentatively approve. Buffy was the one in trouble. And she knew it. She knew it even more when Joyce tacked “After all, you Faith, did tell your guardian. It was very considerate.”

'Sorry' Post mouthed again.

“Really Buffy, why didn't you tell me?” Joyce went right into disappointed mom mode. That hurt, even by proxy. “I mean Faith is a definite improvement over Angel” Joyce continued, shaking her head, “I like Faith, you know that. Not to mention _this_ one is your age and has a steady job.”

At this Buffy's head shot up “I thought you didn't like slaying. Suddenly it's a job?”

“Focus, dear”

The flash of irritation in the blonde's eyes meant they would come back to this, but not right now, not when she was still kinda in the wrong. Buffy finally squirmed in her seat “It's like Faith said, it's new. Like really new. And things are a bit in the air?”

Faith managed to pout instead of crumbling down in disappointment and betrayal.

“But I guess I really like her” Buffy continued in that same hesitant voice.

Faith's heart soared and all was well again.

Joyce's eyes softened “Good. I like her too. And sorry, both of you – I was taken by surprise. I guess it is not exactly my business but some heads up would've been appreciated.”

“Sorry mom” Buffy spoke up again, “It's just an awkward topic to raise with one's parent. I would've told you. Eventually.”

'Teenagers' Post mouthed again, rolling her eyes. Faith rolled her eyes right back at her.

The Summers' women didn't appear to notice and continued with their own discussion. “Eventually? Like you _eventually_ told me you are a slayer?”

“Oh boy” both Faith and Post mumbled. This was shaping up to be a long evening.

/

“So you really like me, heh?” Faith grinned when Joyce finally let them off the hook and left them alone in favor of doing the dishes with Post who offered to help.

“Don't read into it” Buffy huffed.

“Sure thing” Faith grinned even wider as what had been _missing_ before suddenly turned up.

* * *

**Bonus scene**

“Thanks man” Xander exhaled loudly, “I love my car, but when moving stuff around nothing beats a van.”

Oz nodded “No problem.”

“You sure you and your band don't need it today?”

The werewolf just shrugged in the negative. Economic with his words as always.

“Let's go then? You know the way to my house?” Xander asked.

Oz nodded “Although after that exploding demon from earlier this week we will have to find a road in better shape.”

“Oh. Right. Forgot that happened on Mulberry street” the darker boy hummed, “Buffy's kick was awesome though. He landed really far from us.”

“Fortunately”

“Yes, him… bursting was definitely high on the Sunnydale Gross Scale”

“Hn” Oz agreed as he skillfully maneuvered the van on the narrower roads.

“Hey, is that Faith?” Xander asked, noticing the lithe shape ahead, “And she's with Buffy. Maybe there is some vamp nest around here or…”

…

…

“Huh” Oz commented.

“Are they making out?” Xander whispered as if the two slayers could hear them when they passed them by. The lights not really bothering them. It seemed not much would bother them at this precise point in time.

“Huh”

“I thought it was a rumor”

“Hm”

Both boys shook themselves out, losing the twin far-away look that accompanied the, mostly unprompted, flash of fantasy. Teenage over-active imagination was a thing.

“Let's go home”

“Yes” Oz even spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this didn’t feel rushed, pretty much all of them learning about Buffy and Faith, but it felt kind of right. Sure, Buffy managed to hide she was meeting Angel for a while, but everybody thought she was being weird and they just chalked it up to her being traumatized from her killing her first love. SO, in my version everybody somehow found out right away because both Faith and Buffy aren’t exactly subtle.


	8. The Girlfriend

“So what's this stuff again?” Faith asked, circling the pink-ish fire in fascination.

“The Living Flame” Giles replied with a kind yet distracted smile.

Post only rolled her eyes since she had not only _told_ her charge what they will be doing, but also provided literature on the subject. Faith had skipped on the reading but seeing the fire now she kinda regretted it. There really was _something_ about that unnatural fire. “What's living about it?”

“Well-” Giles started but was interrupted by his female counterpart “An excellent question. Perhaps looking it up _somewhere_ would prove beneficial.”

This time it was Faith who rolled her eyes.

“Pity I didn't bring marshmallows, I always loved s'mores” Buffy sighed wistfully.

The remaining three participants of the occult ritual all looked at the blonde with varying degrees of disbelief. Buffy shrunk back a little “What?”

“Never change B” Faith snickered.

“The Living Flame is not a bonfire” Giles said after getting a very pointed look from his fellow watcher. He was already taking down his glasses.

“Why? It has fire, the bon- is optional”

“Well-“

“Enough” Post interrupted yet again, “We came here for a reason, best to get on with it. If you would, Miss Summers.”

“Why did we come here in the first place?” Faith asked, making a gesture to encompass the entirety on Angel's old living quarters.

“In case Lagos has somehow found out we are in possession of the Glove of Mygnedon” the watcher explained, “This mansion provides a better terrain to fight than the Library. Additionally, the Living Fire is notoriously unpredictable and much can go wrong in its summoning.”

“Fire in a library – not good” Faith nodded.

“Thank you for your wisdom”

“Could you just chill?” Buffy snapped at her, “You've been sniping at us this whole excursion.”

“I know she's not PMSing” Faith added helpfully with a cheeky smirk. Buffy snorted while Giles redoubled his efforts on his eyewear.

Post wasn't exactly pleased by the remark but let it go with pursed lips, instead she went to the heart of the matter “The Glove of Mygnedon, _as I have previously stated_ , is being targeted by a particularly powerful demon. One that has been searching for it for some time and we only know about it presence in Sunnydale only because he had several being tortured and others killed. He is not an individual to be underestimated. We must proceed quickly and prepare ourselves for the confrontation.”

“Didn't we already?” Buffy huffed.

“We have just spent five minutes debating nonsense instead of doing our jobs”

Buffy threw the glove into the fire “There it's done. Hallelujah, the evil mitten is destroyed.”

The fire accepted the offering, expanding to accommodate the large gauntlet. Blazing tendril slithered over it but the metal held true. The fire expanded again, making the slayer party take an instinctive step back, and then several more out of common sense. The fire grew loud, like a forge stoked, and the flames grew pale, almost white, and then even paler with blue edges.

“Post?” Faith asked.

“Yes?”

“This normal?”

The air in the room grew almost unbearably hot, so much so that beads of sweat started to form on their exposed skin. The walls of the mansion grew animated with shadows as the Living Flame grew brighter. Then suddenly everything stopped and the Glove was no more as it was consumed in an instant.

The group stood still for several moments, waiting for any follow-up. When none came Post finally answered the slayer's question, relief in her tone “Yes. Completely normal.”

“Uh-huh” Faith gave an amused chuckle but was still tense from the spectacle.

“I expected some sparks at least” Buffy hummed beside the brunette.

“Me too actually” Giles surprisingly agreed, “But it was quite intense nonetheless. I am just glad nothing went awry.”

“Indeed” Post nodded and then turned to the two slayers “Mr Giles and I will handle extinguishing the flame and the clean-up, you two are free to go seeing as Lagos did not barge in in the middle of the ceremony.”

“And you say _I_ watch too much tv” Faith grumbled.

The watcher ignored the interruption “But he still remains a danger, so please be on your guard.”

“What are the chances the demon will just give up and go away now that the Glove of Mikey-whatever went up in flames?” Buffy asked.

“None”

“Ah well” the blonde sighed, “We'll just have to kill him then.”

“Sounds like a date” Faith nodded sagely.

“It _is_ my turn, isn't it” Buffy hummed.

Giles sighed “Please take this seriously.”

“Is this dude worse than the Master?” his charge asked.

“No”

“The First Evil?”

“No”

“Angelus?”

“No”

“Our favorite Bonny and Clyde duo in the form of Spike and Drusilla?”

“Just please be careful?” Giles pleaded, both concerned for their lives and his own sanity.

Post shot them all a disappointed glare “Keep in mind that even the mightiest of heroes can be slain by a simple pitchfork in the gut from a nameless peasant. No matter what you have already survived, treat all encounters with respect and caution.”

“Or simply put, shit can happen”

“Yes, thank you Faith” the woman pursed her lips.

Buffy laughed and then turned to the exit “We'll be careful. In fact we'll even do a patrol and keep an eye out for any ancient demon warriors.”

“That would probably be best” Giles nodded.

Both slayers smirked at each other and left the watchers to clean up.

“Dear lord” a male very exhausted sigh could be heard.

“I concur. Gin?”

“Might as well”

* * *

When Lagos did finally arrive, Faith breathed a sigh of relief. She just couldn't stand any more of Post's paranoia and daily reminders for constant vigilance. Seriously, that woman needed a chill-pill. Or get laid. Sure, the Lego guy sounded pretty badass but Buffy was right – they faced a lot worse and came out of it ok.

“WHERE IS IT SLAYER!”

Come to think of it, the Lego guy needed a chill-pill too. Like, they already told him his precious Glove went up in smoke but he didn't seem to listen.

“AAAAAARHG!!” Lagos let out a battle cry before he lunged at Faith while his minions swarmed Buffy. Faith was actually quite pleased at being deemed a priority to the demon warrior. Or was it that he wanted to keep B busy while he dealt with her and take out the blonde slayer while she was weakened? Well, now she would just need to kick his ass twice as hard.

The demon was using a huge axe that was clearly meant to be wielded in both hands but he was waiving in the air as easily as if it were a toothpick.

Faith dodged the first strike with ease but the swiftness of his comeback surprised her and she had to throw herself on the ground to roll out of the way.

As the head of the axe embedded itself into the ground, the brunette had three of her throwing knives in her left hand which promptly struck Lagos in his axe-bearing arm. The demon growled but he barely seemed to notice otherwise.

Faith tsked and jumped up to deliver a swift kick into the same arm as before, hoping for some more damage. What she didn't expect was Lagos catching her prone leg with his other hand and throwing her away from him and right into a tree.

“Ow” Faith gritted her teeth and scrambled back onto her feet lest be attacked again, this time with the axe that was coming down at crushing speed. She dodged this time and drawing her dagger she used it to thrust it right beside the neat row of her smaller throwing knives that her kick embedded further into the demon's flesh.

This time Lagos howled, whether in pain or fury was anybody's guess.

The brunette smirked at the reaction. Emboldened by her success she lunged at the demon in an unrelenting assault, this time bare-handed and wary of the grappling moves Lagos seemed fond of.

“Yo, Lago!”

Lagos didn't react at Buffy's shout but Faith did, distracted like an idiot she cursed herself, and the demon warrior used that split moment to catch her with a well-placed punch of his off-hand and nearly cleaved her in two with his other.

“Shit, sorry Faith!” Buffy cringed at the blood from her partner's split lip.

With the both of them against Lagos he didn't stand a chance for long – Faith finally managed to make him drop that infernal axe and when he was too busy with Buffy, she then used to get him right beneath his ribs. As the demon warrior howled Buffy kicked him hard right onto his mouth, then once more for good measure. Then she retrieved Faith's dagger that was still wrenched deep in Lagos' arm and stuck it right into his eye as far as it would go.

A moment passed in silence before Buffy hummed “He dead?”

“Seems that way” Faith nodded but then waited for a second for Lagos to object to his status. When he didn't, she nodded again “Yep, dead-o.”

Both slayers shared a look. Then in perfect cooperation Buffy rolled the corpse over and Faith once more took up the enemy's axe, this time decapitating him.

“Better be safe than sorry” Buffy nodded sagely.

“You said it girlfriend” Faith smirked and the duo shared a celebratory high-five.

After collecting all their weapons and straightening their clothes, the brunette cursed under her breath “Well, looks like this one doesn't disintegrate on death. We'll need to stash him somewhere.”

“Vampires are way more thoughtful in that regard” Buffy nodded, “You know, once I encountered a tree demon or something, do you think it was a regular tree that grew from a demon's corpse?”

“Wouldn't be surprised” Faith shrugged, “But what you gonna do, I doubt we can recycle him.”

“Compost it is” the blonde sighed.

“Yesterday we caught that newbie vamp, his grave should be empty and easy to dig up again” the Bostonian proposed.

“Eh, might as well”

/

After finishing playing gravedigger, the duo of slayers made their way out of the cemetery, declaring their shift over. Especially since they were both pretty beat up.

Faith yawned “Let's report and go home, I'm tired. And some disinfectant wouldn't be remiss – got road rash – I mean really, why couldn't he attack us in a nice cemetery nice soft soil and grass.”

“It hasn't rained in forever, so I dunno, plus getting smacked into a headstone hurts a lot more than road rash. Though it doesn't damage clothing as much” Buffy hummed.

“Yeah, those pants are a goner. I really should've worn my usual leather, but noo, Post just had to send them to the cleaners” Faith made a face. “Apparently it was 'direly needed'” Faith finished in a snotty tone.

“Don't you have like three pairs of them?”

“And I maintain that all three of them are in a perfectly wearable condition”

“Riiight” Buffy trailed out skeptically

Faith didn't deign to reply. She wasn't a slob and that was the end of it, no matter what Post thought.

“Your place, Giles' place or mine?”

“Oooh, I was waiting for the 'your place or mine' question forever! But why is Giles in there too?” Faith wiggled her eyebrows

Buffy rolled her eyes “A _place_ to clean up and treat your leg.”

“Well, I don't want to scare Joyce so your place is out” Faith went back to serious, she really liked that woman, “And I really want a shower so…”

“Yeah, me too” Buffy scrunched up her nose, “No way I'm showering at Giles' place.”

“Yep”

Decision made, the duo started walking in the direction of the Post-Faith residence. The trek was done mostly in silence, both a little bit more tired than from usual patrol. Faith, to her great satisfaction, noticed that Buffy was waking kinda stiffly as well, so the minions or the big guy himself had to have gotten some good licks in.

Once more she took stock of her body – yep, the leg was stinging something fierce, some gravel had definitely entered her wound. Her back was kinda achy but nothing a hot bath and some sleep wouldn't fix. Plus Post had this awesome bruise cream that smelled aggressively herbal but was really nice. The split lip was already haling. That was pretty much it. She actually snorted out loud – Post had talked up this boogey man but they managed without trouble. No extra plan, just plain pounding his face in like a regular demon. And with their speed it took like five minutes all in all.

As if summoned, Post was waiting for them in front of the house, leaning on the door.

“Hey” Faith greeted, proud and dimpled smile on full display.

“Hey” Buffy followed suit in a more tired manner.

Post took her time to observe both slayers, probably checking for injuries and the like, and then jerked her head in the door's direction “Come on in. I shall put the kettle on and you can report.”

When Faith entered the house she noted Post's favorite spear right beside the entrance, ready to be grabbed and used if any monster dared to approach.

Buffy noted it as well “How come you were waiting for us?”

“I was scrying for Lagos. I did find him but I guess he found you first” the watcher shrugged minutely.

“We kicked his ass” Faith shared a grin with Buffy.

“Good job” Post allowed one of her rare smiles, “And I see you managed without extensive injuries. Really, well done.”

“The only casualty were Faith's pants” Buffy smirked.

“That's excellent news” Post actually smirked as well.

Faith crossed her arms and huffed “Right. Whatever. As for report, as I said, we kicked ass. It was two against one, no way he had a chance. Well, two against one plus a horde of minions, but well – minions. What those were going to do.”

“Don't be flippant” Gwen chided.

Buffy sighed “It really wasn't anything special. Didn't even need a bazooka for this one.”

“I wanted to try that ever since I hear that story”

“It _was_ awesome”

Post rolled her eyes “Alright ladies, if you would make your way to the showers. Faith, you know where the first aid kit is. If you want any help, just ask.”

“Sure thing P”

“Thanks Post”

When the Englishwoman disappeared into the kitchen, Faith turned to face her fellow slayer with a smirk “Top or bottom?”

“Ehm, what?” Buffy's eyes widened.

“The shower” the brunette's smirk intensified, “There is one here and one upstairs.”

Buffy huffed and rolled her eyes “I'll take upstairs, those tend to be nicer and I know where all the stuff is. Can I borrow some clean clothes?”

“Have at it”

Faith led them upstairs and into her room. She threw a shirt and some short at the blonde before selecting something similar for herself. Buffy thanked her and practically skipped to the upstairs bathroom, no doubt looking forward to the hot shower. Faith went back downstairs with much the same sentiment.

Before she could go in Post caught her charge “I'm going to mister Giles' for a moment, I trust you two can take care of each other. There are some sandwiches in the fridge so you shouldn't starve and I called Joyce about the fight so she is not worried if Ms Summers arrives later than expected.”

“Yeah, that was smart” the brunette nodded in acknowledgement.

“Why, thank you” Post replied dryly, “If you need me for anything, call mister Giles.”

“Will do” Faith saluted facetiously and walked backwards into the bathroom.

The hot water was heaven. She loved her showers near scalding and Post didn't mind paying the higher bill. Nothing like any of those shitty apartments in Boston she got to stay in, and less said about motels, the better.

After basking in the warmth for a few minutes Faith set on to the cleaning task. She left her leg wound for last and went much more gently there. After carefully cleaning it, she observed her handiwork and determined that Buffy taking a look if she missed some gravel or anything wouldn't go amiss.

With regret she turned off the water and grabbed her towel. She left her hair alone, just squeezing the water out so she wouldn't drip anywhere and run a comb through it. Her short and t-shit were pajama-level comfy and she relished the feel of them on her now lavender-scented skin.

“What took you so long?” Buffy asked from Faith's bed where she was devouring the sandwiches Post left them.

The brunette quickly rammed one full sandwich into her mouth and grabbed another, knowing Buffy's appetite could rival her own.

“On the other hand that answer can wait” the blonde made a face at Faith's dining manners.

Faith didn't waste time reacting and instead stole another sandwich from under Buffy's hands. Really, why Post made dainty little sandwiches was beyond her. At the blonde's cry of outrage and increased chewing tempo, Faith shuffled towards her dresser to fish out her slayer-size (aka huge-ass) first-aid kit. The household had like five of those bags. And they were truly _bags_.

Faith hummed when she retrieved the antibiotic ointment and some bandages and threw them at Buffy who instinctively dodged before she realized what it was.

“Mind helping me?” Faith asked before she stole the whole plate off the bed, “And you had enough, the last two are mine. You must've had at least eight.”

Buffy pouted at the loss off food but nodded at Faith's question. She wiped her fingers on the sole napkin and motioned for her fellow slayer to present her wound. Faith's shorts were indeed very _short_ so it was just matter of sitting down and turning a little.

“It's fairly shallow” Buffy commented as she inspected the bloody patch on her thigh and also the minor wound lower down towards her knee and calf.

“Just road rash” Faith shrugged in agreement.

The blonde hummed absently, already concentrating on finding anything wrong with her partner's clean up job. Finding no gravel or other impurities she uncapped the tube of ointment and started spreading it gently but thoroughly onto the wound.

Faith involuntarily shivered. Buffy's hands were warm on her upper thigh and it made her thoughts wander somewhere much different that first aid. The slight sting of the ointment on open wound was only adding to the sensation.

The younger slayer felt a rush of heat that had nothing to do with the scalding shower from a few minutes ago.

Buffy's voice startled her “Slayer healing should take care of the rest.”

Faith only now noticed her leg had been treated and was now sporting bandages. She wet her lips so that she would be capable of answering without her voice coming out as a croak “Yeah, thanks B.”

“No problem” Buffy chuckled and affectionately patted a place on the brunette's thigh that was not bandaged.

The brunette almost sighed in disappointment when that hand withdrew. She quickly wet her lips gain “Hey, B. You took some tumbles too, right? Anything needing treatment?”

“Nah” Buffy shrugged, “Just some bruises that should disappear come morning.”

“No reason why you should go to sleep uncomfortable” Faith said and went back to the medical bag, “Post has this awesome bruise paste. Was it your back?”

The blonde sighed “And hip. But it's fine. Really.”

“Aha!” Faith exclaimed in triumph and held up the jar, “Here it is.”

“That's one sick yellow” Buffy commented with slight disgust.

“It's herbal” Faith rolled her eyes, “Take off your shirt B.”

“You just want to get me naked” the blonde quipped. Despite that, there was a clear hesitation in complying with the demand, bruises or no bruises.

“I just need your back” Faith said calmly, “Turn around.”

“Right”

The Bostonian resisted sighing in disappointment. She knew B wasn't as brazen as she was, and especially not confident in anything sex related. After all, her one experience was a nightmare. Well, rather not the experience, rather the morning after. Your lover turning into a cruel blood-thirsty monster intent on ending the world was definitely not a fun thing. Sure, there were worse possibilities, but Faith didn't want to imagine nothing down that road in connection to Buffy.

To distract herself from the suddenly dark thoughts Faith focused on the back bared before her. It worked perfectly as she had to whistle “Ok, this bruise's _nasty_. I think you'll be very glad for my insistence when you settle down to sleep. It must hurt like hell.”

“It smarts”

“Right” Faith chuckled appreciatively. She could not behold Buffy in all her glory (with permission that is, she _might_ have managed to sneak a peek or two while she had been a guest in the Summers' house), but she still got the consolation prize - she gets to run her hands down the expanse of Buffy's fairly muscled back.

All in order to help her heal, of course. The salve _was_ a real thing and it _did_ work best when massaged into the bruised skin. She just happened to really enjoy it.

A comfortable silence fell over the two slayers until Buffy broke it with a half-muffled “I'm sorry.”

“What about?” Faith hummed, not pausing in her work.

The blonde's reply was quiet “I know you are used to… eh, quicker? Yes, quicker progress. From your conquests.”

It actually took Faith a few moments to get it. She chuckled lightly “Oh, B, you are not a conquest.”

The whole thing was definitely different. Her usual relationships were based on fucking with some light acquaintanceship on the side, so the fact that they didn't go beyond kissing and some petting was different. But it seemed to her that everything in Sunnydale was different, so it fit the pattern.

She found she liked it.

Faith hummed to herself and continued “Sure, there are things I would like to do with you, to you, _many_ things if I were to be honest, but if there is one thing I hate are entitled brats that cannot take no for an answer. I will tease, and I will probably make some serious puppy-dog eyes, but we are going at your pace.”

“Really?” Buffy's voice was still mild but there was an undertone of _something_. Something nice under the disbelief. The blonde half-turned to look at Faith for confirmation.

“Yeah, really. Sure, I might wear out my hand masturbating but…” Faith ended with a smirk before being hit in the face with a pillow.

The Bostonian wrestled it out of Buffy's grip and threw it back to its place “I'm not going to reenact any pillow fighting clichés, I'm far too classy for that.”

“Ha, you, classy” Buffy snorted but didn't take up the feathery weapon again.

“Ok, I'm not” Faith showed off her dimpled smile, “But proper pillow fighting in done only in panties and nothing more. Just a warning for the future. Wouldn't want it not to be proper, now would we.”

“Perish the thought” the blonde slyer chuckled but her cheeks were getting redder despite her flawless comeback.

Faith laughed and her smile widened. She picked back up the jar of salve and put the lid back on before padding over to the bag. When she returned to the bed she cocked her head to the side “Are you staying over B? It's pretty late now and you're already in pajamas anyway.”

There was no hesitation this time, maybe because of the little talk they just had. “Might as well, thank you” Buffy smiled.

Faith's pleased smile was lost in her sudden yawn. At her partner's chuckle she shrugged “I'm knackered.”

“Knackered” Buffy mocked with a laugh, “You have been living with a Brit for too long!”

“Tired then” the brunette replied in an unfiltered Boston accent.

“Won't save you now, I'm telling _everyone_ ” the Californian grinned widely.

The reply got her a pillow thrown at her while Faith left her room to get ready for bed. Buffy followed, never stopping talking in a fake British accent.

The teasing finally stopped when they settled in for the night. Buffy seemed just as tired as Faith was and climbed into the bed without protest and was the one to switch the lights off.

“Good night”

“'Night”

They laid beside each other for some time before Buffy slowly, and unexpectedly, scooted closer until they were practically cuddling.

It was nice.

“Night B” Faith repeated, this time pressing her lips onto the blonde's hair.

Buffy reciprocated with a kiss to the brunette's clavicle “Night.”

* * *

Faith was folding herself an admiral hat from the papers she was supposed to be writing an essay on for Post when Buffy practically burst into the Library, a determined look in her eyes.

“Mom thinks we're sleeping together!” the blonde said as she loudly dropped her school books on the table.

“Hello to you too” Faith hummed, concentrating on her important folding task.

Buffy didn't seem to hear her “I said no. And she was surprised!”

Faith snorted in amusement, her focus still on the hat “Of course she was. Post tells me all the time that teenagers are hormonal messes full of thoughts of sex and being cool with little mind to anything else.”

“Really?” Buffy stopped her rant and cocked her head to the side.

“Yeah, though she did say at least our little group has the decency of saving the world from time to time and fighting evil among all our angsty confusion”

“Oh” the blonde commented, and then her fire was back “Hey, did you hear what I said? About my mom not believing me when I said we weren't sleeping together!”

Faith finished her hat, nodded at it in satisfaction and plopped it onto her head. Only then she noticed Buffy's red face, more likely from outrage than anything else, and she sighed “I heard you. Just don't see what the big deal is. And I think she believed you, she was just surprised. I _am_ awfully handsy.”

“I am her daughter, she could've, I don't know. But I am offended”

“Good for you. And you're her _teenage_ daughter”

“What's to do with anything?”

Faith ignored the question and instead she hummed “Now that I think about it, I think Post thought we were about to get laid that night after Lagos – she made herself suspiciously scarce and practically told Joyce we were having a sleepover.”

“Huh” was the blonde's intelligent reply, “So it's _her_ fault!”

“Chill out B” Faith rolled her eyes, “I know I told you I would wait and all, but you could stand being less outraged at the thought of having sex with me.”

Willow, Xander and Oz came into the library just in time to catch the last past of the conversation. Xander grinned, and not even _that_ lecherously “Told you they're doin' it! Pay up!”

Faith snorted, trying to contain her laughter but failed miserably, Buffy's face was just too precious. Her laughter got even louder when Willow, goody-two-shoes-and-prude-in-a-sweater, handed over a five dollar bill.

“Willow!” Buffy's eyes bulged, “You? Really?! Gambling? On _this_?”

The red-head bit her lip and fidgeted with her hands “I just wanted to shut Xander up! And it seemed like easy money. I thought you would've told me.” The last bit managed to come out as a reproach.

“And I didn't because there is nothing to tell!”

“Yet” Faith corrected/agreed.

That earned her a hard smack on the shoulder.

“Oh, okay” Willow mumbled. An uneasy silence fell between the two girls, the others didn't seem as bothered, more like amused. Although in Oz' case that was hard to tell.

“That mean Xander gives you your money back” the blonde glowered.

Xander first glanced at Faith, who shrugged and nodded, then at Buffy whose neck vein was starting to get very visible, and finally at Willow. The five dollar bill went back without comment.

When the silence stretched, Willow cleared her throat with a small cough “You know, I think I forgot one of my books in my locker.”

“I'll help you” Oz turned on his heel and followed his girlfriend.

“I'll go too, just in case the book is too heavy” Xander fled as well.

When the library's doors finished swinging behind the hurried teens, Faith snickered “Good job B, you managed to scare them off.”

“I don't know why, the matter was cleared and we could just talk about normal stuff” the blonde pouted.

Faith laughed “You're cute B” and pecked her girlfriend on the cheek. When Buffy snuggled into her in response rather than run around maniacally, she chuckled “Why is it that this is ok, even in public - or relatively in public – and talking about sex isn't?”

Buffy wriggled uncomfortably before finally responding “It's just, this is our friends. And my _mom_.”

“So what?” the brunette was still not understanding.

Buffy huffed and rolled her eyes, wordlessly bemoaning the denseness of her girlfriend “It's _different_. I don't care what people think. That much. Some people have been making comments since we got together, and Cordelia is rapidly running out of euphemisms for our sex life, but the scoobs are different.”

“Ok” Faith acquiesced the point, “But it's not like they screamed 'hussy!' and went gathering firewood to burn you at the stake. It's different sure, but I don't see why it matters.”

“It just does, _ok_?”

“Ok”

“Good!”

“Maybe I'll look into those congratulary postcards – they must have some that says 'we just had sex, just letting you know' we could distribute to friends and family when it finally happens”

“Idiot” Buffy growled and hit the brunette on her shoulder again before storming out.

Faith sat on her chair, bewildered “It was just a joke! You wanted them to have accurate info! B?”

Silence was her only answer. “What's the big deal” she mumbled. After a moment of deliberation she tuned into the direction of Giles' office and ordered “Giles, stop hiding and come help me.”

The door remained firmly shut.

“Wuss” the slayer grumbled before standing up and running after her partner.


	9. The Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yep, huge delay, sorry. I blame Fire Emblem… Three Houses has four separate endings so, of course, I had to play it four times. (*cough* five *cough). And being a ff writer I naturally had to write something in the fandom. If anyone’s interested, check out “The Second Choice” and “Dame Ingrid”.

“Faith, what is that?” Post's deceptively calm voice called from the living room.

The brunette slayer craned her neck to see from the kitchen. “A kitten” was the equally calm reply.

“I see, I see” the watcher hummed congenially, “Perhaps a better question would be, _what in the nine hells is it doing here!_ ”

Faith deposited a medium-ish saucer filled with milk on the ground which the kitten in question regarded for a moment and then imperiously jumped down from the couch it had been lounging on to get its fill. The slayer stroked it once, more was not allowed even to the milk-giver, and then stood up again “I think it's living here, G-power.”

“Is it really?”

“I think we don't really have a say in it”

“And how did it come to be here?”

“He just followed me home from a vamp patrol” Faith shrugged but seemed definitely pleased with the new addition to their household, “I didn't even notice until he hissed at a vamp. It was kinda cool. I think we could name him after something stealthy. How about Ninja? Oh, or Shadow!”

Post levelled her charge with a distinctly unimpressed look.

Faith pouted most dramatically “He's so cute. And I checked, he should be evil-free.”

“Oh, and how did you check?” Post asked sarcastically and cocked her head to the side.

“The Ritual of Dawnlight, a holy water check, an aspohodel root check, that Indian thing that I can't remember the name of, oh and I badgered Giles into performing the Life-Revealing spell. Little Shadow checks out”

“Well, I am reluctantly impressed with your initiative” the watcher hummed, “But still, a pet?”

At the appellation, the kitten hissed. Both women looked at him in question and he went back to his breakfast.

Faith chuckled “Not a pet. I don't think that is the way it works with cats. They just adopt you.”

“Hmmm”

“Come on, just leave that cutie be” the Bostonian pleaded, “And you dabble in witchcraft, having a black cat is practically a requirement.”

“So is flying on brooms”

“You can do that?!” Faith exclaimed, excitement evident.

Post rolled her eyes “No. That is precisely my point”

“Oh” Faith completely deflated.

The Brit sighed “Very well, he may stay. But if he must have a name, it shan't be Shadow. It's tacky.”

It was the slayer's turn to roll her eyes “And what do you suggest then. Salem?”

“Hilarious, Faith, truly hilarious” Post pursed her lips.

“What then? Please not a person name, that's so lame” Faith sighed.

“Just for that his name will be Bob”

“Bob the cat” the brunette rolled her eyes before perking up, “Like bobcat, that's kinda funny.”

“Not Bob then” Post amended with glee.

“Spiteful woman”

“Indeed” Post hummed in satisfaction, “His name shall be… Kirk. Yes, Kirk.”

Faith's eyes slid from her watcher to the tv where an episode of Star Trek was just beginning. She snorted “You do know this is Next Generation, right?”

“He's too hairy to be Picard”

Faith laughed and nodded. She really should've expected something of the sort. For all the shit Post gave her about her cartoons and caped crusaders, she religiously watched Star Trek. And she totally had a crush on Dr. Crusher. Heh, good pun.

The slayer noted Post returned to the couch, this time to watch her fill of sci-fi for the day. She turned her gaze back to the kitten who has finished his meal and was stretching adorably. He didn't seem to have any qualms about his new name.

She picked him up by the scruff of his neck. He didn't protest and just hung there, his eyes seemingly telling _'_ _really?_ _'_

Oh, Willow is going to love the little guy. Buffy hopefully too.

 _'_ _Hm,_ _'_ she wondered, _'_ _I wonder if Oz will have any urge to chase it._ _'_ She'd have to check.

“Taking Kirk and going to the Library!” Faith announced loudly, already walking to the door.

“Sure” was the absent reply.

/

Oz didn't bite. Neither metaphorically nor literally.

It was a bit of a bummer.

Willow _did_ squeal in glee though.

* * *

Faith brought Buffy even closer into her, forcing them to snuggle on one of the preciously won plush seats at the Bronze, delighted in the fact that the blonde allowed it without any protest. She liked the contrast of their skin – Buffy slightly darker as the Californian tan seemed to pale only mildly during winter while Faith's New England complexion was much lighter. She enjoyed Buffy's body heat, even in the crowded club. She appreciated Buffy's scent as she held her close. She especially relished the concealed strength of the blonde that nonetheless allowed herself to be held.

For once she wasn't really in the mood to dance, feeling at peace right where she was and not keen on getting up.

That's why she was growing irritated on an exponential curve by the presence of Stan. Or was it Chris. Chris, yes. Surely. …or was it Clark? Something with C.

“No thanks” Faith once again declined the invitation to the dance floor, keeping her irritation in check for the sake of maintaining the companionable atmosphere she had been previously enjoying. Some people just couldn't take a hint.

“Come on” the C-something guy goaded with a smirk that spoke of a cockiness of a handsome man who was fully aware of it, “We always have fun. Tonight's music is better than usual, perfect for a good dance on.”

“Dude,” Buffy saw fit to interject with a slight sneer, “She said no twice, get lost.” The words were accompanied with a dismissive wave. Faith smirked at the motion, it was something a bored noblewoman might do and it was somehow supremely funny.

C-something guy didn't share the sentiment. He was one of those manly men who fancied themselves a god's gift to women. It had been fun make him beg in bed, reduce him into a submissive little bitch rather than the alfa he considered himself as. His cockiness wasn't entirely unwarranted though, he _had_ been fun both on the dance floor and in the sheets – that was why she took him for a spin more than once. Still, there was no way she would go with him now, not with B in the picture.

Oh how she could not wait to fuck B, Faith thought wistfully, stopping her musings and returning to reality just in time to catch the guy's confident invitation for _both_ of them to join him.

Idiot.

More so that pissing off two territorial slayers was definitely in the 'not a good idea' category.

“How about I introduce my fist to your face?” Buffy answered his question with a sweet smile, a combination that made her look slightly psychotic. Faith found it quite arousing instead, which was sure said something about her but she didn't really care to find out what.

Knowing C-something guy would probably be cocky enough to test it or say something even more dumb, Faith squeezed her girlfriend's arm to calm her down as she met the guy's eyes “Not interested. Just go find someone else.”

He lingered for a moment but then he, _finally_ , scoffed “Whatever.”

Faith sighed tiredly, waiting for Buffy to comment. At least the Chris? hadn't felt the need for some parting remark. It would've been offensive, Buffy would get pissy and she would have to teach him a lesson which meant getting out of her comfortable seat. Definitely not worth it.

“That was one persistent douchebag” the blonde slayer spoke in a deceptively light tone.

“Yep” Faith agreed, hoping Xander would return soon with her drink.

“I assume this wasn't the first time he approached you?”

“Nope”

“Did you sleep with him?”

“Yep”

Buffy fell silent at that. Faith said goodbye to the peaceful atmosphere in her mind. It was good while it lasted.

“Well, he was kinda hot. Until he opened his mouth that is”

Faith's mouth dropped. Little miss prude wasn't going to fight? Not to look a gift horse in the mouth she nodded quickly “Yeah. C-something was kinda…”

“C-something?” Buffy interrupted with a chuckle.

“Yeah, can't remember his name. But I am pretty sure it starts with a C…” the brunette frowned, still racking her brain.

Buffy smiled at her, looking rather pleased all of a sudden.

“Here you go” Xander materialized from the dense crowd of the club awkwardly balancing three drinks in his hands. As he gave them to their new owners he wiggled his eyebrows “Did I miss anything?”

“Just a douchebag asking for a threesome” Buffy informed him.

“Huh?” the brunet's jaw dropped a bit and his eyes got a glazed look indicating his mind just went elsewhere. Faith would bet pretty much anything she knew exactly where so she whacked him on his leg to wake him back up. He blinked “Aaaaand I'm back.”

Buffy rolled her eyes “Where is Willow?”

Xander sat down on the corner of a small table “She's not here yet. Giles asked her to do something with computers.”

“Giles? I thought he was all about books and god old-fashioned mail” Faith arched an eyebrow.

“Beats me” Xander shrugged and took a long sip of his drink. Then he engaged the girls in a conversation about movies, or more precisely he engaged Buffy, Faith was once more too comfortable for anything.

That feeling persisted even after Willow and Oz joined them. She was actually so comfortable Xander thought she was sleeping and made some jabs about it. Faith shot him one sarcastic answer but kept her eyes closed from the flashing lights of the club.

It wasn't until Buffy suddenly straightened up in their seat. Faith opened her eyes sharply, albeit reluctantly “You feel it, B?”

“Yeah. Vamps, at least three”

“I guess they are here for a different kind of drinks” Xander mumbled and inclined his glass.

Buffy shoved the other slayer from the seat and navigated through the crowd towards the back alley exit. Faith sighed. This turned into a working date. Again. The perils of dating a slayer.

Oh well, killing vamps was awesome foreplay.

* * *

“I thought Giles lived here” Faith remarked when she and Buffy found the Library empty.

Buffy frowned “Me too. Maybe he just overslept.”

“Hopefully he didn't get kidnapped again” the Bostonian hummed.

“Well, that would be a legitimate reason for me to blow off school” Buffy's eyes glinted mischievously, before she sulked “Ugh, I've got an English Lit test today. I better revise if there is no slayer stuff to do.”

“Doesn't it get maddening?” the brunette hummed, “You save the world and then get an F for forgetting to write about Moby Dick or something?”

“Yeah”

As Buffy didn't seem to want to elaborate, Faith shrugged “I actually have some work from Superwatchergirl too.”

They were saved from actual work when both Brits entered the library, talking quietly to each other.

Faith worried “Is there a new threat?”

Buffy managed to perk up while simultaneously put on a worried face “Is there?”

“No” the woman shook her head.

Giles nodded “Yes, nothing to fear. Please excuse me, I need to get this tome to the back office. It would not do for any highschooler to get their hands on this.”

After the man left, Faith asked eagerly “What is it?

“A demon summoning tome. Nothing to be tried home alone by some peppy cheerleader”

Both slayers chuckled but Buffy persisted “Is that it? Giles has been out of sorts for at least three days now.”

Post hummed “Apparently there is talk who to send to replace him as your watcher. Since as you know, he has been dismissed. So far the Council is content with just me here but someone will come sooner or later.”

“Hopefully later. A lot later, like never” Buffy frowned in worry.

Faith growled angrily “It's not fair, getting rid of him just because he is a decent human being.”

Post, obviously not wanting to rehash the whole Cruciamentum thing again, sought to change the subject. Fortunately for her, Faith provided the tools herself. “Speaking of decent, perhaps you could ask someone for a dab of make-up.”

“Huh?”

Buffy looked where the Brit was looking “Ooops.”

“What do you mean 'oops'?”

“I believe that in today's parlance, a hickey”

“Really, B?”

“Sorry”

“I would've believed that if you had stopped at _one_ ” Post smirked.

“Ooops”

“B!”

“Does that mean she will finally stop wasting all the hot water on her long, long showers?” Post asked.

The blonde went red. Faith chuckled and shook her head “Nope. I love my long hot showers.”

Post arched an eyebrow as she regarded her student, then she sighed and walked towards the small kettle Giles kept away from the books. As she went, a faint murmur of ‘teenagers’ could be heard.

“Did your watcher just ask you if you got laid?” was Buffy scandalized whisper.

“That was how it sounded to me, yeah”

“Hope Giles never tries that” Buffy shuddered.

“You girls want some tea? I got an excellent oolong to offer. A good friend of mine sent it from Fujian, China” Post called out from her spot beside the kettle.

“It that onmyouji friend you sleep with?” Faith smirked at Buffy who once again shuddered at the mention of sex and watchers in one sentence.

“Onmyouji are Japanese, Faith, how many times do I have to repeat it”

“My bad. And I'd love some”

Post sent her a pleased smile “I see my education is paying dividends.”

“Because that is measured by my willingness to drink tepid flower water rather than my ability to kick vampire ass”

“Quite”

“I'd take some too if it's not much trouble” Buffy spoke up, “Might settle my nerves before that test.”

“Ah, manners” Post's delight grew, “Of course, my dear.”

As Post busied herself with her tea, Buffy went to her notes while Faith retrieved her own mandated reading. Giles showed up as well, just in time to get served too.

“Good morning people!” the library doors swung inwards and Willow greeted far too chipperly for someone that was supposed to sit on a test first thing. Although Faith suspected that was actually the reason. Nerd.

“Hey” was Buffy's unenthusiastic reply.

“Heya Red, all fired up for literature?” Faith asked with a smirk.

“You bet!” Willow _beamed_.

“Weirdo” Buffy murmured good-naturedly. Faith snorted.

That brought Willow's attention to her and she gasped “Is that a hickey?”

“Apparently” the brunette huffed.

“I said I was sorry” Buffy mumbled.

Faith huffed again but it was mostly for show. This was nothing compared to a full on walk of shame – not that she ever felt shame about it, it was just skin and some people were judgmental sheep. Still, her new marks were from a mere make-out session that got heated, a very pleasant preview of things to come. And boy, she really hoped they would come soon.

As she observed her girlfriend talking to Willow she shook her head absently – she had no idea why Buffy didn't sleep with her yet. Heck even Willow was all gayed up and ready to go rainbow for them despite her having reservations about Faith at first. Post was shipping them hard. Xander best left unmentioned. Just what was holding Buffy back?

She would need to uncover that pronto or she was going to explode. Despite the long hot showers Post mentioned.

The bell rang. Buffy closed her book with a resigned sigh while Willow practically jumped up, all grinning. They said goodbye to the watchers and Faith and shuffled out of the door to get to class in time.

Faith went back to her reading, happy she only had this to do – being an actual student would suck majorly. Tests on bullshit, phe.

“I thought you had more game” Post whispered to her as she passed behind Faith's seat, shifting the slayer's thoughts back to the previous topic.

More game, huh? Yeah, she thought so too.

But she was no insistent boy, that was simply not attractive. Buffy will fall for her charms soon.

Until then. Showers.

* * *

“You remember yesterday when you said you were fed up with loser vampires and wanted something more interesting?” Buffy asked sweetly. The tone contrasted with the dim, narrow and decidedly smelly sewer they were currently traipsing around.

“Yeah” Faith chuckled although her eyes were studying the shadows in front of them.

“I sure hope _this_ was not what you had in mind”

“Not looking forward to hunt down a slime demon?” the brunette smirked.

Buffy made a disgusted face “It's in the name – _slime_ demon. No one in their right mind would want to even meet that.”

“Lucky us, we get to slay him too”

“Yeeeey” was the mocking reply.

Faith chucked again “Come on B, don't tell me you aren't the least bit curious about how a slime monster looks like.”

The blonde's eyebrows shot up “I am guessing it looks like, hm, _slime_? Just a guess mind you.”

“You are such a stick in the mud, B” Faith commented, her voice full of amusement, “Sure, the scenery could use some work but at least we don't need to be on the lookout for normal people, we get to see a new demon, use new weapons, and hey – you got your hot ass babe of a girlfriend right beside you. And the world isn't ending either! Little things B.”

Buffy hummed thoughtfully “Ok, the tasers are kinda fun.” Electricity crackled as she tried it out. Again. Giles and Post had to practically throw them out of the Library for fear anybody would be caught in their pretend attacks. Especially them.

“Poor Willow though” Faith snorted, “When Giles said that slime monster can only be vanquished by electricity, she got _so_ excited.”

The blonde laughed “Well, I also thought the Brits would enchant some daggers or something.”

“Post looking at her as though she was mad and taking out two tasers from her handbag was hilarious. And Giles, he actually comforted her!” the Bostonian howled.

Their loud laughter echoed as the tunnel they were walking though led them into a much bigger space. Despite the ‘room’ being rather bright when compared to the rest of the tunnels, light filtering down from somewhere, it practically screamed evil lair.

A splashing sound made the slayers zero right on their prey.

“Ew” Buffy commented before readying her weapon.

“Well, you were right, it _is_ slime-like” Faith grinned and sprung into attack.

The fight was shockingly, pun intended, easy. Sure, the slime could corrode stuff and it seemed it had taken particular liking to their boots, and sure, the game of whack-a-mole was less than entertaining as it liked to dissolve itself and used water to hide and attack from unexpected angles. Still, pretty easy.

“That was underwhelming” the brunette slayer pouted.

“So what” Buffy shrugged testily while she was checking her own shoes for any damage, “We zapped him, let's go.”

A deep rumble nixed that plan.

“Faith?”

“Yeah?”

“I think we found mommy slime”

“You know what B? I think so too” the brunette slayer managed to quip before having to dodge for her life.

Mommy-demon was on a whole another level. As were the little sibling demons that swarmed around their mother as if summoned by their mother's screech. It seemed Buffy and Faith caught the youngest and/or most incompetent and its family wasn't happy.

“Shiiit!”

 _Definitely_ not happy.

Tasers crackled menacingly. The slimes were not impressed and came at them en masse. In turn the slayers split and circled, trying to divide them as much as possible and take them out one at a time.

“Damn, where is Pikachu when you need him!” Faith shouted in frustration when she got showered by little slime pieces as her current opponent exploded when she jammed her taser into its gut. Her clothes began to smoke.

Buffy wasn't faring much better, her sparkly top already having a few eaten away holes in it. “That Glove of Mygnedon would be cool too” the blonde grumbled, “Zap them all with lightening.”

“No way!” Faith scrambled along the wall, avoiding the corrosive, and disgusting, projectiles, “That thing attaches to your arm permanently and I need my arm for… reasons.” She grinned and gave Buffy an exaggerated wink, “I'll happily demonstrate them.”

The moment of distraction meant the slime sibling _ate_ the brunette's taser in a very brave self-sacrificing maneuver. Faith could only scramble back. “Aw shit” she muttered and went to find a replacement weapon that would at least keep the buggers off her while Buffy took them out. Fortunately their numbers dwindled and she found a very conveniently placed piece of piping.

The Slime family was though but it finally fell to the distinctly annoyed and filth-covered Chosen Two. It only took dozens of curse words, about a quarter of their clothing, one half-melted taser and very irritated skin that only due to slayer healing wasn't in a more seriously hurt category.

“So Faith, ready to go back to dumb vampires?”

“Yep”

Buffy gingerly tugged sadly at what remained of her top “Me too. Vampire dust is a bitch to clean but you can at least walk around with it. Right now we look like we have a very different kind of night job.”

Faith laughed “Yeah. But hey, we have a costume ready for Halloween.”

“Trashy zombie hookers?”

“Yep”

“Won't the real trashy zombie hookers be offended?” the blonde cocked her head to the side in thought.

Faith raised an eyebrow “You think there are some?”

“Hellmouth”

“I withdraw my query”

Buffy nodded to herself before sighing and looking around “You think that was all of them?”

“I sure hope so” Faith shrugged, “Still, my weapon is fried and yours started spluttering weirdly so I think its best we return home. Post and Giles can do their finding thing and see if we need to return.”

“Sounds like a plan” the Californian agreed, “I _need_ a shower, but the question is how do we get home?”

“On foot?” Faith frowned, not really understanding.

“Like this?” Buffy tugged at her tank top again.

“You brought spare clothes?”

“Well, no”

“Do you want to go naked?”

“NO!”

“Then yes, like this I guess” Faith shrugged, “What's the big deal?”

“Did you miss the part about hookers?” Buffy asked sweetly as if she was talking to a particularly slow child.

The brunette raised an eyebrow “Do you have a conveniently stashed military radio in that outfit? Cause I don't. No magical communications do-dah either.”

“We should look into that for next time” the older slayer whined in reply.

Faith just about managed not to blurt something along the lines of the next time she saw Buffy almost naked as today she wouldn't be calling anybody. Except maybe god. As in oh god, god yeah and god more. As Buffy huffed again at their state of dress, or near undress, Faith congratulated herself on her choice of staying silent. The blonde was in no mood.

As thing were, there was little else to do other than make their way back to the surface and begin their track home whilst hoping they wouldn't encounter anyone they knew.

Adding insult to injury, it had begun to rain while they were traipsing through the sewers. At least though the very rare Californian rain kept most of the would-be gawkers inside and out of the slayers' way. And thus uninjured by the little blonde.

Post was obviously waiting for their arrival because she had the doors open upon the first ring of the doorbell, Faith never carrying her keys when going slaying for fear of losing them. Post let them in with a smirk “You look a little out of sorts.” Buffy _growled_ while Faith reciprocated the smirk. The watcher hummed as she continued, “But at least you didn't manage to get yourselves killed with those tasers.”

“Yeah, about those” the brunette shrugged, “They are gonzo. The slimes should be as well though.”

“I'll check. First though, let me make you a cup of tea, you look like you need it”

Buffy growled again. Faith chuckled “I don't think a cuppa will fix that.”

“Pish posh, tea solves everything”

The blonde slayer huffed and stomped in the direction of the downstairs bathroom. The actual residents of the house watcher her go in mild amusement. When the bathroom doors slammed shut, the slayer snorted “Make lots of it.”

“Indeed”

“And maybe something sweet to go with it?”

“How precious” Post smirked, “But might I recommend some kind of outing that does not involve demons?”

“You say that as if this _outing_ was my idea and not a mission you gave me” Faith protested, “Plus everything inevitably ends in slayage. We are literally on the mouth of hell, not the most romantic of destinations.”

“Then stay here, watch a movie and pray you are not invaded by hellspawn”

“Not a bad idea Gwen! I knew you were a romantic deep, deep, _deep_ down”

“I'll let you know I am a regular cupid” the Brit sniffed derisively.

* * *

Faith was mopey today. That was pretty rare those days but it did still happen, obviously. Post would way it's a teenager prerogative, the Brit's wit was rather predictable that way. Keeping busy helped so she decided to do just that and train – slayer strength and speed was all well and good, but it only improved the baseline. By a lot, sure, but not so much so that it was impossible to exercise. Besides, not only it helped her keep her mind off… things she'd rather keep her mind off, but also it improved her chances if the Watcher Council tried something. After all, her birthday was coming up soonish.

Aaand that meant her mind inevitably went to Buffy. Again. Her very reason for moping.

She and Buffy have been together for a while and things were good. Buffy got over her initial apprehension and whenever they would kiss, oh mama. But they had fallen into a routine – Faith would tease, Buffy would get either mock-annoyed or annoyed for real, they had slayer dates, and when they would kiss the Bostonian was almost always the instigator. Faith wanted to break that routine apart, preferably by Buffy taking charge. Heh, not in bed or nothin', Faith was very much a top, thank you very much, but elsewhere. The blonde always reacted but Faith wanted her to _act_. And sure, if Buffy wanted her to ravage her after some slaying, she'd be game. Still, not what she meant. She didn't expect some grand declaration, if she were honest with herself that would just spook her right out, but some more initiative would be welcome.

Especially since she got a taste of that just yesterday. Buffy flirted with her and it's been so _fun_. Her touches were electrifying and everything was coming along. Their make-out session was even more enthusiastic than usual and since it was post slaying they had all the time in the world. Faith had been so keyed up she could combust. She let her hands roam – Buffy's shirt had ridden up so she could tease along the strip of bare flesh, it also had a cleavage deep enough that Faith could taste not only the blonde's neck but collarbone as well, not to mention the aforementioned cleavage. And Buffy responded so magnificently, her sounds unrestrained and plainly aroused, her touches mirroring her own.

It all ended abruptly. Faith was a little disappointed but they _were_ outside. Even Faith had more decorum than that, not to mention she wanted to take her time. After all this waiting a mere quickie would not hope to be enough. So what that Buffy sorta fled after, no problem, right?

Right. It was this morning that was problem. As usual the whole posse met up at the Library for a scoobie debriefing and general catching up. And in Xander's case, breakfast. But while Faith recounted yesterday's fighting of the good fight, Buffy stayed silent. That and she sat with Willow on the opposite side of the table. And she didn't really talk to her. Or really interact in any way. And when the first bell rang, she gave Faith barely a nod.

Hence the moping.

Did Buffy change her mind about them? Or did Faith do something wrong? Or it was about Buffy's issues? After all, both slayers had plenty of those, could've been anything.

Faith hated feeling all uncertain at the best of times, but this was really something that made her angry at herself. She was want, take, have girl only now she wasn't. If this was what character growth was like, she wasn't a fan.

All she wanted to do was to march up to Buffy and demand what was going on. Because up until now everything's been good. So what gives. But that had to wait because it was Wednesday and Joyce always invited her to their family dinner on Wednesday. Airing their troubles before Buffy's _mom_ would definitely not endear the blonde to her.

She had a fleeting thought about skipping today but then she realized she would have to miss Joyce's roast. No way in hell she was missing that unless the world was literally ending, and that was only because that would mean no more meals in the future. B or no B, she was going to that dinner.

/

Food, as always, made wonders for her mood. Joyce smiling warmly at her as she asked for seconds was too. But what really surprised was Buffy who was acting normal. Like completely normal, as if she hadn't been avoiding her the whole day. Or fled without a word just yesterday. Nope, nothin'. Just sitting there, mildly exasperated, as her mother casually talked about her future. Faith wasn't sure Buffy even _wanted_ to go to college but she kept her mouth shut, knowing better than to meddle in this particular matter. Besides, it looked like an old conversation

Inevitably the discussion moved onto Faith's future. Joyce wasn't enthused when 'slayer' was pretty much the extent of her answer. The brunette mollified her with recounting how Post was practically making her into Indiana Jones – badass but with tons of other skills and knowledge, not to mention an expert on occult history.

Buffy smirked and mentioned that Indiana Jones was also a university professor and Joyce totally took it and ran away with it. Like Faith would ever wear elbow-patches. Thank god there was dessert.

“Are you staying over Faith?” Joyce asked as she gathered their plates.

Faith blinked, taken aback. She seriously doubted that if she were a boyfriend Joyce would be as accommodating but she wasn't about to decline, not when she finally had B cornered so she could ask her what the hell. Still, she would play it nice. “If B doesn't mind” Faith finally answered.

Buffy arched an eyebrow at her mother but shrugged “Sure. But dibs on the bathroom, you take forever.”

“Me?” Faith scoffed, “That's you being a hippo. A big hippo named Crite.”

Joyce giggled while Buffy huffed “Not a hypocrite – I never said **_I_** didn't take long too. But I will be the first doing so.”

“Sure. But I'll time you” the brunette smirked, “Just so I can wave it in your face.”

“Why do I put up with you?” Buffy whined.

“Dunno, really” Faith shrugged but a smirk played on her lips – this was familiar territory, it was once more 'back to normal'. She really wanted to talk to Buffy.

Joyce smiled “Alright. I'll call Miss Post and you two do the dishes.”

The younger slayer gasped dramatically “Did you invite me over so you could have more slave labor?”

“Not a slave, dear, more like a servant. After all, you got room and board” Joyce smirked.

“A slave would get those too” Buffy interjected.

“You got _quality_ food and _quality_ lodgings”

Faith patted her full belly “Hard to argue about that.”

Once everything was in order, Joyce let the two slayers go free. Rather than camp out in front of the tv, they decided to head upstairs to Buffy's room. Once more Faith marveled at the permissiveness of the Summers mother.

“Ice cream cones?” Faith arched her eyebrows at the sight on the blonde's bed sheets. She had to chuckle at that, it was so Buffy.

The other slayer shrugged “Ice cream is awesome.”

“Sure is. I just can't get over the fact that the mighty vanquisher of evil, the slayer, likes pink sparkly tops and sleeps among ice cream cones”

“It is a cunning disguise”

“Heh” Faith laughed, “Vampire bait too.”

“Cunning _and_ pretty” Buffy nodded sagely and went to sit on her equally pretty sheets.

Faith sat down too but more forcefully so she could get that fun bounce. Buffy's mattress was really top notch. She let her smiled drop to indicate she wanted to talk about something serious now “So, B.”

Before the darker slayer could formulate her question, Buffy sighed with a small rueful smile “Can we just skip that and make out?”

Faith blinked in confusion, this was not how she expected this to go, and usually that would've been right up her alley, but… “Well, I want to know what was yesterday about. And this morning.”

“I had a mini-freak out, forget about it” the blonde frowned, “All's good.” To punctuate her words she leaned over and placed a soft kiss of Faith's lips. “Really” Buffy reiterated with a serious look and brought their lips together once more, this time more forcefully.

As B shuffled closer to her to get into a more comfortable position, Faith sighed internally - she really wanted to have a peek at what was inside Buffy’s head but she knew better than to ask lest the kissing stops. She never wanted the kissing to stop.

The brunette reached blindly behind her, trying to find a cushion, never once stopping what she was doing. When she found it she dragged it towards her and took an even more comfortable position. Buffy reclined with her without protest, just a faint hum.

Faith hummed as well, but this hum was definitely one of satisfaction, she liked the blonde's weight on her. She would've liked more if their positions were reversed, but she learned that giving B more space leads to less interruptions. After the so-called 'minor freak-out don't worry about it' she thought it prudent not to pin Buffy beneath her.

Still, the position was nothing new between them but it always got her excited. Yes, she would chalk yesterday’s episode to some Buffy’s internal matter that she had resolved on her own. As blonde's lips grazed her neck she thought ‘ _Yep, all resolved, all_ _'_ _s good indeed_ _'_. Faith let go of that thought and instead fully immersed herself into the experience.

With no interruptions, mundane or sudden vampire attacks, Faith lost the track of time. The only thing she could tell was she was getting progressively more and more aroused. She knew she was _wet_ , but that was a pretty common occurrence to the slayer, or any slayer she waged, but now all of the downstairs felt hot and tight. Same was for her nipples – something Buffy discovered rather quickly and seemed to fascinate as she started toying with them.

With Buffy's hands firmly on second base Faith forgot there was Joyce in the house, although hopefully out of hearing range. The sudden loudness of the brunette slayer first made Buffy grin but then wake up rather quickly.

Faith whined pathetically when Buffy quickly moved to straddle her _and nothing else!_ No more lips, no more hands. “B?” she protested.

The blonde went scarlet, a peculiar sight after her sudden initiative, and her eyes were downcast “Mom. Not with mom in the house.”

Faith bit her cheek to prevent herself from swearing. Then she reconsidered her girlfriend's words and asked in as neutral voice as she could manage after getting so close “So you're saying that it is only Joyce that…”

“Don't talk about my mom when we are in bed” Buffy grimaced.

“You started it” the Bostonian frowned, getting frustrated on both fronts, “So is she…”

“I'm ready” Buffy blurted, interrupting once again, “Ok? I am. Pretty much confirmed right now.”

Faith was at a loss for words, two instincts warring inside of her – first, dance in joy she would be getting laid like _soon_ , second, tear her hair out that _soon_ wasn't _right now_. Finally she cocked her head to the side and shrewdly asked “Was that what your 'mini-freak-out' was about?”

The blonde unstraddled the other slayer, not looking into her eyes. Still, she muttered “Might've.”

“So I didn't screw up already?” The words surprised even Faith as she said them.

Buffy's eyes went wide “No, no, no, no. Sorry baby. You definitely didn't. Me, almost, but you, no way! I'm so sorry.”

Relief flooded Faith's body, even eclipsing her arousal. She hadn't even realize how worried she had been, especially after being labeled a screw up for so long. Sure, things were going for her much better ever since coming to Sunnydale, but it was still a relief to hear said outright.

Faith suddenly felt more energized, and a lot less irritated even though her frustration was still more than present. Once she knew she was fully in control of herself, she smirked at Buffy and asked “Baby?”

Buffy's expression morphed from guilty to annoyed “That never happened.”

“Uh-huh”

“Nope, don't know what you're talking about”

The brunette laughed, more loudly than she intended.

Buffy rolled her eyes, an affectionate gesture at this point. “I'm just going to get that shower.”

“Should I come with?” Faith grinned teasingly.

“Not today” was the surprising answer.

Faith laughed again, giving the blonde the point, winking at her as Buffy left the room. Once the door closed se exhaled loudly and let herself drop onto the mattress. She was frustrated as hell. But. Buffy said she was ready. She wanted to sleep with her.

The brunette snorted in amusement – she would bet that B will really get going once they got going. She will discover the wonders of sex and she will want it all the time. After all, a slayer had a lot of pent up energy and there will be this new and amazing way to expend it.

Faith was lost in her fantasy world for a while, only waking up when the blonde returned to her room, freshly showered. She grabbed her things and approached Buffy, a smirk playing on her lips. Faith slid her hand down to Buffy's jaw, gently encouraging her into a kiss. Once she got her fill she took a step back, inwardly high-fiving herself when she noticed Buffy leaning towards her in a slight daze as if hoping to recapture her lips.

Faith deemed their points even and skipped towards the bathroom, skimpy shorts and tank top in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: It’s done! Finally! The last part took literally forever. And posting it too – could not get my internet to work *sigh*


	10. The Lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update, you'd think that with the quarantine and home office there would be more time to write but it didn't really pan out that way… And btw I'm really starting to hate my work laptop and its comparatively tiny screen!
> 
> Also, there is this part here that required a particular mood to write in :-)

“Alright, Scoobies assemble!” Xander announced loudly as he entered into the Library, carrying a box that had to have at least two dozen doughnuts inside, “I got fuel for our war council!”

“You are late, mister Harris” Post said tersely.

“Well yeah, but I got sugary goodness” the boy said with genuine confusion.

Willow frowned “War council? Something nasty's out there? Because I haven't heard anything, at all!”

“Hope not, I kinda had plans for a date” Faith frowned even deeper, Buffy snorting in amusement beside her.

Giles sighed “There is nothing out of the ordinary, for a Hellmouth at least.”

“Ha! Then I am not late, my saving the world on occasion being more of a hobby and all” Xander grinned triumphantly at the Englishwoman.

“Civilians” Post said derisively.

Faith herself sighed in relief – she really had plans. You know, _plans_. If any dumbass demon showed up she would be very annoyed indeed. Probably would bash its head in without even one of her usual quips, so it would be in the interest on any nightly population to just stay out of her way tonight.

“Faith!”

“Hm?” was all the brunette in question managed, drawing herself back into the conversation.

Post sighed “Well, thank God there indeed is not a crisis on our hands lest we be reliant on your hormone-addled brain.”

“Hormone-addled brains have been saving the world since that first slayer chick in Africa” Faith humphed in retort. Excellent retort even if she said so herself.

Xander seemed to agree but his agreement resulted in a dry spray of sprinkles and/or sugar.

At that everybody scrunched their noses, Willow even surreptitiously moving a little bit away from her childhood friend.

Giles finished performing his sacred rite of cleaning his glasses and sighed as he put them back on “And on that note I think it best you three head to class.”

“I concur” Post nodded and waved dismissively, “Off you trot.”

“ _Off your trot_ ” Buffy mocked so quietly only her fellow slayer could hear. Faith laughed and grinned at her girlfriend, dimples on full display.

Xander didn't seem done though “Already? We just got here.”

“ _You_ just got here, mister Harris” Post stressed almost smugly, “You were late after all.”

As the two bickered, Faith approached Buffy to give her a quick kiss “The British brigade will be keeping me over lunch but we're still on for after school, right?”

“Yeah. Try not to look so eager” the blonde rolled her eyes.

Faith couldn't manage to feel bad – yesterday her girl told her she was ready for them to be having sex, and that was huge. She did have a hormone-addled brain, after all. But she had thought she has been rather nonchalant, she was used to being crude and this was damn neutral. Then she had to suppress a smirk – it showed where Buffy's mind was.

Something must've shown on her face because Buffy was suddenly suspicious “What is it?”

“Nothing” the Bostonian said in a faux-innocent tone, “Come by my place? Post said we would be sparring this afternoon, with spears today apparently. Sounded cool enough.”

“Alright” Buffy nodded, “I'll pick you up. And spears don't sound particularly handy.”

Faith shrugged. Catching Post's arched eyebrow, and Xander and Willow by the doors, she indulged herself by kissing Buffy once more time, not a peck but a proper kiss, and then nudged her towards her friends.

“If you are quite done” Post said dryly and shoved a thick leather-bound tome into her arms, “You know where you left off.”

“Aye aye” the slayer snarked and rolled her eyes.

“You can still join the others in going to classes”

“I'll be good” Faith sighed despondently even though the threat was empty.

The watcher hummed neutrally – damn that woman could be hard to read at times – and went to collect her own book. Faith eyed it with a curious gaze as the book had a metal cover rather than anything else and it looked wicked cool. When she noticed the minuscule writings she lost interest and with a sigh she went to her own reading. It wasn't a bad one, demon anatomy. Yay. There were even pictures.

Silence fell upon the library, the loudest sound was the muted busying of students and staff outside in preparation for a day of learning. Soon the bell rang and even this quieted down. Faith sometimes wondered why nobody except the scoobies ever came into the library despite it being part of the school and the best place to get stuff for homework and things, but then she put herself in the students' position. Yeah, no way she would set foot here except for some making out hidden among the shelves.

Speaking of making out...

“Hey Post” Faith spoke up, noting with slight relief that Giles was nowhere to be found.

“Yes?”

“Do you have anything to do this evening by any chance? Like a bridge club or a sabbat or something?”

Post sighed long-sufferingly “I am not old nor a wiccan. What is it?”

“You don't need to be old to like bridge, that's discriminatory” Faith smirked, “You just need to be British.”

“That is news to me. So, what do you want?” the watcher asked.

“The house to myself tonight?”

Post _smirked_. Like normally the watcher didn't really emote, other that disgust, but this smirk practically radiated... smirkness. “Big plans, have we?”

Faith rolled her eyes, refusing to get flustered “So it happens that I have.”

The smirk didn't relent but the tone was normal “Very well, I shall make myself scarce. Perhaps I shall go on a date of my own.”

“You?” the brunette slayer gaped.

“Is that how you treat your nice guardian that just agreed to vacate her own house for the night?”

“I meant way to go Gwen!”

Post sniffed haughtily “I'll be back by noon, I expect no trace of what had transpired.”

“It's sex, not a crime scene” Faith arched both eyebrows in disbelief.

“Quite. Now, have you finished the chapter?”

“You know I haven't”

“Then I suggest you hop to it, wouldn't want me to linger home polishing my shotgun now would you”

“You don't have a shotgun” the slayer pointed out with a roll of her eyes, secretly enjoying the teasing.

“Suppose a crossbow will do” Post hummed thoughtfully, “We have plenty of those.”

“We live very violent lives” Faith nodded sagely.

* * *

Faith was out of breath, her sweaty hair falling into her eyes as waited for Buffy to give her head.

Sounds like a fun night, no? No.

No because she was sweaty from running around like a maniac trying to catch a horse, out of breath because that horse had a sword-wielding owner, and the head was the side-piece of the headless horseman they just had to fight that night.

Ok, admittedly all this would've been an interesting break from routine vampires, _on any other day_. Faith sighed, she hadn't been all that surprised when Post had come to the house despite their deal and announced their date just turned into a slayer date. And a group one at that.

She was too annoyed about her plans being dashed to listen just how the British duo, and Willow?, figured out that come night a dullahan would come into town. Some dumb festival or something.

What the hell is a dullahan? Apparently that's the technical term for the headless horseman. And the Watchers have him qualified under fucking fairies. Tinkerbell, eat your heart out.

So here they were, running up and down Sunnydale with some super-old coins, because apparently gold is the answer for the creep.

“So, we got the head and his horse got spooked and is god knows where, what now?” Buffy asked.

Faith finished putting the head into the hemp bag she had for the occasion and tied it real tight “Dunno. We bring it to Post and Giles I guess.”

“Where are they anyway?” the blonde frowned, looking around her.

“I think Gwen went after the horse and Giles is picking up the coins we tossed around to spook him”

“Let's go back then, it's almost sunrise”

“Yeah, now that we have him, he'd not gonna poof away from us” Faith nodded.

Buffy went to say something but instead her eyes narrowed as she looked past her partner “Hey, is that the dullahan running towards us again? I thought he got tossed a while back.”

“Well, we do have something he might want back” the brunette sassed.

“Right. We need to find the Brits for the vanquishing thing. Let's go!”

“Here I hoped we had done enough running for one night...”

* * *

Faith yawned as she cradled her warm mug, too tired to follow what was being played on the tv in front of her. The colors were pretty though.

“Is that coffee?” Post asked as she appeared from nowhere. At least in the Bostonian's mind.

“Cocoa” was the mumbled response, “I feel like I deserve it.”

The watcher nodded approvingly “You do. Excellent work last night. And sorry your sleepover didn't pan out the way you hoped.”

Faith merely yawned again in response.

“Is Miss Summers still sleeping?”

“Yep”

“And why are you not there with her?” Post arched a questioning eyebrow.

“She actually kicked me out of bed in her sleep” Faith tiredly explained and made Post snicker, “Then I had to pee and then I wanted cocoa.”

“Perfectly logical” the watcher snickered again, “Well, I am going out. Joyce called the school that Miss summers was out sick today since nobody got any sleep last night. In a similar vein you are excused from your training this morning. I will come back in the afternoon, the talk we had yesterday still applies.”

“Which one?” the slayer mumbled absently, slowly blinking at the change of colors on the tv as it switched to a commercial.

“Boy, you are hopeless” Post rolled her eyes and took her purse while walking towards the door.

“Hn” was the half-asleep reply.

/

Buffy woke up surprisingly refreshed and rather mellow despite the fact that it was still relatively early. Well, like super late for school but not noon so that was that. Then she remembered that she actually hadn't gone to bed alone and frowned.

After a quick trip to the bathroom she made her way downstairs where she heard the tv quietly playing. She nearly laughed when she saw Faith sprawled on the sofa emitting cute soft huffs but she managed to limit herself to a small chuckle.

Still, it didn't look overly comfortable so she decided to wake her girl up “Faith.”

“Faith”

“FAITH!”

“Shit!” Faith shot up, brandishing the tv remote as if it were a knife.

“Just me” Buffy chuckled again.

The younger slayer visibly focused “Oh, yeah. Sure.”

“If you wanna sleep then move to bed. _Your_ bed. But change your shirt first, is that… cocoa?”

Faith yawned “Makes sense.”

“Does it?” the blonde arched an eyebrow.

“Totally. Did you say something about a bed?”

“Yeah, you know, that piece of furniture upstairs that actually belongs to you? Meant for sleeping?”

“The one you kicked me out of?” the brunette snorted and got up.

Buffy frowned “I didn't.”

“You did” Faith yawned, “I landed on my ass. Hard. Like twice. But now that you're awake you'll give me cuddles while I sleep a wink more.”

“I'm sure I didn't” the blonde huffed before she smirked, “And cuddles? Since when miss badass demands _cuddles_ of all things?”

“Since me holding you down should prevent you from kicking me out again?”

“Meanie”

“ ** _I_** am mean? Were you absent for this conversation?”

“Weren't you gonna sleep, you need to shut up to do that” Buffy smiled sweetly.

Faith grinned “Pillows don't talk either so lay down, be silent and start on being fluffy.”

“Is that like a pun or whatever on my name?” the blonde's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“It just rhymes and I am so cool I did it by accident”

“Rhyming is cool? Since when _Mr. Poe_?” Buffy asked while getting back under the covers.

Faith didn't hesitate to follow “Like since ancient times, now hush I wanna sleep.”

“Alrighty” the blonde sighed, “So I just lay here, wide awake, and… yeah, ok, shutting up now. But only because I feel bad I kicked you!”

The younger slayer didn't bother responding verbally, merely pointedly cuddled into Buffy's side and closed her eyes. Buffy sighed, she really wasn't sleepy anymore and she could do with some breakfast, but she did feel bad about her restless sleeping habits. Well, _she_ had actually slept pretty great.

Buffy sighed once more and settled herself for a long wait. She let her mind drift, mostly on yesterday's adventure but after a while pretty much anything was fair game. Especially wondering if the human furnace effect attached to her side was due to Faith being a slayer or just being her. Or from Boston, she did hear it got pretty chilly up there.

About half an hour in the heat became almost unbearable but fortunately for Buffy the cute huffs stopped. Faith didn't open her eyes but Buffy was sure. “Nice nap?”

“Mmm” was the definitely relaxed answer.

“I expected you to be dead to the world for hours, but I'm glad you're awake. I'm hungry. And hot”

“You're always hot to me B” Faith finally opened her eyes and grinned wickedly, “But if you want to take off some clothes, don't let me stop you.”

“You'd like that wouldn't you” Buffy chuckled.

“I would. Very much” the brunette said with surprising seriousness, eyes boring into hers.

“Oh” was the only thing the older slayer managed, suddenly even more hot than before.

Faith's face broke into a smirk, but not her usual one, this one was somehow more… intent? She must've made a face because Faith's smirk only deepened “Post's out, won't be coming back any time soon. And you're off the hook about school too.”

“I figured” Buffy said quietly.

The brunette propped herself up on one arm so she could hover over Buffy's face. Buffy fully anticipated a kiss like usual but instead Faith sweetly asked “May I?”

“Promise me you won't turn evil?” Buffy tried to joke but it fell a bit flat. It was pretty much the only reservation she had, well and that the last time she did this the parts had been different.

“My soul will stay right where it is, I promise” Faith replied seriously. Which was good because if she tried to joke, Buffy would just conk her over the head and go to have breakfast instead. Like this she only replied “Good” and went to connect their lips with a ferocity that surprised even her.

Faith was taken aback, after all that pussy footing, pun intended, around sex she thought Buffy would be more passive. But no complaints there, nu-uh, none at all. That said, Faith really wanted to top Angel as an experience. The before turning evil thing that is, the sex part. So, as much as she was enjoying this, it was time to make B the centre of attention. God knows the blonde loved it there.

With that in mind Faith disconnected their lips and with a hopefully not too cocky a grin she slid a little further down so she was at eye-level with Buffy's cloth-covered breasts. That wouldn't do, that wouldn't do at all.

“B?”

“Take it off!”

Faith smirked in appreciation and obliged as quickly as she could, Buffy's tits were pretty amazing to behold after all. And to touch. And to taste – she was sure of that before but now she could finally confirm it. B seemed to appreciate her looking into that matter too judging by the sounds and increased grip.

Running her nails over the blonde's ribs made Buffy arch into her mouth a little, something Faith was pleased to note as she repeated the motion once more, switching breasts so it got equal attention.

Seeing just how much B enjoyed her mouth, her lips, her tongue, Faith decided to move her ministrations further down. She spent some time on the blonde's lightly defined stomach that belied the slayer's strength. With a smirk she moved further down and then down still, purposefully skipping where Buffy might like her best.

“Faith” the blonde whined in protest.

“I spent a lot of time waiting for this, you can wait a little bit too” Faith replied, thoroughly enjoying the situation, “And besides, some things take time to be done properly.”

“Some things can be done properly solo too you know” Buffy half-threatened.

Faith chuckled but still dragged her bottom lip over the flesh of Buffy's inner thigh rather than move to the prize as her now-lover instructed. Just to be sure that B didn't try to turn the tables she sat up and hooked her hands under the blonde's knees to use the leverage to pull Buffy even closer to her. The abrupt motion awarded her with startled yelp that she immediately silenced with her mouth, kissing B again.

“Faith” was said again, this time in impatient reproach. She still had her shorts on for crying out loud!

The brunette just shrugged, she wanted to make the trip again - Buffy's mouth, then jaw, neck, the cleavage that had taunted her for ages. She teased one hardened nipple, drawing it into her mouth after a while. Buffy reacted wonderfully and Faith really wanted it to last.

Still, she didn't want Buffy to get too annoyed so she soon moved on to taking Buffy's shorts off. And her own while she at it. Her tank top was already gone, flung somewhere to the centre of the room. She'll have to find it later.

“Finally!” the blonde murmured.

Faith laughed “I'll tease you about this later.”

“Less talking, more… fucking”

The brunette pulled up, startled but delighted “You said fucking! Outside of a swear! I knew I would corrupt you eventually, this is like the best day ever. Say it again!”

“Fuck you”

“That's not what I meant and you know it” Faith pouted, “Please? I promise I'll get right on it if you do.”

Buffy glared but eventually rolled her eyes that the younger slayer came to regard as a fond manner. Then in the same manner as she said 'fuck you' before she said “Fuck me.”

“Awesome” Faith smiled, loving that B played along and gave Buffy one sweet but in no way chaste a kiss on her lips again before she went to fulfill her promise.

She had long resolved, having had many fantasies on the matter, that when it would finally come to sex with B she would go oral all the way. Angel was a man and those were all about their cock so if she wanted to clearly differentiate between them, this was the way to go. Besides, Faith loved it when it was done to her and was both curious and eager to try being on the giving side.

Buffy was all swollen, puffy and red, and _so_ wet. Faith refrained from commenting but her pride was making her practically float. Maybe that was why she gripped Buffy's thighs so firmly as she delved.

She wasn't the only one to seek something to hold onto because it didn't take long at all for Buffy to thread her fingers through Faith's hair and grasped the dark strands. Which kinda hurt, a lot, slayer strength and all. Faith didn't mind one bit, for one it was a mighty fine compliment, and two, it was damn hot. Speaking of hot, she would need to get on with it because she was rapidly developing a 'situation' of her own.

Faith shifted so she could employ her fingers despite her earlier resolution. She kept her lips and tongue firmly preoccupied by Buffy's clit while her fingers went to find out how did the blonde like penetration. Turns out quite a bit, especially after Faith tried out some of the tricks she liked herself, tricks that made her come all the sooner.

“Faith” Buffy mumbled, focused more on her pleasure rather than anything else, but Faith still relished in hearing that B remembered exactly who was responsible for that pleasure.

The blonde repeated herself again and again as she bucked under Faith's ministrations. Faith was too busy licking and thrusting and curling that she almost missed it, as it was she barely caught the signs in time to look up at her lover's face as she descended into bliss. Not that she had a good vintage point, but it was still a sight to see – Buffy's skin all flushed, sweaty brow and glazed look as she arched up slightly and her muscles locked.

Faith didn't let up her motions until the moment passed and the blonde's body lost all tension. Then she shuffled back up to observe Buffy more closely. The blonde had her eyes closed and was breathing deeply yet her face excluded an air of contentment. Faith congratulated herself on a job well done.

When the scene did not change for a while the brunette prodded “You alright there B?”

“Mmm-hm”

“I'll take that as a yes” Faith quipped but still felt the need for reassurance, “So, ready for round two?”

“Wouldn't that be rather round Faith?” Buffy finally opened her eyes and the younger slayer calmed, seeing nothing that would bode ill for her.

“Well, if you'd rather” the brunette smirked, hiding her elation.

“I'd rather” Buffy confirmed with a smirk of her own.

“Be my guest then”

Buffy's own smirk held no hesitation as she almost possessively started on Faith's breasts. The brunette knew well just how B liked them but she hoped her lover wouldn't dally too much.

She needn't have worried, turned out Buffy really liked other things too.

* * *

“Ow”

“OW!”

“Ow, woman, quit hitting me!”

“Then dodge for Heaven's sakes!” Post rolled her eyes but retracted her staff, her face turning serious, “I know _exactly_ where you mind is, but you need to pull it together. I mean it Faith, if a little bit of sex can affect you performance so much, we have a problem.”

“It's not a sex problem, it's the tons of weights you put on me!” Faith protested in outrage, tugging at her weighted vest which was part of a whole ensemble her watcher gave her. Faith had a suspicion it was given to her _now_ so Post could bitch to her as some kind of lesson about Buffy.

“Hardly tons, not even one actually” Post sniffed dismissively, “It doesn't hinder you much, do not blame it for your lack of attention. And it's good exercise, you better get used to your new work-out clothes.”

“Where do you even get this stuff?” the slayer shook her head.

“I had it made”

“Couldn't you have ordered it looking cooler then?” Faith pouted.

“No”

“Somehow I doubt that”

Post ignored her charge's comment and instead pointed out several parts of the 'outfit' “It's adjustable. I can add more weight over time. Do not spar in it with Ms Summers though, it is durable but perhaps not slayer strength-proof.”

“Not much is” Faith smirked.

“Which brings me neatly to another point I wanted…”

“I promise me and B won't be smashing any furniture” Faith guessed with a wicked smirk.

Post closed her mouth, then she nodded “That would be lovely. It would be even lovelier, and yes that is British talk for please do as I ask, if you kept all frolicking away from me. I believe we had this conversation before.”

“We'll be like a pair of sexy ghosts” the slayer's smirk got more pronounced.

“You haunt me already” Post replied dryly.

“Thanks Gwen,” Faith opted out of teasing in favor of genuine gratitude, “Really. You being cool about me and B means a lot. I mean the Boston nuns would just about lose their shit and make me feel it.”

The watcher's hum had a pensive tinge “I had always been against tightly regulating slayers, all duty and no life. That said your slaying standards have to be maintained. Not just because of the Watchers but for your own, and mine, peace of mind.”

Faith frowned but shrugged easily enough “Alright.”

“Also, should you two be getting caught in a graveyard or something similar I shall be very cross with you”

“No fucking in graveyards, gotcha” the brunette grinned.

“You are being deliberately crass”

“Are you _cross_ with me?” Faith stressed the word she found hilariously ridiculous.

“I hardly think any American has any ground for mocking my language” Post sniffed imperiously, “I don't mock yours.”

“Yes you do” the slayer fired quickly.

Post scoffed “Of course I do, sometimes you say the most ridiculous things.”

“Of course”

“Of course”

* * *

Buffy nodded absently as Willow excitedly talked on and on about the legend of Sleepy Hollow and the differences with what she had read about the dullahan which smoothly segued into Irish folklore and myth. All the Irish stuff reminded Buffy of Faith, her roots and all, and the night they had together. Naturally.

“You're not really listening to me, are you?”

“Huh?” Buffy woke up, looking sheepishly at the frowning red-head, “Sorry.”

“I figured, by your smile and all. You were not terribly excited about the freakin' _headless horseman_ , still don't get why you weren't by the way, so what's up?” Willow prompted.

Buffy hesitated but only for a moment, Willow was her best friend, “I slept with Faith yesterday.”

The red-head squealed, no other word could really fit that sound. Buffy smiled despite the awkwardness she felt, Willow was just such an amazing friend and her enthusiasm was often infections when outside of nerdy topics. Sometimes even then.

Willow finally dropped her assault on Buffy's ears. Instead her eyes glinted and eager smile showed teeth as she ordered “Tell me _everything_!”

The slayer chuckled, a little uncomfortable “Everything?”

“Everything” Willow nodded resolutely.

“I am not giving you a play-by-play” Buffy blushed.

“Aw” the red-head was visibly disappointed. She pouted “Tell me about the girl thing at least, was it weird?”

“No” the blush persisted, “It was pretty amazing actually.”

And it was. Buffy would admit to herself that she really enjoyed touching Faith, especially the 'girls' as Faith often referred to them. The inevitable comparison to Angel, however unwelcome, presented itself. She still hadn't sorted that out, both were very different experiences after all, just as her two lovers were very different. She had been far less nervous with Faith, but that might have been because it wasn't her first time. First time with a girl, but not her first first time. Still, with Faith she did feel less nervous even outside of bed too, somehow there was less pressure. She _was_ a peer, not so much older and secretive and skittish like her fist love. Not that Faith didn't have her issues, those just didn't really reflect themselves in sex. Well, other that Faith's desire to really please. Like _really_ please.

“You're smiling again” Willow commented with a smile, not her eager curiosity of before but a genuine happiness.

“Yeah” Buffy replied, feeling the corners of her mouth turn upwards without a conscious effort.

“And you still won't share” the red-head guilted.

“Kissing and telling seems bad form”

“I guess” Willow sighed, “Where is she anyway?”

Buffy shrugged “With Post, probably learning how to make a trap with three lemons and a paperclip or some other MacGyver bullshit.”

“Hey that's not fair! How come Giles never teaches us this stuff!”

“Dunno”

The witch's eyes narrowed “You aren't just winding me up so I would forget you having done it with Faith, right?”

Buffy chuckled “That's definitely a bonus but no. Then again Post is watchering full-time so…”

“Well, clearly not _full_ time, she had to give Faith time off and the house. You went there after the dullahan, haven't you?”

“Willow…”

“If you just told me, I wouldn't have to fish!” the red-head defended, not guilty about the clumsy segue in the least.

The slayer sighed heavily “Alright. I'll tell you some.”

“Yay!”

* * *

“Hey” Faith greeted her girlfriend with a smile.

“Ya know, most people would take it badly when told 'let's meet up at the graveyard” Buffy smiled right back but in a bout of professionalism did not lean for a kiss.

A professionalism the Bostonian right ignored and laid one on her “Sure but those people are not the Chosen Two, this is practically our workplace.”

“And what a glorious workplace it is” the blonde sighed, “I think the school councilor doesn't have a brochure on this in the 'potential job' section.”

Faith laughed “That would be hilarious actually. Which subjects do you think he would recommend focusing on? And extracurriculars?”

“Shouldn't you know that better than me, being in the regular watcher-mandated schooling regime?”

The brunette snapped her fingers “That reminds me, I have homework!”

“Homework” Buffy repeated doubtfully.

“Yep”

“Which is?”

Faith unslung an elongated sack from her shoulder “Ta-da!”

“A bow?” the blonde guessed.

“A bow I made myself!” Faith grinned proudly, dimples on full display, “It took ages! And I think it came out pretty well. Post said I have to try it out in the field. She had that look you know, I think she expects me to scrap it and start again but I'm sure it will work out.”

Buffy revealed the weapon, humming in admiration “It certainly looks nice. You really did it all by yourself?”

“Yeah” the brunette puffed up her chest proudly which then deflated a little bit, “Sure, the modern hunting and sports bow are way better but these you can have enchanted and stuff. Real Robin Hood shit.”

“So I know we have been together like a short time and all, but this would make for a lovely gift for your even lovelier girlfriend” Buffy fluttered her eyelashes.

“So materialistic B”

“Hey!”

Faith smirked “I don't mind being your sugar daddy of magical weapons, but you do understand you'll have to put out a lot more, don't you.”

“I wouldn't mind that at all” Buffy replied lightly.

“Yeah?” the brunette smiled hopefully.

“Just don't get cocky”

“That's advanced lesbian, how about we take it slower” Faith smirked slyly.

It took a short moment for the blonde to get it. When she did she punched her lover with quite bit of strength and a massive blush. Faith just laughed as she kept trying to evade the following blows. The resulting game of tag was interrupted only when a trio of vampires noticed them and attacked with excited shouts.

“Morons” Faith commented and took a quick aim with her experimental weapon, frowning when Buffy got the other two before she could fish out another arrow. “Hey! I needed them for my homework!”

“That's what you get for making stupid comments” the blonde huffed.

“Making stupid comments is what I do, better get used to it” Faith shrugged cheekily.

“You better get used to getting beaten up about it too then”

“How violent. That is another thing you shouldn't motion to the school councilor”

“Other than my career of vampire and demon slaying?”

“Yup”

“Probably a good idea”


End file.
